Bittersweet Love
by baby-taeyongie
Summary: Hubungan cintanya dengan Jaehyun adalah tak seharusnya, karena pria itu straight dan sudah menikah. Tapi Taeyong sudah terjerat terlalu jauh hingga tak bisa lepas #NCT #Jaehyun #Taeyong #JaeYong #NC
1. Chapter 1

**Bittersweet Love**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Warning! Alternate Universe, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, NC, Affair, Eksplisit Lemon, etc**

* * *

"Oh fuck, fuck..." Taeyong tersentak saat merasakan jari-jari membungkus miliknya, membelainya dengan begitu ahli. "Jaehyun..." Dia menarik napas, membuka mata hitam indah yang kini berkaca-kaca dengan nafsu, mendongak, menatap tepat ke dalam mata cokelat hangat dari sosok di atasnya yang menatap intens.

"Lepaskan, _baby_." Jaehyun berbisik sambil terus mengentakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya, memasuki Taeyong lebih cepat, lebih dalam, lebih keras, lebih bersemangat. Matanya tak sekalipun lepas dari mata berkabut nafsu milik Taeyong, menikmati setiap tarikan nafas dan ekspresi darinya. " _Come for me._ "

Rintihan kasar mengalir dari bibir Taeyong saat seluruh tubuhnya terkunci, menegang, melengkung indah. Mata keduanya terpaut bersama dan kemudian Taeyong merasa rasa hangat di dadanya, terlalu kuat, intens, hingga membuatnya kehabisan nafas. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian, Lee Taeyong tahu jika dia telah kehilangan diri seutuhnya untuk pemuda ini, Jung Jaehyun.

Cairan putih lengket menyembur kuat dari milik Taeyong, mengotori perut dan dadanya, memercik hingga wajahnya. Mulutnya terbuka menjeritkan erangan tanpa suara saat tubuhnya menegang menekan tempat tidur. Ia belum pernah merasakan orgasme seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ya Tuhan!" Taeyong tersentak saat ia mencoba mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Orgasmenya belum berhenti. "God..." Ia merasa begitu kewalahan dengan segala emosi campur aduk yang terasa di dadanya, yang seakan meledak bersamaan dengan orgasmenya.

Jaehyun terpesona, melihat bagaimana sosok di bawahnya terlihat larut dalam kenikmatan luar biasa. Sialan. Melihat Taeyong seperti ini cukup untuk membuatnya sampai. Padahal Jaehyun berharap dirinya bisa menahan orgasmenya sedikit lebih lama. Namun ia tak kuasa menahan kontraksi memabukkan di sekitar miliknya lagi. Ia merasakan orgasmenya akan segera tiba, meledak melalui miliknya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Fuck!" Jaehyun menyerah, tubuhnya mengejang, mengentak sekali lagi lalu mengisi kondom yang ia gunakan dengan semburan cairan panasnya, lalu runtuh tepat di atas Taeyong. "Kau bisa membunuhku, Yongie," gumamnya sambil terengah-engah, merasa sangat puas sekaligus tak berdaya.

Ketika Taeyong tak menanggapi dengan kalimat balasan bernada jahil seperti biasanya, Jaehyun bertopang pada tangan untuk mengangkat sedikit tubuhya, menatap wajah memerah Taeyong. Matanya masih tertutup. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengangguk dan kemudian membuka matanya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Jaehyun menatap mata hitam indah itu. Mata yang tidak pernah berhenti memukaunya. Sepasang mata yang selalu bisa menarik seseorang untuk tenggelam ke dalamnya. Dan itu persis seperti apa yang Jaehyun rasakan saat pertama kali menatap mata itu. Taeyong benci saat seseorang memujinya cantik, tapi mata, wajah, tubuh, dan bahkan rambut hitam dengan potongan rambut acak-acakan biasa itu bisa membuatnya tampak _cantik_. Dan seolah belum cukup, ia juga dianugerahi senyuman manis yang bisa membuatnya menjadi sangat menggemaskan. _Sempurna_.

Jaehyun dengan lembut mengusap rambut basah yang jatuh di atas mata Taeyong dan menutup kesenjangan di antara mereka dengan menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan milik Taeyong. Memberinya ciuman manis yang menimbulkan sensasi menggigil bagi keduanya. Ketika ciuman mereka terlepas, Jaehyun melarikan ibu jarinya perlahan di sekitar bibir bawah Taeyong, mencoba mengingat setiap lekukkan dan sensasi lembut itu dalam memorinya.

Jaehyun beranjak, bergeser untuk telentang dan melepaskan kondom, melemparkan benda itu ke tempat sampah. Tangannya kemudian meraih handuk kecil di samping tempat tidur dan dengan lembut menyeka cairan lengket dari tubuhnya dan juga Taeyong. Setelah selesai, ia menjatuhkan diri untuk kembali telentang di sampingnya, menutup mata dengan sebelah lengan, berusaha keras untuk tidak merasa bersalah.

Kedua sosok itu berbaring dalam keheningan, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai ponsel Jaehyun mulai berdering. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang menelpon tanpa harus melihat id-nya. Duduk, ia menjawab panggilan itu. "Hei," katanya pelan, berusaha menutupi kegugupan dalam suaranya. Setelah mendengarkan sebentar, ia tersenyum, kemudian berdiri. "Aku ke sana secepatnya," adalah kalimat terakhirnya sebelum menaruh ponsel di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

Tubuh Jaehyun berbalik, melihat ke bawah pada sosok cantik di tempat tidur. Berkata dengan menyesal, "Aku harus pergi."

Taeyong mengangguk tapi tidak bergerak. Dia hanya memandang diam Jaehyun yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mengagumi tubuh ketat dan berototnya yang tak tertutupi apapun. Tubuh Jung Jaehyun adalah definisi dari deskripsi kesempurnaan dewa-dewa mitologi. Seksi, maskulin dan jantan. Taeyong berguling turun dari tempat tidur, meraih celana dan t-shirt. Setelah memakainya, ia menuju kamar mandi. Secara naluriah mengetahui jika Jaehyun _membutuhkannya_.

* * *

Di kamar mandi, Jaehyun melemparkan handuk kecil di tangannya ke dalam keranjang cucian, kemudian hanya berdiri di sana menatap wajahnya sendiri di cermin. _Apa yang telah aku lakukan_ , ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri untuk kesekian kali. Jantungnya berdebar begitu keras, merasa sangat takut. Kenapa begitu sulit baginya untuk memperoleh sedikit kebahagian? Bukankah ia layak mendapatan itu juga, sama seperti orang lain di luar sana?

Jaehyun melihat Taeyong masuk ke kamar mandi dengan baskom kecil, langsung menjatuhkan pandangan pada tangan Jaehyun, yang entah sejak kapan telah mencengkram sisi-sisi wastafel hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Jaehyun."

Bisa ia rasakan tangan Taeyong memeluknya dari belakang. Jaehyun menghela napas dalam-dalam kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Taeyong. Ia sangat membutuhkan sosok ini. Mereka belum lama bersama tapi hanya Taeyong yang bisa membuatnya tetap waras. Dia yang menjaga Jaehyun tetap berpijak dan bertahan. Taeyong mengisi lubang di dalam hati Jaehyun yang bahkan tak disadari oleh pemiliknya sendiri.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Taeyong berkata lembut, merasakan pergolakkan yang terjadi di dalam pikiran laki-laki dalam pelukannya ini. Laki-laki yang baru ia sadari, ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh itu gemetar. Taeyong berharap bisa mengambil seluruh rasa sakitnya, tapi ia sadar ia juga memiliki rasa sakit tersendiri yang harus ia tanggung. _Dia menginginkan Jaehyun untuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya untuk dirinya._ Tapi itu tidaklah mungkin. Taeyong mengistirahatkan kepalanya di punggung tegap Jaehyun. Bertahan di posisi itu hingga gemetaran tubuhnya mereda.

Taeyong menarik tangannya lepas, membalikkan tubuh Jaehyun agar menghadap padanya. Tangannya mengambil handuk basah di dalam baskom kecil dan mulai menyeka setiap inci tubuhnya, membersihkan tubuh Jaehyun hati-hati. Setelah selesai, ia menarik tangan Jaehyun, memaksanya keluar dari sana setelah Jaehyun memberinya bisikan _terimakasih_ pelan.

Taeyong duduk di samping tempat tidur dan memandangi Jaehyun yang sedang mengenakan pakaiaannya.

Taeyong harus menahan erangan keluar dari mulutnya melihat setiap detail gerakan Jaehyun saat mengenakan kemeja. Dr. Jung Jaehyun tidak hanya tampan dan berbakat, tapi dia benar-benar seksi. Dari rambut hitam indahnya yang selembut sutra, wajahnya yang tampan dengan rahang tegas, bahu lebar dan bidang, dada berotot, perut datar yang dihiasi abs, juga paha kencang. Putih mulus dari atas hingga jari-jari kaki. _Tubuhnya adalah karya seni,_ pujinya dalam hati _._ Taeyong tak pernah melihat ada seorang pria bisa terlihat sebegini seksi hanya dengan setelan jas kasual seperti itu. _Seksi, seksi, seksi._ Setiap bagian tubuh Jaehyun meneriakkan kata yang sama di mata Taeyong.

"Sudah selesai menatapiku? Karena aku harus memakai sepatuku sekarang," goda Jaehyun. Matanya mengerling jahil. Ia tertawa mendengar Taeyong mengerang malu. "Jika kau terus memandangiku seperti itu, kau tahu kau akan dalam masalah, kan? Aku takkan bisa menahan diri untuk _memakanmu_ lagi dan lagi."

"Fuck you Jaehyun," gumam Taeyong, berpaling dari wajah tampan Jaehyun yang sedang mengejeknya. Meski itu hanya sebentar, karena ia kembali memandangi Jaehyun yang sedang memakai sepatu.

Taeyong tidak akan pernah bosan melihat Jaehyun. Kesampingkan tentang _his fucking body_ , karena bukan hanya itu yang bisa ia kagumi dari diri si pemuda Jung. Dia adalah dokter brillian dengan segudang prestasi di usianya yang masih terbilang muda. Sudah begitu banyak yang ia capai. Ia begitu dihormati, dikagumi, dan dielu-elukan oleh setiap orang yang mengenalnya. Maka sama sekali tak mengherankan jika rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja adalah salah satu dari rumah sakit terbaik di negeri ini.

Taeyong merasa ia begitu beruntung bisa menarik perhatian laki-laki ini bahkan hanya untuk lima menit waktunya. Sama sekali tak keberatan menghabiskan seluruh waktu yang ia miliki dengannya. Karena siapa yang _tidak_? Taeyong yakin banyak orang yang rela memberikan apapun untuk itu. Dia benar-benar pria mengagumkan, entah di kehidupan sosialnya, dan tentu saja, di atas ranjang.

Taeyong tertawa akan pikirannya dan itu berhasil menarik perhatian Jaehyun.

Sudut-sudut bibir Jaehyun terangkat sedikit, ia tersenyum sambil memandang Taeyong. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyanya dengan suara seksi yang tak pernah tak berhasil membuat Taeyong meleleh.

"T-tidak ada." Taeyong berkata gugup dan itu terlihat terlalu menggemaskan hingga Jaehyun tertawa.

Jaehyun mengambil kunci mobil dan ponsel, menarik Taeyong dari tempat tidur ke dalam pelukannya. Diusaknya sayang belakang kepalanya. Menghirup aroma tubuh Taeyong yang selalu terasa _manis_ di inderanya. "Aku sudah merindukanmu lagi sekarang," Jaehyun mengerang. "Sampai besok," katanya, masih belum mau melepaskan Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangguk, tahu betul jika Jaehyun tidak akan menunggu sampai esok untuk kembali menghubunginya. Dia akan selalu punya alasan untuk menelpon atau mengirimi pesan _kotor_ padanya di malam hari. Taeyong tidak pernah mengeluh tentang itu, justru ia selalu menunggu-nunggu. Rasanya menyenangkan mengetahui jika Jaehyun masih memikirkannya bahkan saat ia sedang bersama… _istrinya_.

"Sampai jumpa besok," kata Taeyong, berjinjit di atas jari-jari kakinya untuk mencium Jaehyun lembut, tepat di mulut. "Hati-hati," tambahnya dengan suara pelan saat ia kembali duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Taeyong, aku..."

Tak selesai. Kalimat Jaehyun tak pernah ia selesaikan.

"Ya?"

Taeyong bisa melihat kesedihan di wajah Jaehyun saat ia menggeleng dan menuju pintu. "Lupakan saja. Aku pergi."

Ketika ia mendengar pintu depan ditutup, Taeyong langsung membenamkan wajahnya di bantal, berteriak keras-keras. Matanya tiba-tiba panas dan ia membiarkan air matanya lolos begitu saja. Taeyong tidak pernah membayangkan hidupnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Tak pernah sekalipun ia bermimpi akan menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang lain. Menjadi teman tidur, pelacur, atau _apapun_ orang lain menyebutnya, dari seseorang yang telah beristri. Yuta, sahabatnya telah memperingatkannya untuk tak menyebut dirinya sendiri seperti itu, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

 _Lee Taeyong tak lebih dari parasit penghancur rumah tangga orang lain_!

Jaehyun adalah pria yang sudah menikah. _Apa_ yang mereka lakukan itu salah, tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan ini seberapa keraspun mencoba. Dia sudah terjerat dalam pesona sang dokter sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, saat mereka bertatapan untuk pertama kali. Saat kulit mereka bersentuhan tak sengaja, tapi seperti ada sengatan listrik jutaan volt menghantam tubuhnya. Dia tak bisa pergi karena sudah terjerat terlalu dalam. Dan inilah yang ia dapatkan, rasa sakit tiap kali Jaehyun kembali _meninggalkannya_.

"Aku bodoh," isaknya lirih. "Aku bodoh karena telah jatuh padamu, Jung Jaehyun."

* * *

 **Lanjut / Delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bittersweet Love**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Warning! Alternate Universe, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, NC, Affair, Eksplisit Lemon, etc**

* * *

Ini bukan diawali dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi lebih _karena nafsu._

Taeyong merasa napasnya tercekat saat pertama kali melihat Jaehyun. Berumur pertengahan awal tiga puluh, menjulang setinggi 184 cm dengan tubuh bagus. Rambut hitam legam dipotong pendek, begitu kontras dengan warna kulit putihnya yang bersinar. Jangan lupakan tatapan mata cokelat hangat yang tajam dan juga _dimple_. Taeyong sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jung Jaehyun. _Damn_ , _he is so freaking handsome_!

Entah Taeyong harus mensyukuri atau justru mengutuk penyakit asmanya yang kambuh, karena dia tiba-tiba saja merasa kesusahan bernafas hingga harus mengobrak-abrik isi tas demi mencari inhaler dengan panik. Ia mengerang ketika menyadari bahwa aksi memalukkannya itu kini menarik perhatian semua orang di sana, _terutama_ Jaehyun dan juga insting dokter dalam dirinya. Jaehyun berbaik hati membantunya menggunakan inhaler, menenangkannya untuk menarik napas perlahan. Dan untungnya itu bekerja.

"Lebih baik?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan suara seksinya, matanya dipenuhi perhatian dan tatapannya begitu lembut memabukkan. Saat itu, Taeyong merasa dirinya telah _tewas_.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih." Taeyong menjawab dengan terengah-engah, melawan dorongan untuk menjauhkan tangan lembut yang kini memegang sikunya, alasan dari tremor di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan itu semakin buruk saat Jaehyun justru membawanya untuk duduk di barisan kursi yang ada di ruangan itu, _tepat di sampingnya_. God.

Mereka kini ada di ruang konferensi Rumah Sakit Internasional Seoul, yang dikatakan sebagai salah satu rumah sakit terbaik yang ada di Korea Selatan. Dengan fasilitas lengkap yang menawarkan pelayanan medis nomor satu. Dr. Jung Jaehyun adalah salah satu tenaga kerja di sini, tepatnya kepala bagian dari departemen bedah saraf.

Neo Culture Tehnology, atau biasa disingkat NCT, adalah salah satu perusahaan ICT terbaik di negeri ini dan telah dikontrak untuk mengubah infrastruktur ICT rumah sakit ini dengan perangkat lunak baru mereka demi pengembangan operasi dan layanan publik.

Rekan sekaligus atasaannya, Seo Youngho yang menjabat sebagai manager senior NCT telah ditugaskan untuk menandatangani kontrak kerja sama. Ia sudah mengurus dan berhadapan langsung dengan perwakilan rumah sakit ini beberapa kali, namun kini berhalangan hadir sehingga Taeyong harus menggantikannya. Ada tenggat waktu yang harus mereka penuhi. Ini adalah pertemuan terakhir sebelum penandatangan kontrak agar Taeyong beserta timnya bisa mulai bekerja.

Pertemuan ini seharusnya tak berlangsung lama. Dia hanya akan menginformasikan apa-apa yang mungkin dibutuhkan saat peng-install-an peralatan sekaligus memperkenalkan diri pada perwakilan rumah sakit.

Yang tidak Taeyong harapkan adalah ternyata diantara perwakilan rumah sakit itu, akan ada satu sosok pria yang bisa menarik perhatiannya dan membuat dunia Taeyong terasa jungkir balik hanya karena satu tatapan mata.

Lee Taeyong adalah seorang gay. Ia sudah tahu kebenaran ini sejak dirinya berusia empat belas tahun. Nerd adalah ciri khasnya, tapi ia tak pernah mendapat pembullyan karena itu. Ia menjalani operasi lasik saat umurnya lima belas, membuatnya terbebas dari kacamata tebal meski masih sesekali memakainya saat bekerja. Wajahnya _cantik_ , Taeyong tak mau mengakui ini tapi setiap lekukan halus wajahnya memang membuatnya lebih terkesan pada feminim. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi untuk standar laki-laki seusianya, tubuhnya kecil, langsing, sering terlihat tenggelam dalam sweater kebesaran yang biasa ia gunakan di atas kemejanya, membuatnya semakin menggemaskan dan menarik insting ingin melindungi bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang berani mengganggu Taeyong karena itu, justru banyak yang tertarik padanya, terkesan dengan kehebatan juga sifat lembut dan manisnya.

Taeyong adalah anak laki-laki tunggal. Mendapatkan beasiswa penuh untuk jurusan IT yang diambilnya dan lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. Pekerjaan sudah menunggunya bahkan sebelum ia selesai dengan studynya. Ia direkrut untuk bekerja di NCT karena kecerdasan dan inovasinya.

Taeyong terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya hingga tak punya waktu untuk berkencan, tak menganggap hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang terlalu serius. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan _Jung Jaehyun._ Reaksi seperti ini tak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya, membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut.

"Itu saja. Mohon bantuannya."

* * *

Taeyong dan timnya langsung mulai bekerja keesokan harinya, melakukan apa yang mereka harus lakukan sesuai bagiannya masing-masing. Taeyong sendiri mendapat satu ruangan khusus di dalam gedung rumah sakit yang diperuntukkan sebagai kantornya selama bekerja di sini. Dia memang membutuhkan ketenangan dan konsentrasi penuh untuk bagiaannya dan bertekad untuk menyelesaikannya dengan baik sebelum tenggat waktu yang diberikan.

Tapi tekadnya itu harus _sedikit_ goyah setelah kunjungan pertama Jung Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba datang ke ruangannya. Hanya untuk bertanya mengenai _apakah semua berjalan lancar_.

Taeyong menatapnya sejenak tanpa bisa menjawab. Perutnya terasa aneh, tubuhnya menegang dengan sendirinya saat mereka bertatapan. Taeyong tak bisa menjauhkan mata dari laki-laki yang kini berdiri di pintu ruangannya.

 _Apakah ada hukum di dunia ini yang diperuntukkan bagi pria yang terlalu seksi?_ Karena ini tidak adil! Taeyong merasa dirinya mengeluarkan air liur hanya dengan melihat Jaehyun berdiri di sana, dengan balutan jas putih dan stetoskop mengalung di leher, menatapnya _seperti itu_. Fuck. Jung Jaehyun memancarkan feromon dan daya tarik seksual yang tak main-main. Membuat bagian kecil dalam diri Taeyong bergetar dan menjerit meminta untuk disentuh.

"Taeyong?" tanya Jaehyun sekali lagi, sambil tersenyum geli.

"O-hh, ya. Semuanya berjalan lancar."

Taeyong hampir mengerang saat dia merasa aliran darah panas menjalar dari leher dan berkumpul di wajahnya. _Shit_! Jaehyun tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya dengan mata yang menjelajah tiap ruangan dengan tertarik, tidak terlihat akan segera pergi. "Butuh sesuatu dariku, Dr. Jung?" tanya Taeyong serak, masih berpura-pura sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin melihat-lihat," jawab Jaehyun, berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan, hingga berada tepat di samping tempat duduk Taeyong.

Ketika Jaehyun mendekat, mengulurkan leher untuk melihat layar laptop di hadapannya, Taeyong hampir mengerang dengan memalukan karena tak bisa menahan diri. Godaan dari hembusan nafas di sekitar leher dan pipinya bisa membuat Taeyong hilang akal. Napasnya perlahan semakin cepat tanpa bisa dikontrol. Taeyong sadar ia harus membuat sosok ini pergi menjauh darinya sebelum berakhir dengan dia yang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan suara gesekan lantai dan kursi putar yang digeser, Taeyong menatap Jaehyun. "Apa kau tidak punya sesuatu untuk dilakukan, Dr. Jung? Kukira seorang dokter sepertimu harusnya sedang sibuk menyelematkan nyawa orang-orang sekarang," tanyanya dengan nada sinis dan tajam. Meski kemudian ia hampir menggigit lidahnya sendiri karena sudah lancang berkata seperti itu. _Shit_ , itu terdengar kasar. Taeyong tidak bermaksud sama sekali!

Sosok itu tak terlihat tersinggung. Dengan tawa kecil, Jaehyun mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara tanda menyerah. "Maaf jika aku mengganggumu," katanya. "Aku hanya merasa tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang kau kerjakan. Sama sekali tidak ada maksud jahat. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Jaehyun melangkah keluar dari kantor Taeyong setelah bicara seperti itu.

Taeyong mengerang frustasi begitu sosok itu pergi. Menjambak rambutnya sendiri. _Apa-apan itu? Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Lee Taeyong?_ _Itu sangat tidak profesional_! Ia mencampur adukkan perasaan pribadinya dengan pekerjaan. Bagaimana ia bisa berkata seperti itu pada salah satu staff di sini? Bagaimana dengan reputasi NCT di hadapan orang-orang nanti?

 _Shit_! Taeyong panik. Dia menyalahkan kepanikannya itu untuk semua kekacauan ini. Bagaimana hanya dengan melihat wajah seorang Jung Jaehyun sudah bisa membuatnya seperti ini? Sensasi menggigil nikmat yang menakutkan. Dan seolah itu belum cukup, itu justru berlanjut dengan dirinya yang membayangkan hal-hal kotor yang tak seharusnya antara dirinya dengan Jaehyun, di ruangan ini.

Taeyong ingin bibir penuh itu bersentuhan dengan miliknya, jari-jari tangan itu menjelajahi sekujur tubuhnya. Taeyong ingin merasakan kulit mereka bergesekkan tanpa penghalang apapun. Melihat milik Jaehyun yang ia yakini besar itu perlahan bangun hingga tegak dan keras sepenuhnya. Ia ingin benda itu memasukinya, mememenuhi dirinya, membuatnya lupa hal lain selain kenikmatan hingga orgasme.

"Fuck!" Taeyong bersumpah serapah, bangkit berdiri. Dia sudah begitu keras sekarang, hanya dengan memikirkan itu semua.

 _Shit_! _Shit_! _Shit_!

Dia butuh seseorang untuk memuaskannya. Dia butuh merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan keras merengsek masuk dalam dirinya. Sebagai seorang _bottom_ , memainkan miliknya tidak akan pernah cukup untuk memuaskan hasratnya, terlebih ini sudah terlalu lama sejak ia melakukannya terakhir kali. Mungkin Taeyong memang harus memesan beberapa _mainan_ dengan jasa pengiriman paling cepat untuk menemaninya malam ini.

"Ini bukan diriku," desis Taeyong. Dirinya bukan jenis orang yang akan tertarik pada seorang pria yang telah beristri. Beristri? Ya, dia melihat cincin pernikahan melingkari jari Jaehyun di hari mereka pertama bertemu dan merasa sangat bersalah karena memiliki nafsu seperti ini padanya.

Taeyong selalu berfikir jika itu adalah hal bodoh. Tertarik pada seorang pria _straight,_ dia bersumpah takkan pernah membuat kesalahan seperti itu. Jadi kenapa ia masih saja tak bisa mengeyahkan ketertarikannya pada orang yang jelas-jelas _straight_ dan sudah menikah seperti Jung Jaehyun? Orang-orang bahkan mengatakan jika Dr. Jung memiliki keluarga bahagia yang harmonis bersama istri dan kedua anaknya, menegaskan betapa _straight_ dan tak terjangkaunya dia untuk Taeyong. Dirinya pasti sudah hilang akal.

"Shit!"

Taeyong menatap bagian bawahnya yang mengembung dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk mengontrol tubuhnya. Ia punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, tak ada waktu untuk bercinta― _apalagi membayangkan bercinta dengan seorang Jung Jaehyun_. Taeyong tak punya pilihan selain menahan diri, berharap bisa terus seperti itu hingga pekerjaannya selesai dan ia bisa pergi dari sini.

* * *

Tapi _sayangnya_ , sepertinya Tuhan sedang tidak berbaik hati untuk mengabulkan harapan Taeyong yang satu itu.

Jaehyun justru membuat kebiasaan baru dengan selalu muncul ke kantornya setiap hari hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi.

 _'Semuanya baik-baik saja? Butuh bantuan?'_

 _'Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Ada kendala?'_

 _'Ini sudah jam makan siang, tidak mau berhenti sebentar dan pergi ke Cafetarian?'_

Jaehyun tak pernah dengan lancang mencoba melihat pekerjaan di laptop Taeyong lagi. Dia bahkan berdiri dengan mengambil jarak _aman_ dan baru bicara jika Taeyong sudah berhenti dan mau menatapnya. Dia benar-benar belajar dari kunjungan pertamanya untuk tak membuat Taeyong marah dengan _mengganggu_ pemuda itu, meski dia tak pernah tahu jika hanya dengan kehadirannya saja, sudah cukup untuk _mengganggu_ Taeyong dalam konteks berbeda.

Mereka mulai banyak berbicara, tentu saja. Taeyong sesekali akan menjelaskan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan, atau membiarkan Jaehyun menceritakan bagaimana operasinya hari itu berlangsung. Kadang, jika mereka sudah merasa kehabisan bahan obrolan, mereka juga akan membahas hal lain yang lebih pribadi seperti kesukaan dan lain-lain, atau bahkan hal-hal random. Jaehyun juga sering mencoba melucu, memberinya lelucon konyol yang sama sekali tidak konyol, tapi Taeyong sama sekali tak keberatan.

Itu memberikan dampak yang luar biasa bagi keduanya, karena mereka kini sudah tak segan-segan lagi mengutarakan isi hati saat bersama.

Disadari atau tidak, Taeyong juga mulai menantikan kehadiran Jaehyun di ruangannya tiap hari.

"Tadi anak dari pasien yang aku operasi mendatangiku, anak perempuan kecil, manis sekali, giginya seperti kelinci, namanya Nayeon. Dengan malu-malu ia memberiku permen-permen cokelat, mengecup pipiku dan berkata 'terimakasih dokter' dengan begitu menggemaskan. Aku ingat jika kau sangat suka cokelat, Taeyong, untuk itulah aku ke sini."

Jaehyun adalah sosok yang manis, perhatian, penyayang, dan baik. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa ia terkadang akan diam seperti memiliki dunia sendiri dengan binar sedih di matanya, Jaehyun adalah teman yang sangat _baik_.

Taeyong ingat saat Jaehyun pertama kali membawakannya jajangmyeon untuknya. Ia belum makan apapun sejak pagi. Terlalu asik dengan pekerjaannya hingga melupakan hal penting seperti mengisi perut. Taeyong hanya bersyukur Jaehyun mau menyisihkan sedikit waktu untuk memberikan perhatian kecil seperti itu.

Satu hal lain yang ia pelajari malam itu adalah bahwa Jung Jaehyun juga bisa menjadi sangat cerewet saat dia mau.

* * *

Empat minggu berlalu.

Pekerjaan Taeyong hampir selesai. Hanya tinggal dua instalasi utama untuk pengaturan keseluruhan dan semuanya akan selesai. Ini akan membutuhkan waktu paling lama dua minggu, tapi ia harus menunggu pekerjaan anggota tim lainnya selesai sebelum bisa melakukannya.

Secara singkat, bisa dikatakan jika Taeyong sedang menikmati waktu bersantainya. Tak seperti biasa dimana Taeyong akan selalu sibuk dengan laptop untuk pekerjaannya, kini ia justru duduk damai di sofa ruangan itu untuk menonton film. Jaehyun sudah berkata akan datang dan membawa beberapa makanan sejak tiga puluh menit lalu, tapi tak kunjung datang.

"Seseorang sepertinya melupakan jalan ke sini hingga bisa terlambat setengah jam," gumam Taeyong begitu Jaehyun muncul di balik pintu ruangannya.

Jaehyun tertawa, melangkah masuk dengan kantung-kantung penuh makanan yang ia janjikan. "Maaf. Tapi gadis kecilku memaksa ingin kujemput jadi terpaksa aku harus menjemputnya lebih dulu," jelasnya.

Taeyong mengangguk saja. "Aku lapar," katanya sambil mengambil alih satu kantung dan mengeluarkan isinya. Satu kotak pizza langsung diambil dan mulai dihabiskan.

Jaehyun duduk di sampingnya dan tersenyum melihat Taeyong yang begitu lahap. " _Nah_ , begitu. Kau harus makan lebih banyak. Tubuhmu itu perlu lebih banyak tambahan lemak."

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak juga, kau sudah sempurna." Jaehyun menjawab tanpa berpikir, setidaknya itu anggapan Taeyong. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika Taeyong sedang memandangnya terkejut sekarang. Lebih tertarik dengan film yang sedang Taeyong play di laptopnya yang ada di atas meja. "Menonton apa?"

Taeyong menelan ludah, menjawab seadanya. "Film membosankan."

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban seperti itu. Ia terlihat termenung sebelum bertanya. "Apa yang biasanya kau lakukan untuk bersenang-senang, Taeyong?" gumam Jaehyun. Tangannya bersandar di sandaran sofa guna menopang kepala, berbalik menyamping menghadap Taeyong.

"Bersenang-senang?" Taeyong yang sedang menghabiskan potongan pizza ketiganya menoleh. Fuck. Ia tak tahu jika kini mereka berjarak sedekat itu. Karena ketika Taeyong menoleh, wajah Jaehyun berada tepat di hadapannya. Dia menatap mata Jaehyun dan merasakan getaran aneh yang menyenangkan menjalar di sekitar tulang punggungnya. Dengan gugup Taeyong tertawa, "Aku bersenang-senang sepanjang waktu dengan laptopku." Ia mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri untuk segera berpaling dari mata Jaehyun, tetapi tubuhnya seakan tak mau menuruti perintah otaknya.

"Itu tidak terdengar menyenangkan," bisik Jaehyun, matanya terkunci pada Taeyong. "Kau harus mencoba hal lain."

"Seperti... _apa_?" Taeyong menahan napas, merasa bibirnya tiba-tiba kering. Ia seakan bisa mendengar gemuruh dari debaran jantungnya sendiri saat melihat fokus mata menawan Jaehyun perlahan berpindah dari mata, ke bibirnya. Taeyong terkesiap ketika melihat mata Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba penuh dengan nafsu. Lidahnya muncul untuk menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Terlihat erotic. _God_ , Taeyong sangat ingin Jaehyun menciumnya sekarang juga.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Jaehyun serak, "Kau masih muda, Taeyong. Mungkin kau harus coba clubbing?"

"Dari mana kau tahu aku masih muda?"

"Terlihat, dari wajahmu. Dua tiga?"

"Dua lima," ralat Taeyong. Ia membalik tubuhnya ke samping sehingga sepenuhnya menghadap Jaehyun, potongan pizza disimpan di dalam kotak. Tindakannya ini membuat wajah mereka menjadi begitu dekat hingga keduanya bisa merasakan napas satu sama lain di wajah mereka. "Berapa umurmu, Jaehyun?"

"Tiga puluh dua." Jaehyun merespon, memiringkan sedikit wajahnya.

Bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

" _You're so fucking sexy_." Taeyong berkata tanpa berpikir, bibirnya menyapu milik Jaehyun kilat. Gelombang keinginan yang menerpanya terlalu kuat. Ia mencoba menekannya tapi tidak berhasil. Taeyong memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena kurangnya pengendalian diri. Namun itu bahkan tak mampu untuk meredam kabut nafsu yang kini dirasakannya.

"Benarkah?" bisik Jaehyun dengan nada rendah, matanya menutup. " _And you, you're the most gorgeous man I've ever meet_." Lidahnya keluar, secara perlahan dan sensual menjilat salah satu sudut bibir Taeyong.

Taeyong mengerang, menggigil dengan sentuhan intim itu. "Jaehyun..." Ia merintih, terbata-bata sambil membuka mulutnya, menangkap lidah basah Jaehyun dan kemudian mulai mengisapnya. Sebuah erangan penuh nafsu muncul dari tenggorokan Jaehyun saat ia mendapat izin dari Taeyong untuk memasukkan lidah dalam mulutnya, mengisapnya perlahan, mengaitkan lidah mereka, bergerak seirama hingga menghasilkan bunyi kecipak erotis.

" _Mhhm_ …"

Ketika ciuman berhenti, Jaehyun mengisap bibir bawah Taeyong, menggigitnya ringan. "Taeyong?" Jaehyun berkata tepat di bibir Taeyong. "Apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli." Taeyong sudah kehilangan pikirannya, _seluruhnya_ , " _I want you_ ," bisiknya gemetar, tidak peduli bahwa orang ini _straight_ dan sudah menikah. Taeyong hanya ingin dia. Dia _menginginkan_ Jaehyun.

"Oh. God, Taeyong," erang Jaehyun, sebelum sepenuhnya mengklaim mulut Taeyong dengan ciuman yang dalam dan tergesa.

" _Mhhm_ …"

Jaehyun mengambil kontrol penuh, memagut bibir Taeyong dengan lembut dan putus asa. Memberikan tekanan yang tepat sambil sesekali mengisap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian, seakan tak membiarkan Taeyong bernafas. Lidah lapar membelai setiap bagian dalam mulut Taeyong, mencoba merasakan setiap sudut gua hangat itu.

 _Shit_! _He's good kisser_ , pikir Taeyong. Jaehyun bisa membuatnya gila, gila untuk disentuh lebih jauh lagi. Taeyong mendesah nikmat dalam ciuman mereka, menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada Jaehyun yang kini membelai langit-langit mulutnya dengan nakal. Ketika Jaehyun akhirnya melepaskan bibirnya, Taeyong merintih putus asa. "Jaehyun, _please_..." Tubuhnya menegang akan gairah. Ia tidak pernah begitu putus asa untuk disentuh, tidak pernah sebegini putus asa hanya demi _seks_.

Tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, tapi dalam waktu singkat pakaian keduanya sudah terlepas, meninggalkan mereka berdua sama-sama telanjang. Benda berdenyut mereka bergesekan satu sama lain. Taeyong tidak terkejut sama sekali ketika melihat milik Jaehyun, yang seperti perkiraannya, memang begitu _besar_. Keduanya sama-sama putus asa, sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk saling mengagumi tubuh masing-masing.

"Fuck, Taeyong, aku tidak punya lube dan kondom." Jaehyun terdengar kesal.

"Aku punya kondom di dompetku," suara Taeyong gemetar, nafasnya berat saat ia meraih celananya demi mengambil benda yang dimaksud, langsung menyerahkannya pada Jaehyun. Taeyong merintih seksi saat melihat Jaehyun memakaikan kondom itu pada miliknya yang besar. Dia menjilat bibir, ingin merasakan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya, tapi saat ini, Taeyong merasa jika lubang pantatnya yang berkedut jauh lebih menginginkannya. "Cepat, ahh," rintihnya, putus asa.

Jaehyun membungkukkan tubuh ke arah Taeyong, matanya sayu akan nafsu. Dia menyentuhkan ujung miliknya melawan lubang berkerut Taeyong. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Taeyong. Aku butuh sesuatu yang licin. Aku harus..." Ucapannya terhenti saat kepalanya berbalik ke arah meja dan mendapati botol lotion di sana. Jaehyun mengambil lotion itu, membuka tutup dan mengeluarkan isinya banyak-banyak hingga melumuri jari-jarinya sambil terus mencium Taeyong rakus.

Ketika jari licin Jaehyun menembus lubang laparnya, Taeyong merasa hampir gila. Rasanya nikmat sekali hingga membuatnya mengerang, merintih untuk segera dimasuki. " _Oh God, that feels so good_." Taeyong mengerang lebih keras saat dua jari mengisi lubangnya. Mulai menggerakkan pinggul demi menyambut jari-jari itu masuk lebih dalam. Rasanya sungguh gila. "Jaehyun!" Ia tersentak saat jari-jari tebal Jaehyun menusuk lebih dalam hingga menyentuh prostatnya. Napasnya terengah-engah, kepayahan. Tubuhnya berkeringat saat ia dengan tanpa malu-malu memohon pada Jaehyun untuk segera memasukinya. _"Please, give me your big-hard cock_ , Jaehyun. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi!"

Dan Jaehyun memberikan itu padanya. _Keras_.

 _He'd fucked him so good_.

Tubuh Taeyong bergetar hebat, berguncang-guncang tiap kali milik Jaehyun memasukinya.

God, Taeyong tidak pernah merasa _sepenuh_ ini. Ia tak pernah merasa sedidominasi ini oleh orang lain. Dirinya bahkan tidak bisa mengingat seberapa lama pergumulannya dengan Jaehyun. Yang ia tahu, ketika ia melihat ekspresi Jaehyun yang begitu menikmati ini, Taeyong merasakan sentakan kenikmatan yang begitu kuat hingga berefek pada lubangnya yang menjepit milik Jaehyun di dalamnya dengan lebih kuat. Pemuda Jung itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang, menggeram rendah.

"Jaehyun! _Oh, god_! Jaehyun! Jaehyun―Ahhhh!"

" _Taeyong_ …"

Klimaks mereka ketika akhirnya datang, membuat mereka saling menyuarakan nama masing-masing dengan begitu keras.

 _Jung Jaehyun jelas tahu bagaimana caranya bercinta_!

Taeyong merasa tenaganya langsung terkuras habis. Perlahan kembali mendapatkan pikirannya mengenai siapa dirinya, ada dimana dan dengan siapa dia sekarang. Hal seliar dan semeyenangkan ini dalam seks, belum pernah ia merasakannya. Tubuhnya masih gemetar dari kesenangan yang ia peroleh, bersama semburan cairan putihnya yang masih belum berhenti.

Taeyong ingin meminta Jaehyun melakukan hal seperti ini lagi padanya, persetan dengan mereka yang kehabisan kondom! Matanya benar-benar melebar ketika melihat noda cairan menutupi perut ratanya. Taeyong tak ingat pernah orgasme sebanyak ini sebelumnya dan itupun tanpa dirinya harus repot-repot menyentuh miliknya sama sekali, hanya karena milik Jaehyun di dalamnya.

Taeyong tersentak ketika ia akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. "Itu tadi luar bia―"

"Fuck!" Jaehyun mengumpat dan berguling dari atas Taeyong, mencabut kemaluannya begitu saja. Ia melompat berdiri kemudian melepaskan kondom dengan panik dan tergesa. "Aku pergi." Ia bahkan tak menatap Taeyong saat mengatakan itu, mulai membenahi dirinya.

"Apa?" Taeyong terkejut dengan sikap dingin dan tak tak peduli tiba-tiba dari Jaehyun. Ia bahkan bertanya-tanya kemana sosok seksi dengan perlakuan manis yang baru saja mengguncangkan dunianya beberapa saat lalu itu menghilang.

Jaehyun berhenti di pintu kamar tapi tidak berpaling menghadap Taeyong. "Aku harus berpikir. Hanya... kumohon jangan temui aku dulu." Dengan itu ia keluar dan menutup pintu.

Dengan wajah panas dan memerah karena malu, Taeyong berpakaian dengan cepat dan meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk menuju apartemen. Meski dia tak berencana pulang malam itu. _Fuck_. Inilah yang terjadi ketika kau melakukan hal _ini_ dengan orang yang salah, pikir Taeyong. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri saat melajukan mobilnya keluar dari area parkir rumah sakit.

 _Apa yang ada dipikirannya?_

Taeyong mengambil ponsel dan mencari kontak Youngho dengan tangan gemetar untuk meminta izin tak bekerja esok hari, _selama mungkin yang diizinkan_. Dia takkan bisa melihat Jaehyun lagi. Bahkan mungkin takkan bisa kembali ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja lagi. Tapi kemudian niatnya urung saat ia ingat jika atasannya itu sedang dalam masa berkabung atas kematian ayahnya dan tak bisa diganggu.

" _Shit_!" Taeyong berteriak marah, memukul keras stir. Berusaha untuk tak menangis saat itu juga.

* * *

 **Lanjut?**

* * *

 _Fast update_! Terimakasih yang sudah favorite dan follow story ini. Juga yang sempat mereview chapter sebelumnya.

 **Balasan Review**

Kk: Sudah dibahas di sini awal pertemuan mereka gimana ya

Guest: ini ga lama, kan?

dtime, blakcpearl: Sudah ;)

hana. akira3: Jaehyun memang sudah menikah, tapi keseksiannya tak bisa ada yang bisa menolak, termasuk Taeyong. Ditunggu aja ya.

Dorokdok: Untungnya ini hanya fiksi, haha. Hubungan seperti ini memang akan membuat banyak pihak terluka. Untuk ending, diusahakan yang paling memuaskan. Ditunggu saja, tidak akan lama-lama karena ini mungkin hanya 3-4 chapter. Jaehyun memang sudah punya anak, istrinya di sini perempuan dan _yes_ , tebakanmu ada yang benar. Alasan Jaehyun akan terbuka nanti, ini masih awal pertemuan mereka. Haha, kalimatnya memang seperti itu kok, jangan baper ya. Yuk sama-sama tunggu jandanya Tae! :D

Jaeyongrs: Ini sudah, semoga rasa penasarannya sedikit terbayar

tryss: Anggap saja sifat Taeyong di sini memang sedikit perasa jadi sering menyalahkan diri sendiri gitu. Kalau Jaehyun, memang karena statusnya itu :')

Ditunggu review untuk chapter ini. Jika masih ada yang belum dimengerti atau masih penasaran tanyakan saja. Pasti dijawab asal tidak menjurus pada spoiler, haha. Sampai jumpa lagi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bittersweet Love**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Warning! Alternate Universe, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, NC, Affair, Eksplisit Lemon, etc**

* * *

Taeyong tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali ke rumah sakit keesokan harinya.

Dr. Jung tidak datang hari ini, sepertinya mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari karena ada urusan keluarga. Seorang perawat yang ia tanya memberinya jawaban seperti itu. Haruskah Taeyong senang? Atau tidak? Karena Jaehyun _jelas_ menghindarinya. Bahkan hingga hari kelimanya, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Jaehyun di rumah sakit. Taeyong berusaha tidak peduli, tenggelam dalam pekerjaan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

Namun kemudian ada ketukan pelan di pintu.

"Masuk," ucapnya tanpa teralih dari layar laptop.

Wangi cologne yang ia kenali langsung menyerang inderanya bahkan sebelum mendengar langkah kaki.

Taeyong membeku. Kepalanya terangkat di saat yang sama Jaehyun menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia tidak repot-repot mematikan laptopnya. Hanya menutupnya begitu saja lalu bangkit. "Lama tidak bertemu Dr. Jung," katanya sambil memasukkan laptop ke dalam ransel. "Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Jika kau ingin berbicara denganku, kita bisa bicarakan besok―"

"Taeyong, aku minta maaf." Jaehyun berkata pelan. "Aku tahu aku salah meninggalkanmu begitu saja dan aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Taeyong berkata sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Tidak seharusnya aku… melakukan itu dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi. Aku yang salah. Kau sudah menikah dan harusnya aku bisa menempatkan diriku."

"Aku yang sudah menikah. Harusnya aku yang bisa menempatkan diriku. Ini bukan salahmu."

"Kita anggap saja semua itu tak pernah terjadi." Taeyong memakai ranselnya, mengambil ponsel dan kunci mobil. Berjalan tergesa ke arah pintu tapi dihalangi oleh tubuh menjulang Jaehyun. Sosok itu memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon, jelas tidak akan membiarkan Taeyong pergi begitu saja.

"Taeyong..." Jaehyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kecewa dalam suaranya.

Taeyong tahu benar tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mendorong tubuh itu ke samping agar ia bisa lewat. Tidak dengan tubuh lemahnya ini. Satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Jaehyun menyingkir dari hadapannya adalah dengan memintanya baik-baik.

"Kita bisa bicarakan itu besok. Sekarang aku mau pulang," kata Taeyong. Ia mencoba menerobos ke sisi yang lain tapi Jaehyun kembali menghalanginya. Sama sekali tak bergeming meski Taeyong menatapnya sedemikian dingin. "Kau menghalangi jalanku," desahnya lelah.

"Taeyong, _kumohon_." Jaehyun tidak akan berpindah dari tempatnya sebelum satu keinginannya ini terpenuhi. "Dengarkan aku. Aku hanya ingin―"

"APA LAGI YANG KAU INGINKAN DARIKU?!" Taeyong berteriak, matanya menyalang karena marah.

Terkejut. Taeyong sendiri merasa terkejut dengan ledakan kemarahannya ini. Betapa _marahnya_ dia pada Jaehyun. Kenyataan itu malah membuatnya semakin marah karena ia selalu menjadi sosok dengan pengendalian diri yang baik, tak pernah membiarkan dirinya lepas kendali oleh apapun, sebelum ini. Dia belum lama mengenal Jaehyun dan pria itu sudah bisa menarik keluar sisi terburuk dalam dirinya. Taeyong tak suka itu.

Dia mungkin melakukan kesalahan karena tidur dengan pria yang sudah menikah, tapi apakah dia pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu? Jaehyun meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah seks mereka. Sama sekali tak mau menatapnya seakan dirinya adalah sosok paling menjijikkan di muka bumi hingga Taeyong merasa benar-benar seperti pelacur murahan.

"Kumohon, Taeyong. Aku tahu kau marah tapi sekali ini saja, dengarkan aku. Kumohon." Jaehyun terlihat dan terdengar begitu putus asa. "Jika setelah itu kau masih ingin pergi, aku tidak akan pernah menghentikanmu lagi. Kumohon Taeyong," bisiknya.

Taeyong membuang mukanya, mengambil langkah mundur untuk menaruh ranselnya di atas meja, mengikuti Jaehyun untuk duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan itu. Keduanya sama-sama diam.

"Lihat aku."

Taeyong hanya memandang lurus ke depan, sama sekali tak mau memandang Jaehyun.

"Taeyong, _lihat aku_ ," pintanya.

Taeyong mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan berbalik menatap Jaehyun.

"Istriku sakit." Jaehyun memulai ceritanya. "Dia―"

"Dengar, aku tidak tertarik dengan cerita menyedihkan tentang istrimu." Taeyong memotong geram, bangkit. Mendengar itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. "Aku pergi."

"Taeyong kumohon dengarkan aku." Tangan Jaehyun menangkap pergelangan tangan Taeyong, menahannya agar tidak pergi. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti alasan dari perlakuanku padamu malam itu. Aku harus menceritakan ini. _Dengarkan aku_. Hanya itu yang kuminta." Jaehyun tampak begitu putus asa, begitu rapuh. Membuat Taeyong tidak bisa meninggalkan.

Dengan tidak nyaman, Taeyong kembali duduk. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Langsung saja," gumamnya.

"Terima kasih." Jaehyun berkata dengan suara kecil. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti Jaehyun yang selalu Taeyong kagumi. Meski masih marah, Taeyong merasa kasihan padanya. Jaehyun mengambil napas dalam, pandangannya jatuh menetap pada lantai. "Istriku sakit. Sebagian tubuhnya, dari dada hingga kaki lumpuh sejak lima tahun lalu. Aku dan dia, kami tumbuh bersama, teman masa kecil, anak dari keluarga yang tinggal di rumah yang bersebelahan. Kami tak terpisahkan, bermain bersama, masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Di sekolah menengah, akhirnya kami menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Kami langsung menikah setelah lulus. Setelah itu aku melanjutkan sekolahku dengan mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Dia yang selalu menyukai seni peran juga melanjutkan sekolah dengan mengambil jurusan seni. Kami sangat bahagia, saling memiliki dan mencintai satu sama lain hingga membuat orang-orang iri. Aku dan dia sudah merencanakan begitu banyak hal untuk masa depan kami. Mulai mewujudkannya satu persatu." Jaehyun tersenyum kecil mengenang masa lalu bersama kekasihnya. Tapi senyum itu tak bertahan lama karena langsung berganti dengan jenis senyum yang lain, sedih.

"Tepat empat bulan setelah pernikahan kami, kondisi kesehatan tiba-tiba memburuk. Istriku, ia dinyatakan lumpuh." Jaehyun berdehem dan melanjutkan ceritanya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku benar-benar hancur. Aku melakukan semua hal yang aku bisa untuk membuatnya sembuh. Kami mendatangi banyak dokter, mencoba berbagai macam pengobatan, semuanya sia-sia. Aku belajar keras, siang dan malam tanpa istirahat mendalami semua hal medis berkaitan dengan saraf untuk menemukan cara mengobatinya. Pengobatan yang ia jalani memang membuatnya lebih baik, ia bisa kembali menggunakan lengan kirinya sekarang, tapi itu belumlah cukup."

"Ya, aku memang mendapatkan banyak hal dari usahaku, kerja keras dari tiap penelitianku, aku sukses sekarang, tapi apa yang kuinginkan sesungguhnya sama sekali belum tercapai. Aku ingin dia sembuh. Menjadi istriku yang selalu bersemangat memainkan peran di panggung teater. Aku ingin dia kembali."

"Pada ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang kedua, dia berkata ingin melakukan hal istimewa untukku. Ia bersikeras membawa suara anak kecil untuk mengisi rumah kami. Membawa Minhyung yang saat itu berusia lima tahun melengkapi keluarga kami dengan mengadopsinya. Dan itu kembali terulang dengan Lami, gadis kecilku. Istriku berkata jika aku terlihat sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran Minhyung dan dengan membawa Lami dalam kehidupan kami, semuanya akan semakin sempurna." Jaehyun menatap jari-jarinya, ia masih bisa merasakan genggaman tangan mungil dari gadis kecilnya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Pandangannya jatuh pada cincin pernikahannya, membuatnya mengingat sang istri. "Aku mencintainya. Dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang ada di hatiku. Aku selalu berusaha membahagiakannya, tak mau membuatnya bersedih. Selingkuh, sama sekali tak pernah terpikir aku akan melakukannya… _setidaknya sampai sekarang_."

Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya dan akhirnya menatap Taeyong, dengan _tatapan itu_. "Aku… ketika aku menyadari apa yang telah kulakukan, aku bingung, aku takut. Aku tidak percaya aku benar-benar melakukan itu padanya. Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya, mengaku padanya saat aku pulang malam itu. Aku bahkan hampir melakukannya, demi Tuhan. Tapi akhirnya aku tidak bisa." Jeda sejenak. "Aku tahu seberapa pun kacau dan kalutnya aku, perlakuanku padamu sungguh tidak adil. Aku sangat menyesal, Taeyong. Aku minta maaf."

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun. Jelas ia tidak bisa percaya jika Jaehyun akan menjadi sosok sesetia itu, dengan keadaan istrinya yang seperti itu, ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpaling. Tidak pernah melirik orang lain, yang artinya tidak pernah _tidur_ dengan orang lain. Kehidupan seksnya hanya ia alami bersama sang istri, empat bulan setelah mereka menikah. Tidak pernah dengan laki-laki lain sebelumnya. Tapi, _fuck_! Dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana memuaskan partnernya di atas tempat tidur saat bercinta. Wajah Taeyong memerah mengingat malam mereka sebelumnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka hal itu. Karena kau… _sangat hebat._ "

 _Oh god._ Mengatakan ini secara langsung sungguh terasa memalukan!

Mata Jaehyun melebar karena terkejut mendengar kata-kata Taeyong. Itu jelas bukan respon yang ia harapkan dari sang pemuda Lee setelah mendengar ceritanya. Jaehyun tertawa kecil. "Jika kau maksud adalah _teknikku_ , Taeyong. Itu karena aku adalah seorang dokter. Aku tahu dengan pasti dimana dan bagaimana cara menemukan prostat," ujarnya dengan senyum bangga.

Pipi Taeyong hangat, sebelum menggeleng keras. Bukan saatnya untuk itu.

"Aku turut bersedih dengan keadaan istrimu, Jaehyun. Mendengar ceritamu, aku tahu dia wanita yang sangat luar biasa," kata Taeyong pelan. Tak heran jika Jaehyun sangat mencintainya, pikirnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

Jaehyun mengangguk, matanya memandang jauh dengan binar memuja. "Irene. Dia memang wanita luar biasa, tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya."

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya, rasa bersalah kembali dan menyerang dadanya bertubi-tubi hingga sesak. "Aku sangat menyesal karena telah begitu tega melakukan ini padanya."

"Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, Yongie. _Aku_. Akulah yang melakukan itu." Jaehyun menegaskan kalimat _aku_ pada kalimat itu. "Tiga bulan terakhir ini kesehatan tak kunjung membaik, penyakitnya semakin parah. Aku begitu khawatir dan stres. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi kau… kau bisa membuatku melupakan perasaan itu. Saat aku bersamamu, semua kekhawatiranku hilang. Mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktu denganmu sangat menyenangkan. Aku berharap bisa lebih lama ada di ruangan ini, karena aku merasa hidup saat itu. Maaf karena sudah menyeretmu dalam masalah ini. Tapi… aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika kau pergi dariku. Lima hari ini terasa seperti neraka untukku. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu, berbicara denganmu. Taeyong, kau tidak tahu bagaimana hari-hari itu aku lalui."

Jaehyun memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, mengerang. Tidak tahu merasa seperti apa, semuanya campur baur. "Ya, aku merasa bersalah karena telah menyelingkuhi Irene. Aku ingin menghukum diriku sendiri dengan membuatmu jauh dariku. Tapi… aku tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi."

Taeyong tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal ini, hanya saja ia tak bisa melewatkannya begitu saja. "Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan selama bertahun-tahun tanpa..."

Jaehyun mendesah. Jelas tahu maksud dari pertanyaan Taeyong. "Aku punya ini." Ia mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan cincin pernikahan yang mengisi jari manisnya. "Aku bekerja terlalu keras hingga tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu." Jaehyun tertawa singkat, meski tak terdengar tulus. "Irene pernah menawarkan dirinya. Ia bilang aku bisa menggunakan tangan dan mulutnya tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu padanya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya memberiku kesenangan sementara ia tak bisa merasakannya juga. Ia memaksaku untuk memiliki istri simpanan, atau pelacur. Aku menolak. Di tahun kesepuluh kami menikah, ia menangis dan meminta cerai dariku, berkata jika dirinya hanya menjadi beban untukku. Aku terlalu mencintainya dan tak bisa melakukan itu, meski ia sendiri yang menyuruhku, yang memintaku. Hatinya sangat baik. Tidak ada yang bisa memahamiku sebaik dia. Melihatnya merana terasa membunuhku, Taeyong. Aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Bagaimana dengan anak-anak jika dia meninggalkan kami? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku―"

Sebelum tahu apa yang ia lakukan, Taeyong menarik tubuh gemetar Jaehyun dalam pelukan erat. Air mata turun begitu saja membasahi pipinya. Hatinya terasa sakit untuk Jaehyun. Tubuhnya boleh jadi lebih kecil dari pria yang kini ada dalam pelukannya, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia memiliki keinginan kuat untuk melindunginya, memberinya kenyamanan yang bisa ia tawarkan. Berada di sisinya hingga Jaehyun tahu jika dirinya tidak sendirian lagi untuk melewati itu semua.

* * *

Setelah waktu berlalu yang serasa seperti berjam-jam, Jaehyun menarik diri dari pelukan Taeyong, tampak malu karena sudah terlihat begitu lemah dengan menangis. "Maaf," ujarnya serak.

Taeyong menggeleng, memberi senyum kecil. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kurasa. Terima kasih."

Mereka duduk diam, larut dalam lamunan masing-masing. Taeyong merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri karena menjadi salah satu penyebab dari rasa bersalah Jaehyun. Seandainya Jaehyun berkata jika istrinya adalah wanita jahat, mungkin ia tidak akan merasa seburuk ini. Wanita itu terlalu baik untuk diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Kenapa aku, Jaehyun? Maksudku, kau bukan gay. Tapi… _kenapa aku?_ "

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong sejenak. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia tak pernah tertarik dengan pria manapun sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah berencana untuk tidur dengan Taeyong. Jaehyun memang menyukainya, menyukai tiap obrolan mereka, menyukai bagaimana saat beban-beban berat miliknya terangkat dari dirinya saat bersamanya. Merasa begitu bebas.

Jaehyun selalu menutup diri, terlalu serius. Dia bahkan tak punya waktu banyak untuk berbincang dengan teman-temannya, selain masalah pekerjaan. Ia tidak suka melihat pandangan kasihan dan simpati yang ia dapat dari mereka jika ia menceritakan masalah pribadinya, terutama tentang istrinya. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua malaikat kecilnya jika punya waku luang. Jadi, ketika ia mulai mengenal Taeyong, yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya juga masalah yang ia punya, ia hanya berpikir jika itu membawa suasana baru dan perasaan nyaman. Ia merasa bebas saat ada di sekitarnya. Taeyong berhasil melewati dinding pertahanan yang Jaehyun buat selama bertahun-tahun begitu saja tanpa sadar. Mungkin karena sifat manis dan menggemaskannya. Dan untuk malam sebelumnya, tentang seks mereka, itu terjadi begitu saja. Itu benar-benar luar biasa, ia akui. Jaehyun benar-benar menyesal setelahnya tapi tahu ia ingin merasakannya lagi jika diberi kesempatan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Taeyong." Jaehyun akhirnya berkata pelan. "Aku hanya… tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu."

Taeyong memandangnya lekat.

"Itulah masalahnya. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku memikirkanmu saat aku bangun. Aku memikirkanmu saat aku bersama anak-anakku. Aku bahkan memikirkanmu saat aku sedang bersama istriku, saat aku merawatnya. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Lucu sekali bukan?" Jaehyun tertawa paksa. "Waktu yang aku habiskan bersamamu hanya membuatku semakin sadar jika aku menyukaimu. _Terlalu menyukaimu_. Dan itu membuatku takut." Jaehyun balas memandang Taeyong hingga keduanya bertatapan.

"Aku menyukaimu juga, Jaehyun." Taeyong berkata pelan, mengakui apa yang selalu ia rasakan. "Aku menyukai segala hal tentangmu. Aku suka cara kau melihatku, pemikiranmu, caramu berbicara… aku suka. Aku bahkan tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan, asal aku bisa mendengar suaramu itu sudah cukup bagiku!" erangnya. Kepala Taeyong tertunduk, pipinya hangat. "Dan bukan hanya kau, karena aku juga, aku juga memikirkanmu sepanjang waktu."

Jaehyun terkejut dengan pengakuan itu. Ia ingin membawa Taeyong dalam pelukannya, tak melepaskannya lagi. Ia ingin menciumnya saat itu juga, tapi itu tidak benar. Jaehyun mengerang kesal, marah pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang aku rasakan terasa sempurna. Benar namun salah di saat bersamaan. Ini tidak bisa terjadi lagi Taeyong." Ia membisikkan kalimat terakhirnya. "Tapi aku berharap jika kita masih tetap berteman."

Taeyong menggeleng, menghela napas panjang. "Aku harus pergi, Jaehyun," katanya pelan. Tersenyum sedih. "Aku rasa memang itulah yang harus kulakukan. _Pergi_."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Jaehyun menahan pergelangan tangannya, kalut. "Apa kau pikir kita tidak bisa―"

"Dengar, Jaehyun," mulai Taeyong. "Aku hanya berusaha jujur padamu. Aku tertarik padamu. _Sangat_. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah tertarik padamu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di bawahmu, bersamamu _di tempat tidur_. Aku minta maaf, aku tahu aku adalah orang yang mengerikan karena memiliki keinginan seperti itu meski aku tahu jika kau sudah menikah, tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana denganmu, tapi apa yang terjadi malam itu, di sini, benar-benar menakjubkan untukku. Tidak mungkin aku bisa melupakannya kemudian berpura-pura jika semua itu tidak pernah terjadi. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk merasakannya lagi, menginginkannya lagi. Aku berpikir jika itu akan berubah setelah melihat reaksimu, setelah kau meninggalkanmu saat itu. Tapi aku… aku tetap menginginkannya. Semakin _menginginkannya_ saat melihatmu."

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya.

"Itu sama sekali tidak adil untuk istrimu―Irene, aku, bahkan dirimu. Jika aku terus berada di dekatmu, menghabiskan waktu denganmu, aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk terus menahan diriku untuk tak menyentuhmu. Aku manusia. Aku gay. Dan kau pria paling seksi yang pernah kutemui. Aku tidak berpiir jika aku bisa berhenti _menginginkanmu_."

" _Taeyong_ …"

"Yang coba kukatakan adalah bahwa aku tidak bisa menjadi temanmu, Jaehyun. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa yang terjadi di malam itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Kita tidak bisa bersama bahkan jika kau bilang untuk menjadi _teman_. Itu seperti kecanduanku pada cokelat. Aku tahu mengkonsumsinya terlalu banyak akan berpengaruh buruk padaku, tapi aku tetap mengkonsumsinya dan tidak bisa berhenti saat melihatnya ada di depanku. _Karena itu terlalu menggoda untuk ditolak_."

Jaehyun menelan ludah, mengerti benar maksudnya. Dia merasa takut, tertekan, benar-benar putus asa. Memikirkan dirinya yang tidak bisa lagi melihat Taeyong, berbicara dengannya, tertawa, makan bersama seperti mereka sebelumnya. Memikirkan Taeyong akan pergi membuatnya panik, kalut, depresi.

 _Tidak boleh. Taeyong tidak boleh pergi!_

"Jika aku berkata aku tetap ingin bersamamu, bukan sebagai teman tapi _dalam hubungan seperti itu_ , apa… apa kau akan merubah pikiranmu?" Jaehyun bertanya pelan. Pertanyaan gila yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Taeyong terkejut, membeku.

 _Ia tidak mengharapkan pertanyaan seperti itu!_

Dia menatap Jaehyun, jantungnya berdebar begitu keras di dadanya. Tuhan, apa yang telah dilakukan pria ini padanya? Ia tidak bisa menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang lain! Melakukannya pada seorang wanita sebaik Irene. Selain itu, ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terlibat dengan pria _straight_ apalagi yang sudah menikah karena tahu hubungan seperti itu tak akan memberinya apa-apa selain sakit hati. Tapi kenapa ia bahkan ragu-ragu memberikan jawabannya?

Tak akan pernah ada yang bisa membuatnya setuju untuk bersama Jaehyun dalam hubungan seperti itu saat ini. Taeyong mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Ya." bisiknya gila, mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali dalam pikirannya. "Itu akan merubah segalanya."

Jaehyun berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya pada Taeyong yang menyambutnya.

* * *

Mereka bercinta di ruangan itu setelahnya. Di lantai, dinding, sofa, meja kerja, tanpa henti. Berbagi kesenangan, kenikmatan, frustasi, marah, rasa bersalah.

" _Jaehyun_! _Ahh_! _Aah_! _A-ahh_! _"_

" _Taeyong…"_

Dan terus _melakukannya_ sejak saat itu.

* * *

 **Lanjut?**

* * *

 **Balasan Review**

nabillasella: Let me hurt you ya… eum, masih menunggu mood untuk lanjutin. Idenya sudah ada tapi selalu stuck kalo ditulis, maaf tidak bisa janji kapan akan update :')

bananafish9795: Ini sudah. Jaeyong masih cocok jadi anak hs sih ya. Makasih udah suka~

LimitlessPleasure: Semoga tidak mengecewakan hehe

livanna shin: Jaehyun memang hot damn. Masih muda tapi auranya mature sekali.

Fredy Park: Sudah yaa~

KSYJaeyong: Mungkin dicerita yang berbeda dibuat M-Preg

mbafujo: Istrinya Irene dan Jaehyun memang seksi. Yuk berdoa supaya banyak yang satu tipe sama Jaehyun, karena aku juga mau :') Taeyong dibuat tersiksa hanya untuk kepentingan cerita dan selera kita kok sama? Uke teraniaya itu nae style. Ups.

Guest: Yesss sakit banget kalo gitu. Sabar ya, Tae :')

Jaeyong Mania: Sudah yaaa. Dan di sini sudah dibahas selengkapnya tentang alasan Jaehyun bersikap seperti itu

dtime: Makasih. Ditunggu aja penderitaan lanjutan untuk Taeyong hehe

hana. akira3: sudah dibahas selengkapnya tentang alasan Jaehyun bersikap seperti itu. Siap, yang pentig Jaeyong kan ya? :)

nabillasella: :')

LDHLTY151: Sengaja dibikin serba salah memang Jaeyongnya :') Di sini udah dibahas sedikit. Untuk istrinya Jaehyun aku pake Irena, semoga tidak mengecewakankarena beda dengan harapan.

Jaeyongrs: Sudah terjawab yaa hehe

Jaeyong Princess 2: Yes, kisah cinta manis-pahit Jaeyong. Sudah dibahas. Sebagian tebakannya ada yang tepat, selamat hehe. Jaehyun sebenarnya seperti punya dunianya sendiri karena sedih mikirin kondisi istrinya itu, sama rasa bersalahnya juga. Yuk doakan jaeyong cepet-cepet nikah! Hehe

tyngst: Ini tidak fast update seperti sebelumnya, tapi semoga tidak mengecewakan. Emang serba salah yaaa Jaeyong, tapi mau gimana lagi :')

Atas semua dukungannya, terimakasih. Ditunggu review untuk chapter ini. Sampai jumpa lagi!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bittersweet Love**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Warning! Alternate Universe, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, NC, Affair, Eksplisit Lemon, etc**

* * *

Taeyong sedang melamun sambil mengeringkan rambutnya setelah mandi. Masih sepenuhnya terguncang atas realisasi yang membingungkan malam itu. Dia jatuh cinta pada Jaehyun _._ Taeyong memakai piyama dan naik ke tempat tidur. Mimpi terburuknya telah terjadi. Dia benar-benar telah, dan tidak bisa disangkal lagi, jatuh cinta pada pria _straight_ yang sudah menikah. Betapa bodohnya dia. Taeyong menarik selimut hingga ke atas kepala.

Sudah tiga bulan. Waktu yang cukup untuk menumbuhkan rasa sayang dan peduli satu sama lain. Jaehyun menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan anak-anaknya, tapi sejak mereka tinggal di rumah ibunya atau orang tua Irene, Jaehyun mulai menghabiskan semua waktu luangnya dengan Taeyong. Secara tidak langsung _meninggalkan_ istrinya, Irene, yang semakin hari semakin sakit.

Terkadang ia merasa sangat bersalah. Rasanya seolah-olah, ia dan Jaehyun justru bersenang-senang menikmati kebersamaan di saat yang sama Irene sedang berjuang untuk hidup. Tapi sekali lagi, bagaimana bisa sesuatu terasa benar namun salah di saat bersamaan? Semuanya menjadi lebih buruk lagi karena Taeyong kini menyadari jika ia ingin memiliki Jaehyun untuk dirinya sendiri. Taeyong hanya manusia. Untuk saat ini, ia tak lebih sebagai simpanan Jaehyun. Tapi sampai kapan ia akan bisa menerima status itu?

Satu-satunya cara Taeyong untuk bebas memiliki Jaehyun adalah dengan tidak adanya Irene. Dengan kata lain, ia seolah-olah harus menunggu istri Jaehyun mati untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia sudah merasa buruk dengan melakukan hal-hal di luar batas dengan Jaehyun, dan kini, ia mendoakan kematian seseorang karena itu? Semuanya bertambah buruk dengan perasaan yang ia sadari tumbuh untuk Jaehyun. Taeyong sudah terlalu jauh melangkah dan tak bisa kembali. _Lee Taeyong, kau orang yang mengerikan._

"Tapi Jaehyun juga _membutuhkanku_ …"

Jaehyun sedang tertekan, ia tahu. Ia membutuhkan seseorang di sisinya. Sebagaimana pun sulitnya bagi Taeyong, ia sudah bersumpah pada diririnya sendiri untuk tetap di sisi Jaehyun melalui masa-masa sulitnya. Jaehyun membutuhkannya dan Taeyong akan ada di sana untuknya.

Taeyong menyadari dalam hati jika itu hanya alasan, tapi selama itu bisa membuatnya bertahan dan membuat Jaehyun tetap di sisinya, ia akan tetap meyakininya.

 _Maaf, Irene._

* * *

Jaehyun melajukan mobilnya cepat. Ia ingin tinggal bersama Taeyong lebih lama lagi, tapi Irene menelponnya. Istrinya itu bilang ingin berbicara dengannya sebelum dia tidur. Ini harusnya sudah masuk waktu tidurnya, tapi dia terdengar masih sepenuhnya terjaga dan bersemangat. Sudah lama sekali Jaehyun tidak mendengar Irene seperti itu. Jaehyun mempercepat mobilnya. Ingin segera melihat istrinya untuk memastikan jika dia sudah membaik, seperti perkiraannya.

Saat ia melewati gerbang, membawa mobilnya ke bagasi, ia bertemu dengan Sunyoung di pintu masuk, dia adalah dokter yang merawat Irene.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaehyun dengan nada khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Meski bersikeras menolak istirahat."

"Apa?" tanya Jaehyun

"Tenang saja." Sunyoung tertawa. "Dia bilang hanya ingin bicara denganmu dulu, Jaehyun. Jadi cepatlah. Seulgi sedang bersamanya sekarang."

Dokter cantik itu pergi dan Jaehyun melangkah memasuki rumah. Saat hendak melewati tangga ia bertemu dengan salah satu pembantunya yang lain yang menawarinya makan malam. Jaehyun menolak.

Rumahnnya ini terasa sepi. Minhyung dan Lami, anak-anaknya ada di rumah ibu Jaehyun. Ia sengaja melakukannya agar menghindarkan Irena dari suasana ribut karena istrinya benar-benar istirahat. Ketika ia memasuki kamar tidur, barulah ia mendengar suara tawa. Jaehyun mengetuk pelan dan membuka pintu.

"Selamat malam nona-nona."

Dia disambut dengan mata cantik wanitanya yang duduk di tempat tidur mereka, bersandar dengan bantal di belakang punggung.

Seulgi menyapanya, bergegas melewati Jaehyun untuk memberinya waktu privasi dengan sang istri setelah mengucapkan selamat malam lalu pergi. Jaehyun menutupkan pintu untuknya dan mulai melepas dasi saat ia berjalan ke sisi Irene. Membungkuk dan mengecup keningnya. "Kau terlihat lebih baik," gumamnya.

Dia tersenyum. "Luna mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Dia hanya bilang jika kau menolak istirahat." Jaehyun cemberut, melepas kancing tangan kemejanya. "Kau tidak boleh keras kepala, sayang. Bukankah kau berjanji untuk menurut pada doktermu hingga sembuh? Aku tidak ingin melihat kondisimu memburuk lagi."

"Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar. Duduklah." Ia menepuk sisi lain tempat tidurnya.

Jaehyun merasa tidak enak, tapi menolak halus. "Jika kau tak keberatan aku ingin mandi dulu. Tidak akan lama. Janji." Tidak mungkin ia duduk di samping istrinya dengan tubuh kotor setelah apa yang ia lakukan dengan Taeyong.

Irene tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah. Cepat."

* * *

Jaehyun selesai dengan cepat. Memakai t-shirt putih dan celana abu-abu. Ia duduk di samping Irene di tempat tidur dengan punggung bersandar di kepala ranjang. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, sayang?" tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut kecoklatan istrinya.

"Sebenarnya ini lebih pada apa yang akan kau ceritakan," kata Irene, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengerutkan kening, bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Irene.

"Aku? Tidak"

"Apa kau menemui seseorang akhir-akhir ini, Jaehyunie?" tanyanya lembut.

Jaehyun membeku, tangannya yang menetap di rambut Irene tak bergerak. Ia tidak pernah berbohong pada istrinya ini sebelumnya, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. "Irene…"

"Siapa Taeyong?" Irene memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Jaehyun dan menyaksikan darah seakan mulai meninggalkan wajahnya, membuatnya pucat tiba-tiba.

"A-apa?" bisiknya tak percaya. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Darimana Irene mengetahui nama itu.

Irene tersenyum maklum, seakan mengerti, sebelum menjelaskan. "Kau menyebut nama itu sekali, dua bulan yang lalu saat tidur. Awalnya kupikir bukan apa-apa, tapi sekarang kau semakin sering menyebutnya. Hampir setiap malam. Aku memang selalu tidur di jam tidurku, tapi terbangun di tegah malam karena itu. Aku bisa melihat banyak yang berubah dari dirimu, Hyunie. Aku mengenalmu, kau tahu aku bisa membacamu seperti buku yang terbuka lebar," katanya, tenang. "Aku tahu kau bertemu seseorang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, menunggu kau mengatakannya padaku, tapi sampai sekarang kau tak melakukannya."

"Irene…"

"Hyunie, kau pasti tahu jika aku akan menjadi orang terakhir yang tidak setuju saat kau memutuskan untuk bersama orang lain. Aku sudah lama menyuruhmu melakukan itu. Meski harus aku akui jika aku sedikit terkejut karena ternyata dia laki-laki, setidaknya aku tahu jika aku masih satu-satunya wanita yang memiliki hatimu." Irene tersenyum lembut, mengusap wajah suaminya yang masih syok itu dengan tangan kirinya. "Jangan memasang tampang begitu. Aku tidak marah. Ya, mungkin hanya sedikit kecewa karena kau tak cukup percaya padaku untuk mengatakannya lebih cepat."

Jaehyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku ingat tiga bulan lalu, saat kau pulang dengan ekspresi kalut dan terlihat benar-benar kacau. Rasa bersalah memenuhi wajahmu. Sesaat aku berpikir jika kau akan menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku malam itu, tapi kau berhenti dan tak mengatakan apa-apa, terlihat begitu takut. Aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa yang salah, bahwa kau bisa mengatakan apapun itu padaku, tapi itu hanya akan membuatmu merasa semakin buruk, jadi aku menahannya," kata Irene. "Kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri? Kau mengenalku. Apa yang membuatmu segan? Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku lagi?"

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Aku minta maaf Irene," erang Jaehyun, merasa sangat bersalah. "Aku hanya tidak bisa mengatakannya, semua ini..."

"Siapa dia?"

Jaehyun menelan ludah, ragu-ragu berkata, "Dia salah satu orang yang bekerja untuk perusahan ICT yang dikontrak rumah sakit. Kami hanya mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktu sesekali." Itu kebenarannya. "Aku... _aku menyukainya_." Jaehyun meletakkan tangannya di pangkuan dan menatap jari-jarinya sendiri.

"Kau lebih dari menyukai dia Jaehyun." Irene tertawa. "Aku masih ingat dengan jelas kau berkata mencintainya saat tidur dua minggu lalu."

Jaehyun tersentak. "A-aku―"

" _Shhh_. Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku tahu sekarang jika kau memang telah jatuh cinta padanya. Kau seorang dokter, jelas mengetahui bagaimana cara kerja alam bawah sadar seseorang, yang membawa keluar apa yang pikiran dan hatimu coba sembunyikan. Apa dia mencintaimu, Jaehyun?"

" _Aku tidak tahu_ …" bisiknya. Jari-jarinya gemetar.

Irene menggenggam jari-jari itu dengan miliknya, menggenggamnya erat. "Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan untuknya. Jangan berani berbohong, karena aku akan tahu."

Matanya memandang begitu lembut, secara tak langsung memaksa Jaehyun untuk menceritakan semuanya, meski ia merasa kesulitan menempatkannya dalam kata-kata, Jaehyun tetap mencoba. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, Irene. Aku ..." Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Ketika aku bersamanya, aku merasa bahagia. Sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku tanpanya," lanjutnya, merasa jahat karena telah berkata seperti ini pada istrinya sendiri. Tapi Irene tak menyela, membuat Jaehyun melanjutkan. "Ini… perasaan ini, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, selalu muncul saat aku berpikir tentangnya." Jaehyun menutup mulutnya, benar-benar tak ingin memberitahu Irene karena terkadang ia merasa jika dirinya adalah orang paling beruntung dengan adanya Taeyong di hidupnya. Meski itu yang sebenarnya ia rasakan, ia tak mau membiarkan Irene tahu. "Aku tidak bisa membuatnya keluar dari pikiranku, Irene."

"Maka dia memang sudah seharusnya ada di sana," kata Irene lembut. "Kau tidak perlu menyangkalnya."

"Ya, tapi... dia laki-laki. Rasanya tidak benar. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya dan kau itu," Jaehyun menghembuskan napas, tertawa paksa. "Tapi pada Taeyong ... itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Aku berusaha keras untuk melawan perasaanku, tapi aku tidak bisa." Jaehyun menggeram kesal, frustasi.

"Hei, santai," bisik Irene, meremas tangan Jaehyun menenangkan. "Cinta tidak mengenal gender. Kau menyukainya, itu yang penting. Kau tidak akan pernah merasa kehilangan sesuatu karena mencintai seseorang, justru kau akan kehilangan jika tak berani untuk memperjuangkan cintamu itu," katanya, lalu tersenyum.

Jaehyun mengangkat alis saat melihat senyum istrinya.

"Jangan memandangku begitu, aku hanya berkata sejujurnya apa yang kupikirkan." Irene terlihat geli. Kemudian penasaran dan bersemangat di saat yang sama. "Serius, Hyunie, kau harus memberitahuku bagaimana semuanya dimulai. Ceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana kau pertama menyadari perasaanmu, bagaimana kacaunya dirimu. Aku sudah menunggu selama berbulan-bulan untuk membayangkan apa yang terjadi. Jadi beritahu aku sekarang!"

"Irene..."

"Aku tahu aku mungkin tidak pernah menghalangimu jika ingin menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain, banyak yang lebih cantik dariku tapi kau memilih laki-laki. Bagaimana rupanya?"

Jaehyun memilih mengalah. Dia tahu Irene tidak akan berhenti sampai dia bisa memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. "Dia pemuda tampan yang manis," akunya sambil menerawang jauh. Mengingat bagaimana sosok kecil itu, membuat Jaehyun tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana reaksimu saat sadar kau menginginkanya? Bagaimana reaksi kalian? Siapa yang membuat langkah pertama?"

"Sayang, kau tidak akan membiarku mengelak lagi kali ini, ya?" Irene mengangguk mengiyakan. Jaehyun menyandarkan ke dinding, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimengerti. Hubungannya dengan Irene selalu lebih dari persahabatan. Selain istrinya, Irene juga sahabatnya, orang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Berbicara dengannya selalu terasa nyaman, "Jadi Taeyong sebenarnya hanya pemua biasa, tak banyak bicara dan selalu fokus dalam bekerja," mulainya. "Aku penasaran padanya, dan mulai mengajaknya mengobrol. Memang, sejak aku bertemu dengannya, aku pikir dia tanpan dan manis, aku membantunya memakai inhaler saat asmanya kambuh di ruang rapat. Tapi meski begitu aku tidak pernah membayangkan kami akan berakhir seperti ini―"

"Seperti apa?" Irene tertawa saat melihat Jaehyun menggeram karena di sela. "Maaf, tidak sengaja. Lanjutkan."

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepala melihat istrinya yang terlalu bersemangat. "Meski awalnya ia selalu dingin padaku, tapi lama kelamaan dia mulai terbuka. Kami membicarakan banyak hal dan mulai mengenal pribadi masing-masing. Lalu satu malam, setelah makan malam semua terjadi begitu saja. Demi Tuhan, Irene! Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku untuk melakukannya." Jaehyun bersumpah. "Semua terjadi tanpa direncanakan. Dia tahu aku sudah menikah, dan bahkan memiliki dua anak. Aku melihatnya yang sebagai teman. Tapi malam itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kami… berciuman. Dan aku merasakan sengatan listrik di seluruh tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri, Irene. Semuanya terasa menakutkan, tidak benar, tapi nyata dan… _benar_." Jaehyun membisikkan kalimat terakhir dengan lirih. "Bahkan setelah itu, aku mencoba menyakinkan diriku jika dia hanya teman tidur, bahwa hubungan kami hanya melibatkan seks, tidak lebih. Tapi jauh dalam dilubuk hatiku aku tahu, jika aku hanya berusaha membohongi diriku sendiri." Jaehyun menunduk, "…aku minta maaf."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," kata Irene lembut. "Aku bisa mengerti. Setidaknya sekarang kau sudah menyadari jika Taeyong lebih dari itu, _kau mencintainya_." Irene melihat Jaehyun meringis atas kata-katanya dan itu membuatnya tersenyum. "Dia, Taeyong, pasti orang yang luar biasa hingga bisa membuatmu seperti ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, Hyunie."

"Apa?" Jaehyun terkesiap kaget, tidak bisa menutupi nada terkejut yang keluar dari tenggorokkannya. Matanya melebar. Apa istrinya sudah gila? "Itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Aku memaksa," kata Irene mantap. "Kita berdua tahu jika aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku ingin menemui Taeyong, benar-benar akan senang bertemu dengannya. Dia orang yang telah membuatmu merasakan jatuh cinta lagi, yang mungkinn akan membantumu melalui apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Dia juga bisa mulai mengenal Minhyung dan Lami. Siapa tahu, saat aku pergi nanti, ia bisa menggantikanku untuk mengurus dan membesarkan merek―"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Jaehyun berteriak marah. "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, Irene! Kau akan sembuh!"

Jaehyun begitu terkejut dengan ucapan istrinya. Ya, dia memang merasakan sesuatu yang kuat pada Taeyong. Setelah semua hal yang terjadi, berada dekat denganny, menyentuhnya, menghabiskan malam dengannya, semuanya sudah berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Jaehyun merasa sudah tertidur selama bertahun-tahun, dan kemudian kedatangan orang ini membuatnya kembali merasakan hidup. Taeyong jelas bukan hanya teman tidur, _lebih dari itu_. Tapi meski begitu, ia belum bisa membayangkan Taeyong menempati posisi Irene. Mereka hampir tidak pernah membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka, seolah-olah sama-sama setuju untuk tak membahasnya, menikmati kebersamaan, keberadaan satu sama lain dan membiarkan semuanya mengalir. Jadi ketika Irene berkata tentang Taeyong yang akan membantunya membesarkan anak-anak, Jaehyun tak bisa berpikir, mengerang frustasi sambil mengusap bagian belakang lehernya.

"Aku hanya mencoba realistis." Irene mengatakannya dengan begitu yakin. "Aku mempercayai penilaianmu, Hyunie. Taeyong adalah orang yang tepat. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya hanya untuk memastikan itu. Aku berharap Tuhan memberiku waktu lebih lama, tapi kita tahu apa yang bisa terjadi."

"Irene..." Jaehyun mengerang. "Aku rasa itu bukan―"

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini jauh-jauh hari dan inilah yang ingin kulakukan," kata Irene tegas. "Kau berhutang padaku karena telah menyembunyikan ini dariu. Aku tidak meminta izinmu Jaehyun, aku menyuruhmu melakuknny." Suaranya terdengar yakin, begitu juga tatapannya.

Jaehyun melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, bahkan tidak merasa ketika bagian belakang kepalanya membentur dinding dengan bunyi gedebuk keras. Ia tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan istrinya yang sudah bersikeras. "Ini ide buruk, Irene…"

"Cukup katakan padanya jika aku ingin bertemu dengannya, itu saja. Dia tak akan membunuhmu hanya karena itu, Hyunie."

Irene yang keras kepala telah kembali.

Jaehyun mendengus, kemudian mendesah. "Baiklah, aku akan bicara dengannya."

"Terima kasih banyak." Tubuhnya tertarik ke depan, Irene memberikan sebuah ciuman di pipinya lama. Mereka duduk diam sejenak, dengan Jaehyun yang sibuk berpikir tentang bagaimana ia akan menyampaikan kabar ini pada Taeyong dan Irene yang sudah tidak sabar untuk pertemuan mereka.

"Aku lupa bilang, tapi selain menyebut namanya saat tidur, kadang-kadang kau juga mengerang, sayang. Apa dia begitu hebat di tempat tidur?"

Jaehyun menggeram, melihat Irene yang tertawa menggodanya. "Sepertinya lebih baik aku tidak tidur di sampingmu lain kali," dengusnya. "Aku tidak percaya padamu. Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu."

"Tapi itu benar! Aku pernah mendengarmu berkata kau mencintainya dua kali, menyebut namanya tiap malam dan terkadang mengerangkan namanya sampai keras." Ia mengabaikan erangan malu Jaehyun, wajah suaminya sudah memerah menggemaskan. "Terimakasih padanya dan mimpimu itu, aku jadi tahu suamiku tidak berubah menjadi makhluk aseksual sejak aku sakit," ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Jangan menggodaku, Irene…"

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai..." Irene tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. "Dua bulan terakhir, aku bersumpah pernah mendengarmu menyebut namanya lebih dari dua puluh kali. _Taeyong, Taeyong, Taeyong_. Seperti itu. Kau bahkan tidak bisa membuatku istirahat, sayang. Hahaha― _uhk_!"

Jaehyun dengan cepat meraih segelas air di meja samping tempat tidur dengan panik dan mendekatkannya ke mulut Irene agar ia bisa minum. Istrinya itu terlalu bersemangat hingga melupakan kondisi tubuhnya. "Berhenti tertawa, Irene!" geramnya kesal.

Irene memandang suaminya dengan tatapan lembut. "Aku hanya sangat senang," katanya setelah Jaehyun kembali menaruh gelas itu. "Tahu kenapa?"

Jaehyun mempunya beberapa tebakan tapi memilih bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau akhirnya mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu." Ia tersenyum, "Itulah kekhawatiran terbesarku, jika kau terlalu sibuk mengkhawatirkanku dan melupakan kebahagianmu sendiri. Aku sedang ada seseorag yag bisa mengurusmu. Membawa lagi semangat dan pancaran matamu seperti Jaehyunieku yang dulu. Dia bisa memberikan apa yang tak bisa kuberikan, aku bersyukur untuk itu."

Jaehyun tahu jika Irene, istrinya adalah wanita dengan hati paling baik di dunia. Di bawanya tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukan, erat. Sebelum membatunya berbaring dengan nyaman, lalu mencium bibirnya lama. "Aku mencintaimu, Irene…"

"Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu." Dia menjawab dengan lembut, matanya sudah setengah tertutup. Jelas kelelahan karena perbincangan panjang mereka. "Dan Jaehyun?"

"Ya, Irene?"

"Aku penasaran dengan posisimu saat bersamanya." Irene terkekeh lemah, " _Top_ atau _bottom_?"

"Pertanyaan gila," Jaehyun mengerang geram. Masih sempat-sempatnya istrinya itu menggodanya di saat seperti ini. Dikecupnya bergantian kelopak mata Irene, "Kita bahas lain kali. Sekarang tidurlah."

Irene mengangguk, jatuh tertidur dengan cepat.

Jaehyun dengan setia mengelus rambutnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap wajah polos istrinya yang sedang tidur. Malam ini ia kembali menemukan Irene-nya, yang begitu ia rindukan. Jaehyun mendekat dan mencium pipinya ringan, menyalurkan sayang.

Setelah ini, Jaehyun akan bisa bangun dengan nyenyak. Ia merasa seolah-olah beban berat telah diambil dari bahunya. Ia harus berbicara dengan Taeyong sekarang juga, meski ini bahkan belum menyentuh tengah malam. Ia hanya tak bisa menunggu hingga esok hari. Semuanya berbeda sekarang. _Semuanya sudah berubah dengan cara yang tak ia sangka._

Jaehyun tersenyum sambil menunggu seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat teleponnya.

"Taeyong."

" _Jaehyunie, ada apa?_ "

* * *

 **Lanjut?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bittersweet Love**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Warning! Alternate Universe, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, NC, Affair, Eksplisit Lemon, etc**

* * *

Taeyong membuka matanya dan memandang jam. Sebelas lebih seperempat malam. Kenapa Jaehyun menelponnya sekarang? Tidak seperti biasanya karena dia biasanya akan menelpon sekitar pukul dua pagi. Tak lama, Taeyong langsung mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja samping tempat tidur dan bergumam denga nada mengantuk. "Hm?"

 _"Taeyong."_ Jaehyun berkata lembut.

"Jaehyunie, ada apa?" Taeyong duduk di tempat tidur. "Aku kira kau akan menelpon nanti."

 _"Aku hanya ingin mendengar suara kekasihku lebih cepat malam ini. Apa itu salah?"_

Taeyong membeku. Jaehyun tidak pernah menyebut Taeyong sebagai _kekasihnya_ sebelum ini. "Serius, Jaehyun. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaehyun menghela napas panjang. " _Aku tidak tahu_ ," erangnya. " _Irene_... _Irene, dia_..."

Mendengar nama itu disebut, jantung Taeyong berdebar kencang. Rasa kantuknya hilang begitu saja. "Kenapa dengan istrimu? Dia tidak apa-apa,kan? Jaehyun, kumohon katakan padaku jika dia baik-baik saja," desak Taeyong, tangannya menggenggam ponselnya erat. Tubuhnya gemetar. _Jangan bilang jika dia sudah_ ―

" _Dia baik-baik saja_."

Taeyong menghela napas lega. Rupanya ini tak seperti perkiraannya. Tubuh Taeyong yang tegang seketika melemas, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. "Syukurlah. Aku kira dia―"

" _Dia ingin bertemu denganmu, Taeyong_."

Taeyong tersentak. "Apa?"

" _Dia ingin bertemu dan berbicara denganmu_."

"Ta-tapi, tapi bagaimana bisa..."

" _Dia mengenalku dengan sangat baik, Taeyong. Aku melupakan fakta penting itu. Aku dan dia, kami tak terpisahkan sejak kecil. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya_."

"Jadi, kau mengatakan padanya _tentang kita_."

Itu bukan pertanyaan.

" _Aku tidak perlu melakukan itu. Dia sudah tahu lebih dulu_." Taeyong merasa kebas. Jaehyun di seberang sana terdengar mengerang, ia bisa membayangkan Jaehyun sedang mengusap bagian belakang lehernya. "Dia yang langsung bertanya padaku; _siapa itu Taeyong_."

" _A-apa_?" cicit Taeyong.

" _Semua salahku. Aku menyebut namamu tanpa sengaja saat tidur dan menurutnya aku terlihat jauh lebih bahagia akhir-akhir ini. Irene berkata jika ia bisa melihat semangat dan pancaran mataku seperti aku yang dulu. Ia menebaknya, jika aku tengah menemui seseorang dan dia adalah kau, Taeyong. Lalu aku_ ―"

"Cukup. Aku mengerti." Taeyong berujar pelan. Tangannya memijat pelipis, kepalanya terasa pening tiba-tiba. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya, bertanya, "Apa dia marah?"

" _Bagaimana menurutmu_?"

Irene adalah wanita baik dan Jaehyun takkan menghubunginya hanya untuk permintaan konyol ini, apalagi dengan nada terlalu ceria seperti itu jika istrinya benar-benar marah.

" _Kau mau bertemu dengannya kan, Taeyongie_? _Demi aku_?"

"Bertemu dengannya dan berkata; Hei, Irene, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku adalah teman tidur suamimu. Jangan khawatir, selama kau sakit aku yang akan mengurus kebutuhannya. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Semoga kita bisa berteman. Begitu?!" sarkasnya. Kenapa Jaehyun bisa meminta permintaan mustahil seperti itu padanya?!

" _Tenanglah_." Jaehyun berujar pelan ketika ia menyadari Taeyong semakin histeris. " _Dia hanya ingin bicara denga_ ―"

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu tenang tentang ini, Jaehyun?!" Taeyong berkata marah, tak percaya. Reaksi Jaehyun yang seperti itu justru membuatnya semakin frustasi. Air mata turun begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. " _Fuck_! Bajingan kau! Apa kau tidak berpikir bagaimana dengan perasaanku sekarang?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Ia memeluk lututnya sendiri, tak lagi menggubris Jaehyun yang terus memanggilnya dari seberang sana.

Ketika Taeyong mendengar bel, ia sudah tahu siapa itu.

Panggilan telepon di ponselnya sudah terputus. Ia dengan cepat menyadari mengenai apa yang ia katakan pada Jaehyun tadi. Bagaimana bisa ia berteriak dan mengumpat pada pria itu? Jaehyun sudah menanggung beban berat, dan sekarang Taeyong hanya menambah bebannya saja. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu bodoh?

Dengan jantung berdebar dan wajah penuh dengan keraguan, Taeyong membukakan pintu. Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah kaki telanjang Jaehyun. Pria itu pasti terlalu panik meninggalkan apartemennya dan menuju kesini hingga tak mempedulikan apapun. "Maaf, Jaehyunie," bisik Taeyong gemetar. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. "A-aku tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan saat berteriak padamu tadi. Aku hanya kalut dan merasa bersalah. Aku… aku tidak bermaksud―"

" _Sshh_. Jangan bicara lagi," ujar Jaehyun parau sambil menarik tubuh Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya.

Mereka berdiri di sana untuk waktu yang lama, dengan Taeyong gemetar dalam lengan Jaehyun yang memeluk erat tubuhnya, terlihat seolah-olah ingin melindungi Taeyog dari segala sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menyakitinya. Jaehyun membawa Taeyong masuk ke kamar, menutup pintu di belakang mereka. Tanpa kesulitan, ia menaikan tubuh kecil itu ke atas tempat tidur dengan lembut, berbaring bersamanya. Kepala Taeyong ia letakkan di bahunya, sementara ia menyatukan jari-jari mereka, menggenggamnya erat. Mereka berbaring dalam keheningan yang nyaman, mendengarkan napas masing-masing.

Jaehyun tahu Taeyong ketakutan. Itu mungkin hanya undangan untuk bertemu sederhana, tapi setelah apa yang mereka lain, itu tak lagi sesederhana itu. Taeyong memang merasa tak berdaya, tak tahu apa yang harus ia pikirkan saat ini. Ia belum siap menemui Irene untuk _mempertanggungjawabkan_ apa yang telah ia lakukan. Rasa bersalah menggerogotinya tapi rasa takutnya melebihi itu.

Jaehyun bisa merasakan Taeyong gemetar, ingin berkata menenangkan; _Jangan takut, ada aku di sini. Aku mencintaimu._ Tapi ia tidak bisa. Entah bagaimana, menyatakan cintanya kepada Taeyong di saat ia masih mempunyai istri tidak terasa seperti hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Tapi ia berharap Taeyong bisa merasakan apa yang tidak bisa ia katakan itu, berharap tindakannya bisa membuat Taeyong mengerti.

Mereka berbaring saling berpelukan di tempat tidur untuk menit berikutnya.

"Aku akan bertemu dengannya." Suara kecil memecah hening. Tak mudah untuk membuat keputusan ini. Tapi demi Jaehyun, Taeyong akan tetap melakukannya.

"Terimakasih, " kata Jaehyun lembut sambil tersenyum. "Dia tidak akan menggigit," tambahnya jahil mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Berhasil, Taeyong tertawa pelan. "Bagus, karena jika ya, aku akan kembali dan menggigitmu sebagai balasan."

"Silahkan. Aku justru penasaran akan seperti apa gigitanmu nanti."

"Mungkin… seperti ini," gumam Taeyong lalu menggigit bahu Jaehyun yang tertutupi t-shirt ringan. Gigitannya perlahan naik ke leher, lalu daun telinga.

Lengan Jaehyun menegang di sekitar Taeyong setelah itu. "Taeyongie, sebaiknya kau berhenti atau aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab untuk… _Oh, fuck_!"

Taeyong mendorong Jaehyun telentang dan berguling hingga kini ada di atas, mengangkanginya. Dengan tak sabar, ia menaikkan t-shirt Jaehyun ke atas kemudian langsung menyerang bagian dada pria di bawahnya itu, memainkan tonjolan nipple itu dengan bibirnya. Menggigit-gigitnya kecil. "Atau seperti ini."

"Taeyong…"

Jaehyun _hard_.

Gerakan Taeyong di atasnya semakin bersemangat. Menggesekkan pantatnya pada milik Jaehyun. Ia menyukai suara geraman yang keluar dari tenggorokkan ingin melupakan ketakutannya bahkan hanya untuk sesaat.

Dengan tak sabar, ia bergerak turun, memaksa Jaehyun menurunkan celananya hingga cukup untuk membebaskan miliknya. Langsung menelan benda berdenyut-denyut itu dalam mulutnya.

" _Fuck_..." Jaehyun tersentak, merasa nikmat menghantamnya. Mulut Taeyong yang sedang memanjanya tak bisa ia lukiskan dalam kata-kata. Menakjubkan. Tangannya bergerak untuk tenggelam dalam helai rambut Taeyong. Jaehyun tidak tahu bagaimana pria yang lebih kecil bisa dengan mudahnya memasukkan miliknya yang berukuran besar itu dalam tenggorokannya, seakan itu sama sekali bukan masalah besar. Jaehyun mengerang tak terkendali, benar-benar hilang dalam kenikmatan. "Kemari, Taeyong. Biarkan aku melihat pantat seksimu."

Taeyong tidak ragu-ragu. Ia berpindah tanpa melepaskan milik Jaehyun dari mulutnya. Tak juga berhenti mengisap ketika ia merasakan Jaehyun mulai menurunkan celana piyamanya. Baru ketika ia merasa sesuatu yang basah di sekitar lubang berkedutnya, Taeyong mengerang meski teredam karena benda di mulutnya.

Jaehyun bersumpah serapah. Getaran di sekitar miliknya terasa bisa membunuhnya. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi pada lubang manis di hadapannya.

Taeyong mengerang saat Jaehyun mendorong lidahnya tanpa henti dalam dirinya. _Rimming_. Mereka belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Ini bisa membuatnya gila tapi ia ingin Jaehyun dalam dirinya sekarang juga. Dengan enggan, Taeyong melepaskan milik Jaehyun dari mulutnya kemudian berbalik. Wajahnya tampak merah dan napasnya tidak menentu. Taeyong melepas atasan piyama.

Jaehyun yang mengerti ikut melepas t-shirtnya, mencoba bergerak ke samping untuk membuka laci meja di samping tempat tidur demi botol _lube_ dan kondom. Tapi ketika ia bergerak untuk memasang kondom, Taeyong meraih pergelangan tangannya, menghentikannya.

Taeyong menggeleng, berkata serak. "Aku ingin merasakanmu sepenuhnya kali ini, Jaehyunie."

Jaehyun terkejut sejenak. Lalu ia mengangguk dan melemparkan kondom begitu saja. Ia menuangkan cairan lube dalam jumlah banyak pada miliknya hingga benar-benar licin. Taeyong kembali menghentikannya saat Jaehyun akan mempersiapkan lubangnya, justru memposisikan tubuh mereka untuk segera _memulai_.

"Apa kau yakin?" Jaehyun bernafas keras, terdengar kesakitan. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan diri untuk segera memasuki lubang itu, tapi hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menyakiti _Taeyongnya_.

Taeyong mengangguk. "Aku tidak perlu persiapan lagi. Lubangku masih cukup longgar setelah apa yang baru kita lakukan tiga jam lalu," ujarnya sambil memasukkan milik Jaehyun seluruhnya dalam satu gerakan mulus dan perlahan.

" _Ahh fuck, yeah_." Mata Jaehyun menutup rapat. Miliknya yang keras berada jauh, jauh di dalam Taeyong.

" _Ohh_ Tuhan... Jaehyun..." Taeyong menangis, benar-benar hilang dalam kenikmatan saat merasa milik Jaehyun yang besar menembusnya. Tanpa adanya penghalang apapun. Taeyong bahkan berani bersumpah ia bisa merasakan denyutan urat-urat milik Jaehyun di dalam sana. Itu belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, tidak pernah sekeras ini. Suara dari napasnya berantakan, merintih. Tubuhnya tersentak saat merasa Jaehyun mulai mendorong semakin jauh hingga masuk sepenuhnya. "Jaehyunie..."

Keduanya bertatapan.

"Taeyong…" Jaehyun terkesiap, mencintai sensasi ketat, basah, panas pada miliknya. Taeyong yang ada di atasnya terlihat _indah_. Sambil mengerang, Jaehyun menarik Taeyong pada ciuman yang begitu liar, basah, dan penuh gairah hingga mereka kehabisan napas. Menyalurkan setiap emosi terpendam.

" _Ride me Taeyong_ ," katanya. " _Ride me hard_."

Taeyong melakukannya. Tak satu pun dari mereka akan bisa melupakan ini. Gerakan naik-turun Taeyong di atasnya begitu cepat dan keras. Suara erotis memenuhi ruangan bersama decit ranjang dan desahan dari keduanya. Tubuh Taeyong berguncang, sesekali memutar pinggulnya melawan milik Jaehyun dari bawah seperti orang kesurupan. Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak pernah Jaehyun dengar sebelumnya.

" _Oh fuck baby_ ," geram Jaehyun saat Taeyong menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur dan sisi ke sisi lain berulang kali. _It felt so fucking good._

Taeyong mengunci matanya dengan milik Jaehyun lalu berbisik dengan suara serak. " _Fuck me_."

Jaehyun tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali. Dia memegang pinggul Taeyong dan membanting pinggulnya ke atas, tepat pada satu titik dalam diri Taeyong yang membuatnya menjerit senang.

Taeyong tersentak, terus merapalkan kata Jaehyun, dan harder berulang kali. Cairan precumnya sudah mengotori perut Jaehyun.

Dalam tiga bulan terakhir, Jaehyun telah memberinya malam-malam yang fantastis, namun belum pernah hingga seperti ini. Mungkin karena sebelumnya ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi kini ia bahkan dengan berani mengakuinya.

"Taeyong aku..."

Bisa ia rasakan Jaehyun menegang, terdiam untuk sesaat. "Jangan berhenti, Jaehyun!" Taeyong berteriak, giginya gemeletuk bersama seluruh gemetar tubuhnya. Jaehyun mengubah sudut, menyodorkan pinggulnya naik dengan keras, menghujam pusat kenikmatannya berulang. "Oh fuck! Disana Jaehyun... please... lebih keras. Oh! Its so fucking good!" Taeyong merintih terbata-bata akan gerakan liar Jaehyun di dalam dirinya. Tubuhnya menggeliat, memohon, untuk disentuh lebih jauh lagi. Merasa orgasmenya semakin dekat "Aku... aku akan... cum!" Ia menangis, pipinya basah dengan air mata.

Taeyong sampai, menjerit dengan tubuh mengejang karena kenikmatan. Jari-jari kakinya melengkung. Miliknya bahkan tak tersentuh.

Jaehyun tak berhenti, terus bergerak. Kedutan di dalam sana luar biasa. Pandangan erotis saat Taeyong datang membuat denyutannya semakin hebat. Jaehyun mendudukkan tubuhnya. Kepala Taeyong yang melemas langsung terkulai di bahu kanannya. Ia memegang pinggang Taeyong kuat dan kembali bergerak. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyusul. " _FUCK_!" Raungnya, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar saat ia mulai membanjiri Taeyong dengan cairan panasnya. Jaehyun memiringkan wajahnya dan memagut bibir Taeyong dalam ciuman panas sambil terus bergerak pelan.

Untuk beberapa saat, satu-satunya yang bisa terdengar dalam ruangan itu adalah suara ciuman dan napas mereka yang berat. Ketika ciuman itu berakhir, Jaehyun menjilat air mata dari pipi Taeyong. Lalu memagutnya lagi, mengisap pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Jaehyun?" Taeyong bernapas bibir Jaehyun.

"Ya?" Jaehyun kembali berbaring, menarik kepala Taeyong untuk bersandar pada dadanya, tersenyum ketika Taeyong memainkan tangannya di perut Jaehyun yang selalui ia puji seksi.

"Kau harus pergi."

Jaehyun menegang. "Apa?"

"Jika kau ingin aku bertemu dengan Irene, setidaknya beri aku waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri," katanya. Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya dan memberikan satu ciuman kecil di dagu Jaehyun.

Tawa bergemuruh, tawa Jaehyun yang selalu Taeyong sukai. "Kau harus berhenti mencium dan bermain dengan perutku supaya aku bisa pergi, Taeyongie."

"Hmmm... tidak mau," rajuknya. Justru mengencangkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaehyun. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan permintaannya sebelumnya. Jaehyun tertawa, meraih tisu yang selalu tersedia di meja samping tempat tidur untuk sedikit membersihkan kekacauan yang telah mereka perbuat. "Bagaimana dengan mandi bersama sebelum pergi?" gumam Taeyong, kembali mencium bibir Jaehyun, melepaskannya kemudian berbisik, "Sudah lama kita tak melakukannya."

"Baiklah, ayo." Jaehyun sudah akan bergerak untuk menarik miliknya dari Taeyong, tapi Taeyong justru merangkul erat bahunya dengan kedua tangan. Jelas tak menginginkan itu terjadi. Jaehyun mendesah kalah. "Baiklah, sayang. Aku akan menggendongmu."

Taeyong tersenyum lebar.

Di kamar mandi, mereka kembali melakukannya.

"Oh Tuhan, aku tidak akan pernah merasa cukup akan dirimu, Taeyongie," erang Jaehyun. Seks dengan Taeyong selalu benar-benar menakjubkan. Sebanyak apapun mereka melakukannya, Jaehyun selalu menginginkan lebih. "Seperti zat adiktif dalam sistem tubuhku."

Jaehyun kembali mencium Taeyong lembut bersama air hangat yang terasa jatuh dari atas mereka.

Taeyong menikmati suara jantung Jaehyun yang terdengar teratur. Menikmati cara Jaehyun merengkuhnya. Lengan yang memegang pinggang dan mengusap punggungnya, semuanya begitu nyaman dan menenangkan. Pada dasarnya, ia memang menyukai tiap saat Jaehyun berada di sisinya.

Taeyong ingin mengatakan jika ia mencintai pria ini, sekali saja mengatakannya keras-keras. Taeyong sudah yakin dengan perasaannya dan takkan keliru lagi. Tapi lebih baik begini. Mengatakan cinta pada Jaehyun membuatnya takut Jaehyun tak akan membalasnya. Selain itu dengan begini setidaknya Taeyong bisa mengganggap dirinya masih menghormati Irene. Membuat rasa bersalahnya sedikit tak bisa ia pungkiri jika ia masih membenci fakta bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Jaehyun padanya.

Fuck, ini semua semakin sulit, Taeyong pikir.

Kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada seorang pria straight yang sudah menikah, ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri untuk kesekian kalinya. Kenapa istri Jaehyun harus ada dalam situasi seperti itu namun masih bisa berbesar hati? Kenapa semua hal di dunia ini terasa tak adil? Taeyong tiba-tiba merasa lelah dengan semua emosi itu.

"Kau berpikir terlalu keras." Jaehyun berbisik, memeluk Taeyong lebih erat.

Taeyong mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskanbya. "Aku akan bilang padamu saat akusiap bertemu dengannya." Matanya memandang Jaehyun. Sekali lagi, mencari sesuatu untuk meyakinkanya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Tentu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Jaehyun berkata lembut, mengangkat kepala Taeyong untuk mengklaim mulutnya. Dan ketika ia merasakan sensai asin dari air mata Taeyong pada ciuman mereka, Jaehyun hampir mati. "Jangan menangis." Ia menarik napas, menarik rahang Taeyong lembut dan kembali memagut bibirnya. Bibirnya bergerak putus asa.

Taeyong membalasnya. Jari-jarinya tenggelam dalam surai basah halus dari rambut Jaehyun.

"Taeyong..." Jaehyun bernapas melawan bibir Taeyong ketika ciuman mereka berakhir. Ia mengusap ujung hidungnya pada pipi Taeyong. "Aku membutuhkanmu." Dorongan kuat dalam dirinya memerintahkannya untuk meyakinkan Taeyong dengan cara apapun. Jaehyun ingin Taeyong tahu betapa ia sangat berarti segalanya untuk Jaehyun. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpamu, itu akan membunuhku. Kau yang bisa membuatku merasa hidup. Kau adalah kekuatanku. Taeyongie, aku..."

"Aku tahu," bisik Taeyong, memotong ucapan Jaehyun lembut. "Aku mengerti." Jaehyun tersenyum padanya saat tak menemukan keraguan lagi di sepasang mata itu. "Sekarang, ayo keluar dari sini, aku mulai kedinginan."

" _I'll take care of you, my prince_."

Jaehyun tertawa saat mendengar Taeyong menjerit kaget begitu ia kembali menggendongnya untuk keluar dari sana.

* * *

 **Lanjut?**

* * *

Maaf atas typo dan kesalahan lain. Terimakasih atas segala dukungannya. Review dibaca semua, selalu bisa buat semangat lanjutin. Tapi maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu. Selalu menunggu pendapat kalian tentang ini. Love ya all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bittersweet Love**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Warning! Alternate Universe, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, NC, Affair, Eksplisit Lemon, Death Chara, etc**

* * *

"Tenang, Taeyong." Jaehyun terus mengatakan itu dalam perjalanan mereka menuju rumahnya. Sepanjang jalan dia hanya menyetir dengan sebelah tangan tanpa mau melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Taeyong. Tidak sepertinya, Jaehyun tahu maksud pertemuan mereka dan itu yang bisa membuatnya bisa setenang ini. Taeyong sengaja tak ia beri tahu, menurutnya akan lebih baik jika Irene yang menyampaikannya langsung.

Ketika mereka memasuki gerbang kediaman Jung, Jaehyun bisa melihat mata Taeyong melebar kaget.

"Ini bukan rumah, ini mansion!" teriaknya, membuat Jaehyun tertawa. "Sekaya apa kau, Jaehyunie? Aku tidak tahu jika seorang dokter spesialis bisa sekaya ini."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah kaya sebelum lahir atas usaha keluargaku, kukira. Begitu juga dengan Irene," jawabnya. Ia mematikan mesin mobil dan berjalan ke luar diikuti Taeyong.

Gerbang tinggi, halaman luas, dan bagian depan rumah sudah cukup membuat Taeyong takjub. Namun begitu masuk ke dalam ia kembali dibuat berdecak kagum. Tempat tinggal ini bernuansa mewah dan glamour. Dilengkapi dengan fasilitas canggih lain.

"Ini luar biasa megah." Taeyong menahan napas. Untuk sesaat benar-benar lupa semua ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang membuatnya tak nyaman selama perjalanan menuju rumah Jaehyun ini.

Jaehyun mengantarnya ke belakang rumah, tepat menuju taman bunga yang luas dan indah. Taeyong merasa sedang ada di dunia dongeng, ia tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Mereka menuju salah satu bangku panjang putih di sana.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini," gumam Jaehyun sambil menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang jatuh di dahi Taeyong setelah memaksanya duduk di bangku itu. "Aku akan menjemput Irene dan membawanya ke sini."

Taeyong mengangguk gugup. Jaehyun mencium puncak kepalanya sebelum pergi.

Setelahnya Taeyong menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat pemandangan indah di depannya sambil menunggu istri dari kekasihnya. Sesekali, ia akan memeriksa tampilannya. Sebelum ke sini, Taeyong sudah mengganti pakaiannya empat kali karena merasa tidak pantas, mungkin akan lebih banyak lagi jika Jaehyun tidak datang dan mengatakan; _kau terlihat pantas mengenakan apapun, Taeyong. Tapi aku lebih suka melihatmu tanpa pakaian-pakaian itu._ Pipinya panas saat mengingat itu, apalagi saat membayangkan seringai yang Jaehyun berikan juga ciuman mereka setelahnya.

Taeyong begitu asyik dengan pikirannya hingga tidak mendengar suara kursi roda mendekat sampai kini ada di dekatnya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Lee Taeyong." Taeyong mendengar panggilan dari suara manis dan menoleh untuk melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat panjang di kursi roda. Irene. "Sepertinya aku harus mengaku kalah. Taman ini memang jauh lebih menarik dariku," ujarnya pura-pura sedih.

Taeyong berdiri, seketika merasa tidak enak. "Maaf, aku tidak sadar sedang melamun tadi."

Irene yang melihat sosok di depannya seketika gugup langsung tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda." Taeyong menanggapinya dengan tawa kaku. Sadar dengan suasana tak nyaman ini, Irene memutuskan untuk membuat langkah pertama. Bibirnya menyungging senyum. "Tidak usah tegang begitu, aku tidak akan menggigit. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di sekitar taman ini saja?" tawarnya, dan kemudian berganti dengan senyum sedih setelah menyadari sesuatu. "Meski mungkin hanya kau yang akan berjalan. Sedangkan aku, tentu saja, dengan menaiki kursi roda ini."

Taeyong merasa hatinya tertusuk, tapi mengangguk. Ia berjalan di samping Irene. Meski ingin sekali membantu dengan mendorong kursi rodanya, Irene melarangnya karena tak mau merepotkan dan bilang masih bisa melakukannya. Alat kontrol dari kursi rodanya bisa ia kendalikan dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau mempunyai rumah yang sangat indah, Irene-nuna," kata Taeyong. "Taman ini bagus sekali."

"Terima kasih." Irene tertawa. "Aku suka berada di taman ini. Rasanya damai sekali."

"Bagaimana keadaamu, nuna?" Taeyong bertanya lembut. Irene yang memaksanya memanggil dengan sebutan nuna. "Jaehyunie, Jaehyun-hyung, err maksudku Dr. Jung bilang jika kau sakit."

Irene tertawa kecil mendengar Taeyong kesulitan memanggil suaminya. "Aku merasa lebih baik, seperti yang kau lihat. Dokter berkata jika aku masih harus banyak istirahat, Jaehyun bahkan tak memperbolehkanku keluar kamar dan meminta untuk bicara denganmu di dalam saja. Tapi aku memaksanya. Dia itu, selalu saja terlalu khawatir." Irene memandangnya tersenyum. "Lagipula aku ingin menyombongkan taman ini padamu," katanya dengan nada lucu. "Indah, kan?"

Taeyong tertawa. "Ya, indah sekali."

Keduanya berjalan di sekiar sambil mengagumi bunga warna-warni. Membicarakan hal-hal umum. Taeyong dan Irene menikmati waktu mereka. Suasana canggung mencair begitu saja. Ini hampir terasa seperti seolah-olah mereka sudah saling kenal untuk waktu yang lama.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Taeyongie?" Irene bertanya padanya, tersenyum kecil. "Aku mendengar jika kau jenius IT yang bahkan sudah ditawari kerja sebelum lulus di perusahaan besar."

Taeyong tersipu, bersyukur dalam hati Irene tak menyebutnya nerd seperti kebanyakan orang. "Menyenangkan, nuna. Aku menikmati pekerjaanku."

"Aku bisa melihatnya," kata Irene. "Aku selalu berpikir jika yang dilakukan semua orang yang menggeluti IT itu hanya main-main di depan komputer."

Taeyong tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak, meski sebagian besar ada benarnya juga." Ia berjalan ke depan dan berjongkok di hadapan Irene, menyentuh sistem kontrol dari kursi roda di depannya. "Kami belajar banyak hal mengenai cara kerja benda-benda berteknologi tinggi. Kursi roda elektrik ini misalnya, dikendalikan oleh komputer pengendali yang―" Taeyong berhenti saat merasakan telapak lembut Irene di pipinya. Taeyong mendongak untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau _cantik_ , Taeyongie." Irene berkata lembut. Dan ketika Taeyong tersipu, ia tersenyum. "Dan begitu menggemaskan. Aku bisa melihat kenapa Jaehyun mencintaimu." Ekspresi kaget di wajah Taeyong menyadarkannya jika Taeyong sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang fakta itu. Irene mendesah. "Kau tidak tahu. Kenapa kalian para laki-laki bisa menjadi tak se-peka ini?"

Taeyong menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Apa kau mencintainya, Taeyongie?"

Taeyong menelan ludahnya akan pertanyaan itu. Haruskah ia berbohong dan berkata tidak? Apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan? Taeyong menunduk."Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya, nuna," bisiknya.

"Kumohon, katakan yang sesungguhnya, Taeyongie." Irene berkata lembut.

"Ya," bisiknya jujur, semakin menunduk. "Maafkan aku..."

"Jangan. Justru aku memang ingin kau mencintainya," potongnya. "Kau hanya jatuh cinta. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Aku tidak pernah mendengar hukum pidana karena mencintai seseorang. Kau tidak membunuh siapapun, Taeyong, tidak ada yang perlu kau sesalkan." Irene mendengus, memutar mata lalu berdecak tak habis pikir,membuat Taeyong tertawa. "Lagipula, dia memang sangat mudah untuk dicintai. Jaehyun adalah pria luar biasa. Aku bersyukur dia mempunyai sosok sepertimu yang bisa mencintainya."

"Apa nuna benar-benar baik-baik saja dengan ini?" Taeyong bertanya dengan mata penuh keraguan.

"Tentu saja," katanya yakin. "Hubunganku dengan Jaehyun sudah lebih seperti saudara sekarang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah karena memilih bersama dengan seorang pria yang istrinya sedang sekarat." Irene bisa melihat rasa bersalah, malu, hal negatif lain mengisi mata Taeyong. "Aku ingin berterimakasih karena kau tetap bertahan untuk bersamanya."

"Nuna…"

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur, Taeyong."

Taeyong mengangguk, setelah melihat mata Irene yang hanya memancarkan ketulusan di sana. "Aku… aku hanya takut jika…"

"Aku tahu." Irene tertawa. "Aku juga takut. Aku sudah memikirkan banyak hal tentangmu, Taeyongie. Harus kuakui jika aku benar-benar menyukaimu meski aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu. Aku tahu kau akan menjadi orang yang tepat. Aneh, bukankah begitu?"

"Sangat."

"Aku senang Jaehyun memilikimu," Dia berkata lembut. "Aku yakin ia sudah menyadari perasaannya sekarang, juga tahu perasaanmu juga seberapa besar kau peduli padanya. Tapi itu harus tetap dikatakan. Kau harus mengatakan jika kau mencintainya, Taeyongie."

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya. _Mengatakannya, ya?_

"Mungkin… aku akan mencoba melakukannya."

"Bagus. Menunggu pria bodoh itu melakukannya lebih dulu hanya akan membuang waktu."

Taeyong tertawa.

Irene tersenyum. Taeyong terlihat mempesona saat sedang tertawa seperti itu. Meski berat ia harus tetap meminta hal ini pada sosok itu, tapi ini demi Jaehyun. "Dan jika kau tak keberatan, aku punya satu permintaan padamu, Taeyongie."

"Apapun, nuna."

Irene terlihat jauh lebih serius, menghela napasnya perlahan sebelum memulai. "Aku tidak tahu apa Jaehyun sudah memberitahumu tentang keseriusan penyakitku ini atau tidak. Tapi satu hal yang kau harus tahu, Taeyongie, aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Itulah sebabnya aku ingin bertemu denganmu secepatnya. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu yang sangat penting untukku setelah aku... Hei, tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis," kata Irene ketika melihat mata Taeyong mulai terkabut oleh air mata. "Aku sudah menerima ini. Semua orang akan mengalaminya. Hanya saja mungkin, aku akan merasakan lebih cepat karena Tuhan sudah lebih dulu merindukanku."

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, nuna?" Taeyong bertanya gemetar, menyeka air matanya. Ia tidak pernah merasa sesedih ini. Wanita cantik berhati baik di depannya ini tidak harusnya pergi secepat ini. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun," janjinya.

"Jaehyun, dia memang pria luar biasa. Namun ia tidak bisa menangani kesedihan dan tekanan sebaik orang lain." Irene berkata pelan. "Larut dalam kesedihan bisa membuatnya menjadi orang yang berbeda. Itu pernah terjadi saat aku mulai jatuh sakit. Mungkin, nanti dia akan mendorongmu pergi dari hidupnya. Tapi kumohon, jangan biarkan dia, Taeyongie. Karena sebenarnya ia akan jauh lebih membutuhkanmu dari sebelumnya. Dia bisa menjadi sangat egois dan keras kepala saat ingin, lebih menyebalkan dari Minhyung atau Lami, anak-anak kami. Jika kau tidak mengambil langkah tegas dan bertahan untuknya, di sisinya, memaksanya untuk melanjutkan hidup, dia akan tetap menyembunyikan dirinya dalam kesedihan dan menolak untuk keluar."

"Aku akan merawatnya, nuna." Taeyong berkata pelan. "Aku berjanji."

"Itu mungkin akan sulit. Tapi kau mencintainya dan Jaehyun mencintaimu juga, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Anak-anak akan membutuhkannya. Tapi dia tidak akan ada untuk mereka jika terlalu larut dalam duka." Irene mengusap air mata di pipinya dengan marah. "Astaga, maaf. Tidak biasanya aku sebegini emosional. Aku hanya... aku ingin jika keluargaku akan baik-baik saja setelah aku pergi. Dan kau satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukan itu, Taeyong. Maaf jika... Astaga…" Irene berhenti dan menutupi matanya dengan telapak kirinya, yang merupakan satu-satunya anggota tubuhnya yang masih benar-benar berfungsi. Air mata terus menerus jatuh dari sepasang matanya.

Irene tidak merasakannya saat lengan Taeyong memegang tangan satunya, dengan kepala di pangkuannya dan ikut menangis.

"Aku minta maaf, Taeyongie. Aku tahu aku memberimu banyak beban padamu dengan permintaanku ini. Aku sangat egois. Tapi kau adalah satu-satunya harapanku. Aku tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa kutawarkan untukmu atas permintaanku ini. Tapi kumohon, cintailah dia lebih dari cintamu sekarang ketika saat itu tiba. Kumohon, Taeyongie…"

Saat itu, Taeyong menangis keras, sama sekali tidak bisa bicara. Hanya menganggukkan kepalanya berulang di posisinya tanpa pikir panjang. Irene menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya dengan tangannya, menangis bahagia dengan senyuman. "Terimakasih, Taeyongie. Terimakasih…"

* * *

Siapapun yang melihat itu akan berfikir jika sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Itulah apa yang ada dipikiran Seulgi, perawat Irene, saat melihat keduanya dari kejauhan. Ia langsung memilih menghubungi Jaehyun saat itu juga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jaehyun bergegas keluar menemui Seulgi setelah mendapat telepon.

"Nyonya Irenedan tamunya..."

Jaehyun bahkan tidak repot-repot mendengarkan lebih jauh. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa mendekati keduanya dengan perasaan khawatir. Jantungnya berdebar-debar keras. Apa yang terjadi, pikirnya sambil berlari. Dia tidak seharusnya meninggalkan mereka sendirian meski itu permintaan Irene. Jaehyun merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang―"

Jaehyun terhenti saat ia melihat pemandangan di depannya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti melihat keduanya menangis penuh haru bersama seperti itu, terlebih senyuman Irene yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Istrinya itu sedang mencoba menenangkan sosok lain dalam pelukannya meski dirinya sendiri tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

Jaehyun terseyum. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mencintai dua orang yang sama sekali berbeda sebegini besar pada saat yang sama? Tapi meski begitu, ia mengakui fakta bahwa rasa cintanya pada dua orang paling berharga di hidupnya itu tidaklah sama. Entah apa yang ia rasakan untuk Irene, perasaan cinta yang tanpa melibatkan romantisme sama sekali, yang tercipta akibat kebersamaan mereka sejak kecil. Lebih seperti rasa cinta yang dirasakan pada saudara kandung yang tak pernah ia miliki. Apa yang ia rasakan pada Taeyong di sisi lain adalah jenis rasa cinta yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang dan merasakan kupu-kupu mengisi perutnya.

Jaehyun membungkuk dan memberikan ciuman lembut di atas kepalanya. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dan menyeka air mata di wajah istrinya, mencium keningnya sayang, menenangkan. "Tidak apa-apa, Irene," gumamnya. "Dia tidak apa-apa."

Irene mengangguk. Jaehyun dengan lembut menarik Taeyong dari pangkuan Irene ke dalam pelukannya. Dia terus menangis, Jaehyun tidak menghentikannya tapi memberinya elusan di belakang kepalanya. Seulgi datang menghampiri mereka, Jaehyun mengisyaratkan padanya dengan tatapan mata untuk menenangkan Irene, perawat istrinya itu mengangguk mengerti.

Jaehyun menyaksikan bagaimana Irene mengusap punggung Taeyong, tersenyum padanya dan mengucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu' tanpa suara padanya. Jaehyun membalasnya dengan senyum dan 'aku mencintaimu juga,' di balik punggung Taeyong

Jaehyun masih berusaha menenangkan pria dalam pelukannya dengan kalimat menenangkan dan usapan lembut.

Ketika Taeyong akhirnya tenang, ia melangkah mundur dari Jaehyun dan menerima sapu tangan yang ditawarkan. "Terima kasih."

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Jaehyun sambil mengamati Taeyong yang sedang mengusap wajahnya.

"Sangat," jawab Taeyong serak dan berbalik untuk melihat ke bawah pada Irene dengan mata penuh dengan kelembutan. "Terima kasih, nuna." Ia membungkuk dan mencium pipinya. Tapi sebelum kembali berdiri tegak, dia berbisik di telinganya. "Aku berjanji untuk melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, Irene-nuna. Tapi jika dia macam-macam, jangan marah padaku karena aku akan menendangnya."

Irene tertawa semakin menjadi saat matanya memandang wajah lucu dan kebingungan Jaehyun, membayangkan ekspresi suaminya itu jika benar-benar mendapat tendangan. Dan ketika Taeyong melihat ekspresi Jaehyun, dia juga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tak ikut tertawa.

"Err... apa yang tidak kutahu? Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Jaehyun bertanya saat mereka semua mulai berjalan menuju rumah, dengan Irene berada di tengah dibantu oleh Seulgi yang mendorong kursi rodanya dari belakang.

"Rahasia," kompak mereka.

Jaehyun menggeram, pura-pura cemberut. Tapi itu membuat tawa keduanya justru semakin keras. Kali ini, Seulgi bahkan ikut tertawa pelan hanya karena reaksi Jaehyun.

Pada saat itu, Jaehyun tersenyum lega. Merasa sangat bahagia karena menjadi orang paling beruntung di bumi dengan kehadiran dua malaikat di hidupnya.

"Terimakasih," bisiknya.

* * *

"Sampai jumpa lagi hari Sabtu, paman Taeyong!" Minhyung, atau Mark, anak Jaehyun yang saat ini berusia sembilan tahun memunculkan kepalanya dari jendela belakang mobil yang akan melaju. Dia dan adik perempuan kecilnya, Lami, melambai penuh semangat pada Taeyong.

"Ya! Kita akan jalan-jalan nanti!" balas Taeyong, melambai sampai mobil menghilang di belokkan. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu hari Sabtu nanti agar bisa melihat anak-anak Jaehyun lagi. Ia sudah berencana mengajak mereka keluar, menghabiskan waktu jalan-jalan di taman bermain dan kedai ice cream di hari itu. Pasti menyenangkan.

Dia dan anak-anak Jaehyun memang sudah sering bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam dua bulan terakhir, sejak Taeyong bertemu dengan Irene untuk pertama kalinya. Irene yang bersikeras, hingga memaksanya melakukan itu tiap kali ia punya waktu luang. Kadang, ia akan membawa mereka ke kantor jika harus membereskan pekerjaan dulu. Mereka, terutama Minhyung terlihat menikmati itu.

Taeyong mengajak mereka memainkan berbagai jenis game komputer yang menyenangkan untuk anak-anak seusia mereka. Lami, gadis kecil manis yang baru berusia lima tahun, lebih sering duduk di depan TV sambil menonton film Disney, kadang Taeyong akan menemaninya, dan mendengarkan celotehan lucunya tentang _putli_ dan _pangelan tampan_ yang ia tonton.

Taeyong sama sekali keberatan. Anak-anak Jaehyun menyukainya dan menjadi begitu lengket padanya dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat. Benar-benar mengejutkan.

Terkadang, mereka juga akan jalan-jalan keluar dengan Jaehyun atau berkunjung ke mansion untuk menemui Irene. Meski sayangnya itu harus sedikit mereka kurangi sekarang karena Irene, penyakitnya menjadi semakin buruk dan membutuhkan perawatan lebih dan istirahat penuh.

Taeyong benci melihat wanita itu terlihat begitu tak berdaya melawan sakitnya, karena itu selalu bisa membuatnya depresi. Ia sangat menyukai nunanya itu. Irene adalah wanita luar biasa dengan hati yang sangat baik, sangat menyakitkan melihatnya harus menderita seperti itu. Taeyong semakin bisa mengerti perasaan Jaehyun karena harus terus mengalami perasaan seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun. Meskipun kini Jaehyun hampir selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan Irene, ia mencoba menghormati itu. Sudah seharusnya seperti itu. Mereka masih memiliki waktu sendirian sesekali, dan biasanya itu adalah di malam hari, waktu yang mereka gunakan untuk bercinta.

Taeyong mencoba memahami Jaehyun, berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memberikan apa yang prianya itu inginkan, apa yang ia butuhkan, sesuai dengan suasana hatinya. Satu waktu, mereka akan bercinta dengan sangat liar seolah-olah tak ada hari esok. Satu waktu lain, mereka akan bercinta dengan perlahan, lembut dan manis. Waktu lainnya, mereka hanya akan terus saling memeluk dan berbagi ciuman manis di atas tempat tidur tanpa seks sama sekali. Taeyong tidak pernah keberatan. Ia selalu membiarkan Jaehyun menentukan kapan dan bagaiman pertemuan mereka. Ia ingin membantu Jaehyun dengan cara apapun yang dia bisa.

Tiba-tiba seluruh dunianya hanya berpusat di sekitar Jaehyun, Irene, dan anak-anak mereka―Minhyung dan Lami.

Sahabat dan teman dekatnya, tanpa basa-basi mengatakan betapa berbahayanya pikiran seperti itu untuk dirinya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka, Taeyongi," kata Yuta, saat Taeyong mengunjungi rumahnya untuk melihat bayi sahabatnya itu yang baru lahir.

"Ketika kau memberikan seluruh hati dan jiwamu untuk sesuatu, akan sulit untuk mengambilnya kembali. Berhati-hatilah, aku sudah sering mengingatkanmu untuk jangan terlalu terlibat dalam urusan keluarga Dr. Jung itu."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Yuta," balas Taeyong. "Aku hanya ingin berada di sana untuk Jaehyun. Dia membutuhkanku dan aku mencintainya."

"Aku mengerti. Yang kukatakan adalah hubungan kalian itu terlalu kompleks, apapun bisa terjadi… kau bisa saja sangat terluka saat itu terjadi. Hanya… hati-hati, Taeyong."

"Pasti. Terima kasih." Taeyong mengangguk, mengetahui bahwa teman terbaiknya itu hanya khawatir dan menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya.

"Jika ada apa-apa, kau tahu aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Taeyong tersenyum. "Ya, tentu saja."

Taeyong mengerti jika keterlibatannya dengan keluarga Jung memang terlampau rumit dan aneh, tapi ia mencintai saat-saat yang ia punya dengan mereka. Ini hampir terasa seolah-olah ia memiliki keluarga baru dan itu bagus, kan?

Ia menggeleng geli saat memasuki apartemen, senyuman aneh ada di wajahnya. _Keluarga, ya_?Ia selalu membayangkan hidup bersama seseorang dan memiliki anak-anak menggemaskan, dan itu sudah ia rasakan sekarang.

Taeyong menutup pintu dan mulai melepas pakaian untuk pergi mandi. Jaehyun sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini dan itu membuatnya tidak sabar karena terlalu excited.

Ia sudah tidak melihat Jaehyun selam satu minggu penuh. _Taeyong was crazy horny._ Ia mandi dengan cepat, menahan diri untuk tidak _bermain_ sendiri lebih dulu. Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk di pinggang, dan handuk lain untuk mengringkan rambut, ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekati kamar tidurnya. Dan ia tahu Jaehyun sudah datang.

"Hei," panggil Jaehyun ketika ia memasuki ruangan.

"Hei," balas Taeyong sambil membuka laci untuk mengambil celana. Dia tidak bisa menahan tubuhya terkesiap dan menggigil saat merasa tangan Jaehyun memeluknya dari belakang. "Jaehyun..." Hanya menyebut nama, tapi di sana tersirat kerinduan mendalam yang tak terucap, tidak dapat ditutupi atau diabaikan.

"Oh, fuck. Jaehyunie…"

Jaehyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Taeyong menuju tempat tidur. Membuat malam mereka penuh dengan desahan erotis yang memabukkan yang sudah sangat Taeyong rindukan.

* * *

Jaehyun melingkarkan lengannya erat di sekitar Taeyong. Mereka berpelukan dalam pelukan erat, saling berciuman ringan hingga napas keduanya kembali normal. Dan untuk saat-saat berikutnya, mereka hanya berdiam di posisi itu, dengan wajah Taeyong tersembunyi di leher Jaehyun.

"Aku merindukanmu," Jaehyun berkata lembut, tersenyum ketika Taeyong mengangguk.

"Aku juga. Sangat," gumam Taeyong, mencium ringan kulit leher Jaehyun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Taeyong, yang kemudian meringis saat ia merasakan gemetar intens di tubuh Jaehyun. Dia berharap Jaehyun bisa menceritakan semua, berkata jika semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi Taeyong tahu jika Jaehyun takkan bisa. Tidak saat keduanya tahu apa yang mungkin akan terjadi.

"Tidak ada perubahan, Irene dia… kondisinya…" gumam Jaehyun gemetar, membuat dada Taeyong sesak.

Taeyong menangkupkan kedua sisi wajah Jaehyun, mengunci mata mereka. Melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan, yang seharusnya ia katakan sejak lama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jaehyun." Bisiknya dengan begitu banyak emosi. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan diri melontarkan kata-kata di kepalanya. "Setiap kali aku pikir tidak mungkin mencintaimu lebih dari ini lagi, aku justru melakukannya," suaranya bergetar. "Aku menyukai caramu membuatku merasa, caramu menyentuh tubuhku, bahkan hatiku… aku hanya…" Taeyong menggeleng, tak menemukan kata yang tepat. "Ini tak terlukiska. Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Itulah yang harus kau tahu."

Jaehyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia selalu tahu bagaimana perasaan Taeyong padanya. Hanya orang bodoh yang takkan menyadarinya. Tapi itu masih sangat berpengaruh luar biasa menggoncangnya, mendengar kata-kata itu langsung dari bibir Taeyong. Membuatnya bahagia, terlalu bahagia. Jaehyun tidak terkejut saat merasakan ia mulai menangis.

"Aku tahu, _baby_ ," ujar Jaehyun gemetar dengan napas berantakan. "Aku tahu."

Taeyong yang mencium air matanya pergi.

"Aku selalu ada di sini, Jaehyunie. Selalu."

* * *

Dua minggu setelah Taeyong menyatakan cintanya kepada Jaehyun, Irene pergi.

Ia pergi dengan damai, dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya tepat di hadapan Jaehyun dan dokternya, Luna.

"Irene… sayang…"

Jaehyun memeluknya begitu erat, sedekat mungkin sampai merasakan napas terakhir dari istri tercintanya yang dibarengi bunyi _pip_ panjang mengisi ruangan.

"Irene… Irene… Irene…"

Jaehyun mulai menangis, semakin menjadi. Memanggil nama Irene terus menerus hingga terasa sangat menyesakkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Luna memutuskan memberinya privasi dengan meninggalkan ruangan.

Jaehyun sendiri merasa terkejut. Ia pikir ia bisa mengatasi ini karena sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi sejak lama. Tapi rasanya masih tetap menyakitkan. Ia tidak bisa percaya Irene telah benar-benar pergi. Dan fakta bahwa istrinya itu harus menderita untuk waktu yang lama membuat kesedihannya semakin menjadi. Dua puluh dua tahun adalah usia yang terlalu muda untuknya mulai merasakan sakit. Ini tidak adil. Apa yang menimpa Irene sama sekali tidak adil.

Jaehyun menangis seperti dia tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya.

Ketika Luna kembali setelah satu jam, Jaehyun masih terisak.

"Jaehyun, kita harus membawanya pergi," katanya pelan. Mata sendiri yang kini merah telah mengatakan bahwa dirinya juga menangis tanpa henti. Ia sudah menjadi dokter Irene selama bertahun-tahun, melihat seberapa kerasnya wanita cantik itu berjuang sebelum pergi.

"Luna, kumohon..." Jaehyun terisak. "Biarkan aku... beri aku waktu untuk memeluknya lebih lama lagi."

Luna memberinya tiga puluh menit.

Hingga akhirnya Jaehyun bisa tenang, memberi satu ciuman lama di dahi Irene dan menjauh untuk melihat kain menutupi Irene sepenuhnya, sebelum tubuh kaku itu dibawa pergi dari sana.

* * *

Sebuah upacara pemakaman tertutup diadakan untuknya.

Jaehyun, dua anak mereka, ibunya, orang tua Irene dan kakaknya, dan kemudian Luna, Seulgi, dan beberapa kerabat dekatnya yang hadir. Jaehyun tidak mengundang Taeyong. Ia bahkan belum berbicara dengannya sejak hari kematian Irene.

Taeyong telah mencoba untuk menghubunginya dengan menelepon dan mengirim pesan tapi ia sengaja tidak menerima panggilannya atau sekedar membalas pesannya. Jaehyun hanya tidak merasa ingin berbicara dengan Taeyong saat ini. Ia harus menghormati Irene.

Minhyung dan Lami telah meminta izin padanya untuk pergi mengunjungi Taeyong, tapi Jaehyun melarang mereka. Berkata jika Taeyong sedang sibuk, dan akan memberitahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menemuinya.

Ya, Jaehyun berbohong.

Seperti apa yang telah dikatakan Irene sebelumnya, Jaehyun telah benar-benar telah _menarik diri_ dari kehidupan Lee Taeyong sejak saat itu.

* * *

 **Lanjut?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bittersweet Love**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Warning! Alternate Universe, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, NC, Affair, Eksplisit Lemon, etc**

* * *

"Jaehyun, kumohon. Jawab aku. Aku merindukanmu." Taeyong duduk di kursinya, kehilangan hitungan sudah berapa banyak ia meninggalkan voice mail pada nomor yang sama.

Sudah enam minggu sejak kematian Irene dan delapan minggu sejak dia terakhir kali melihat Jaehyun. Taeyong bersedih karena tak bisa melihat nuna cantiknya itu untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia berusaha mengerti, namun tetap merasa terluka saat tahu Jaehyun bahkan tak mau untuk sekedar mengundangnya datang di upacara pemakaman Irene. Memang siapa dia? Dia _bukanlah siapa-siapa_. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah sikap Jaehyun yang mendiamkannya seperti ini.

Taeyong telah berusaha menemuinya dengan pergi ke rumah sakit, tapi staf di sana bilang Dr. Jung sedang mengambil cuti. Dia juga pergi ke mansion keluarga Jung, tapi tak pernah bisa masuk karena penjaganya bersikeras bahwa Jung Jaehyun sedang tidak bisa ditemui. Taeyong yang lebih keras kepala terus memaksa, berulang kali meminta mereka untuk mengatakan pada tuan mereka jika dirinya yang ingin bertemu, tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah penolakan lain, dan kalimat: Tuan Jung bilang akan menghubungimu nanti. Taeyong merasa hancur.

Setelah berusaha bersabar menunggu selama seminggu tanpa kata dari Jaehyun, ia kembali ke mansion itu dan penjaganya kembali berkata jika Jaehyun sedang pergi berlibur ke suatu tempat yang tak bisa ia katakan, bersama anak-anak dan anggota keluarga lain.

Taeyong berdiri di sana, berhadapan dengan penjaga untuk waktu yang lama, dengan keras kepala enggan beranjak pergi. Sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan segudang emosi yang ia rasakan. Marah, frustrasi, terhina. Tapi dari semuanya, Taeyong merasa sangat terluka. Dia tidak pernah merasa sebegini ketakutan dan merasa sendirian dalam hidupnya. Ia pulang dan menangis keras, tak mampu pergi bekerja selama dua hari karena pikirannya yang kacau kacau.

Yuta akan sangat marah jika melihatnya seperti ini dan Taeyong tidak menginginkan itu. Berpura baik-baik saja dan pergi ke kantor seperti biasa hari itu.

"Hei." Yuta muncul di balik pintu kantor Taeyong, "Yang lain akan pergi ke kedai sushi untuk makan siang, Taeil-hyung bilang dia yang bay... hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir, begitu melihat wajah Taeyong tampak kusut sambil terus menatap ponsel di tangannya. Yuta melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu. "Apa yang salah, Yongie?"

"Tidak ada, aku..."

"Omong kosong, jangan berusaha membohongiku," potong Yuta dengan tatapan tajam. Hanya ada satu alasan sahabatnya bisa sekacau ini. "Apa yang Jung lakukan? Aku tahu ini pasti terjadi. Aku **―** "

"Yuta, kumohon." Taeyong mengerang, menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Matanya merah, menahan tangis. Yuta selalu melindunginya, reaksinya memang selalu begini tiap kali melihatnya tidak bahagia dan Taeyong sangat bersyukur untuk itu. Tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat. "Jangan membahasnya."

Gigi Yuta terkatup, geram. Ia tak bisa diam saja melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. "Apa dia sudah menghubungimu?"

Taeyong menggeleng, mengusap matanya marah. "Dia menghindariku. Pergi, entah kemana. Sama sekali tidak mau bicara padaku, Yuta. Aku terus menelpon, mengiriminya pesan... Tak ada balasan. _Nothing_."

"Bajingan itu," gumam Yuta. Menarik Taeyong dari kursi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu dia masih berduka." Taeyong mengatakannya dengan gemetar. "Aku yakin, aku yakin dia akan menemuiku tak lama lagi."

Yuta mendengus. "Istrinya itu sudah meninggal lebih dari satu bulan sekarang. Berapa lama lagi dia akan berduka? Kehidupan harus terus berlanjut. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa dia tidak memikirkanmu? Tidak mempedulikanmu sama sekali? Ini sudah keterlaluan."

"Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan, Yuta. Aku sudah berjanji. Sekarang aku hanya..." Taeyong mengambil napas dalam-dalam tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Napasnya mulai pendek, tak teratur karena terisak hebat dan Yuta dengan cepat meraih inhaler lalu membantu Taeyong menggunakannya.

Yuta melepaskan Taeyong dari pelukannya. Mengusap punggungnya menenangkan. "Jangan buang waktumu untuk seseorang yang tidak mau memberikan waktunya padamu, Taeyongie."

"Yuta..."

"Apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini? Bukankah lebih jika kau melupakannya dan mencari orang lain? Orang lain yang bisa menghargaimu lebih baik dari ini."

"Aku mencintainya, Yuta," erang Taeyong, melontarkan alasan yang sama. "Aku mencintai Jaehyun."

Yuta mendengus saat ia duduk di meja kerja Taeyong. "Jatuh cinta pada orang yang bahkan tak pernah mengatakan cintanya padamu, bodoh sekali," gumamnya.

Taeyong mendesah pelan. "Aku sudah diberitahu bahwa ini akan terjadi. Aku sudah berjanji. Tapi aku merasa seolah-olah telah gagal dan mengecewakan Irene. Aku sama sekali tak diberi kesempatan bahkan untuk memulainya," erangnya frustasi. "Bagaimanapun aku harus menjaganya dan ada di sana untuknya, di sisinya."

Yuta mendesah. "Aku mengerti." Mereka duduk diam selama beberapa waktu, masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikiran sendiri, sampai Yuta memecah kesunyian. "Kau memang keras kepala, Taeyong. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal mengenalmu. Sekarang biarkan aku membantumu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Taeyong dengan mata menyipit.

"Hei, apa gunanya bakatku jika aku tidak bisa memakainya di saat seperti ini?"

Sejak di sekolah, Yuta memang selalu bisa memperoleh informasi yang tidak bisa didapat orang biasa lain dengan _caranya_ sendiri. Ia selalu bilang jika itu adalah bakat spesialnya.

"Yuta..."

"Tenang. Aku hanya ingin kau mengejutkan si dokter ini dengan mendatanginya dimana pun dia berada sekarang," kata Yuta sambil bangkit berdiri. "Aku tahu orang-orang seperti Jung, Taeyong. Jika kau tidak memaksa masuk dalam kehidupan mereka, maka kau akan kehilangan mereka selamanya," gumamnya sambil berbalik menuju pintu. Tepat di depan pintu ia berhenti dan berbalik untuk kembali melihat Taeyong. "Setelah itu bergantung padamu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menarik hatinya. Pikirkan saja bagaimana cara kau akan menggodanya nanti," ucap Yuta sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Taeyong memandangi pintu sesaat dan kemudian merasa dirinya tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya setelah berminggu-minggu. Yuta selalu tahu bagaimana cara membangkitkan semangatnya. Setidaknya dengan bantuan sahabatnya itu, masih ada sedikit harapan yang bisa membuat Taeyong tak menyerah hanya sampai di sini demi janjinya pada Irene.

"Terimakasih, Yuta."

.

* * *

"Maaf, tapi Tuan Jung sedang tidak sehat dan tak bisa ditemui hari ini."

Taeyong menggeram jengkel, rupanya benar jika Jaehyun sama sekali tak pernah meninggalkan mansion ini sekalipun. Terimakasih pada Yuta dan informasinya, Taeyong punya alasan untuk terus mendesak masuk hingga kini mendapat alasan lain, yang membuktikan kecurigaannya.

Taeyong menatap penjaga itu. Seingatnya, ia selalu melihat penjaga itu ada di sekitar Jaehyun, mungkin salah satu penjaga kepercayaannya yang dipekerjakan Jaehyun.

"Dengar, aku sudah cukup lelah menegaskan padamu bahwa aku harus menemui Dr. Jung." Taeyong menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Aku akan berterimakasih jika kau membiarkanku lewat. Ini benar-benar penting. Aku harus **―** "

"Maaf, tapi aku hanya melakukan tugasku," tegasnya. Tak kalah keras kepala. "Bos berkata untuk tidak mengijinkan siapapun menemui **―** "

"Dengar..." Taeyong berharap ingat nama orang di depannya tapi ia tidak. "Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?"

"Namaku Hansol, tuan."

"Dengar, Hansol shi. Aku tahu kau orang baik," kata Taeyong sambil tersenyum. Semua orang menyukai senyumnya, ia berharap itu berpengaruh juga padanya. "Aku benar-benar harus bertemu dengan Jung Jaehyun. Aku meminta baik-baik padamu, biarkan aku masuk."

Hansol menghela napas lelah. "Maaf, tetap tidak bisa. Tapi aku bisa menyampaikan pesan anda pada bos, jika anda mau."

"Namaku Taeyong. Aku yakin kau pernah melihatku sebelumnya." Hansol mengangguk, Taeyong melanjutkan. "Aku harus bertemu dengannya. _Secara langsung_ ," desak Taeyong. "Kau akan menyelamatkan hidup seseorang jika kau membiarkan aku melihatnya, Hansol shi. Hidupku."

"Tapi anda tidak terlihat sakit dan Dr. Jung tidak membuka praktik pengobatan pribadi di rumahnya."

Taeyong memutar matanya. "Tolong, izinkan aku masuk untuk berbicara dengannya. Ini, kau bisa mengambil semua uangku jika ingin." Taeyong mengeluarkan dompet, memperlihatkan berapa banyak uang yang ia punya di sana, menyodorkannya pada Hansol.

Tapi penjaga itu hanya menatapnya tanpa ada niatan mengambilnya. Tatapannya datar. "Anda tidak bisa menyuapku, Tuan."

Taeyong mengerang frustasi, membanting dompetnya ke dashboard. Mengatur napasnya perlahan dan menenangkan diri. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku... aku hanya benar-benar harus melihatnya," ujarnya putus asa, berusaha keras untuk tak menangis.

Hansol menatap Taeyong.

Tentu saja ia mengenalnya. Ia mungkin tidak terlalu mengenal atasannya, tapi ia tahu hubungan pemuda ini dengan bosnya itu. Sebuah hubungan tak biasa yang bahkan sudah direstui oleh mendiang istri bosnya.

Hansol memang diberi perintah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang diizinkan untuk menemui Jung Jaehyun. Tapi seperti pekerja yang lain, dia juga mengkhawatirkan bosnya itu yang tak kunjung berhenti berduka. Orang di depannya inilah yang bosnya itu perlukan untuk kembali memulai hidupnya. Jung Jaehyun harus keluar dari ruangannya yang sudah ia tinggali sejak kembali dari pemakanan Jung Irene. Bosnya itu tak pernah sekalipun keluar. Tidak makan. Hal yang bosnya itu lakukan adalah minum-minum.

Tidak ada yang mencari bosnya itu selama ini, karena ia telah memberikan kesan jika ia sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Hanya Taeyong yang terus menerus datang, bertanya mengenai keberadaan bosnya itu. Meninggalkan pesan untuk menghubunginya jika Jaehyun sudah kembali. Mungkin Taeyong adalah jawabannya. Mungkin dia setidaknya bisa menghentikan bosnya itu dari apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, mengacaukan hidupnya sendiri.

Hansol tahu bagaimana perasaan bosnya itu, ia bisa menebak. Tak jarang ia memergoki Jaehyun sedang memandang pemuda itu saat ia pikir tak ada yang melihat. Bagaimana tatapan lembut dan caranya tersenyum saat melihatnya. Semuanya berbeda. Hansol _tahu artinya._

Ya, sepertinya Taeyong memang jawabannya.

"Baiklah Taeyong shi, aku akan memperbolehkanmu masuk."

"Benarkah?" Seketika raut putus asanya berganti dengan ekspresi lega. "Terimakasih!"

"Aku hanya minta untuk jangan membuat masalah di dalam karena itu akan menyulitkanku nantinya. Bisakah kau berjanji, Taeyong shi?"

Taeyong tersenyum lebar, mengangguk kuat. "Aku janji. Sekali lagi, terimakasih. Aku sangat **―** "

"Siapa di sana, Hansol?"

Taeyong mendengar suara wanita dari dalam. Hansol membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan Taeyong masuk dengan sopan. "Lee Taeyong shi, dia datang untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Jung."

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kau tahu sendiri jika tak ada yang diperbolehkan untuk menemui Tuan sekarang," desis wanita itu pada Hansol.

"Wendy, Tuan Jung sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik, sudah sejak lama, jadi kupikir―"

"Apa katamu?" Taeyong tersentak saat jantungnya mulai berdebar liar. Kepalanya dipenuhi pikiran buruk.

"Tida―"

"Bawa aku padanya." Keduanya pasang mata milik Hansol dan Wendy melebar mendengar nada bicara Taeyong. "Bawa aku padanya sekarang!" geramnya marah. Tidak ada celah untuk mereka berargumen dari nada perintah itu.

"Lewat sini," kata Wendy sambil memimpin jalan.

"Bukankah kita harus memberitahu Tuan Jung..." Hansol mencoba menahan mereka tapi tak ada yang menghiraukannya. Hansol menutup pintu lalu menghela napas, menyusul keduanya menaiki tangga.

Taeyong bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar saat ia menaiki tangga di belakang Wendy. Dia takut apa yang akan ia lihat nanti. Apa yang Hansol maksud dengan _kondisi tidak baik_? Oh Tuhan, kumohon, jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Jaehyun, doanya.

"Ini kamar Tuan Jung." Wendy berhenti ketika ia sampai di depan pintu yang tertutup. "Tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku akan mengetuk pintunya dan―"

Tapi sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan apa yang dia katakan, Taeyong sudah lebih dulu mengulurkan tangan memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya. Mengabaikan Wendy yang terkesiap, dia melangkah masuk.

Ruangan itu gelap, sangat dingin dan berbau alkohol. Taeyong bisa mengatakan jika kamar itu begitu besar, hampir seluas setengah apartemennya dengan fasilitas lengkap, bahkan sampai ada sofa dan meja makan di dalam. Ini sudah siang tapi tirai yang menutupi jendela dan balkon masih dibiarkan tertutup, membuat ruangan itu tak mendapat cahaya matahari dari manapun. Matanya mengarah pada tempat tidur berukuran king size dan penghuni ruangan itu yang berada di atasnya. Ketika ia melangkah, kakinya menendang botol minuman keras. Banyak sekali, berserakan di lantai. Taeyong benar-benar berharap perkiraannya ini keliru.

"Jangan bilang jika ini adalah hal dilakukannya selama ini," kata Taeyong serak.

Wendy mengangguk. "Tuan menolak untuk makan dan hanya mengkonsumsi alkohol." Dia berkata pelan ketika ia melihat jika Taeyong sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

"Fuck." Taeyong mengumpat, tiba-tiba bergerak ke arah jendela. Menarik semua tirai dan membuka jendela. "Tolong nyalakan lampunya," ujar Taeyong lewat bahunya.

Wendy melakukannya. Ruangan yang gelap seketika terang.

"Apa-apaan ini." suara serak Jaehyun terdengar dari arah tempat tidur. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Taeyong berpaling untuk melihatnya dan membeku. Jaehyun tidak tampak seperti Jaehyun yang dia tahu. Jaehyun yang ia cintai. Untuk sedetik, ia tak bisa mengenalinya. Tubuhnya menjadi jauh lebih kurus, jenggot dan kumis yang tidak terawat, rambut yang mulai panjang dan acak-acakan, lingkaran hitam di bawah mata yang memandang kosong ke arahnya. Ini… _Jaehyunnya_?

Taeyong tak menyadari sejak kapan air matanya jatuh, langsung berlari ke tempat tidur. Tidak berhenti bahkan untuk sekedar melepas sepatu dan naik ke tempat tidur, menarik Jaehyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Jaehyun," bisiknya sambil terisak hebat. Melihatnya seperti ini membuat Taeyong hancur.

Hansol dan Wendy berdiri di pintu melihat mereka.

Taeyong mengisi ruangan dengan suara tangisnya yang begitu keras, napasnya terputus-putus terus memanggil nama Jaehyun. Jaehyun tetap diam, hanya menatap kosong pada dinding. Wendy menangis diam-diam dan Hansol membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu untuk memberikan privasi untuk mereka.

Entah bagaimana, tapi keduanya tahu jika Tuan mereka kini ada di tangan _orang yang tepat_.

* * *

Setelah terasa seperti satu jam lamanya, tangisannya mulai berhenti. Taeyong akhirnya bisa sedikit tenang, sadar jika kini Jaehyun sedang tertidur di bahunya. Dengan lembut ia menempatkan kepala Jaehyun di atas bantal dan turun dari tempat tidur.

Jaehyun benar-benar perlu mandi, pikir Taeyong saat ia pergi ke kamar mandi di ruangan itu. Benar-benar besar dan mewah. Sadar tak ada waktu untuk terkagum, Taeyong langsung menuju bath up, mulai mengisinya dengan air hangat dan siapkan peralatan mandi lain di dekat sana. Setelah itu, ia pergi keluar dari kamar, pergi mencari Wendy.

"Butuh sesuatu, Taeyong shi?" Pelayan wanita itu bertanya bahkan sebelum Taeyong sampai ke lantai bawah, masih ada di tengah tangga.

"Bisa tolong siapkan makanan?" tanya Taeyong, bahkan tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri. Dia tidak ingat pernah menangis sebegini keras sebelumnya.

"Akan aku siapkan. Setelah siap akan aku antar langsung ke kamar Tuan Jung."

"Terima kasih. Oh dan Wendy shi? Maaf merepotkan tapi ... aku ingin membereskan kamarnya. Bisa tolong pinjamkan aku sapu dan―"

"Sooyoung?" Wendy berteriak. "Jangan khawatirkan itu Taeyong shi. Itu tugas Sooyoung. Ia tidak bisa bekerja beberapa minggu ini karena Tuan Jung selalu mengusir siapapun yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya selain untuk mengantar minuman," ringisnya. "Tunggu sebentar, biar aku panggilkan Hansol untuk membantu memindahkan Tuan ke kamar lain."

"Tidak perlu," Taeyong berkata pelan. Sosok wanita muda cantik berusia dua puluhan berpakaian pelayan muncul dengan tergesa, Taeyong tersenyum padanya. Wendy mengenalkannya sebagai Sooyoung. "Sooyoung shi, aku ingin minta bantuanmu untuk membersihkan kamar, sementara aku akan membantu Jaehyun untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi."

Sooyoung mengangguk mengerti dan Taeyong langsung berbalik untuk kembali menaiki tangga.

"Makanan akan siap saat kau selesai, Taeyong shi," kata Wendy, tersenyum ketika Taeyong memberi acungan jempol dari kejauhan.

Taeyong memasuki kamar Jaehyun lagi dan menghela napas. Darimana ia harus memulai? Jaehyun masih tidur di ranjangnya. Perlahan ia membangunkan sosok itu, memapahnya menuju kamar mandi. Taeyong meringis menyadari jika Jaehyun kehilangan banyak berat badan hingga menjadi seringan ini. Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakangnya, satu persatu ia mulai melepas seluruh pakaian Jaehyun, memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang cucian di dekat pintu. Dengan perlahan, ia mendudukkan Jaehyun di kursi yang ada di sana. Taeyong yakin kursi ini adalah kursi khusus yang digunakan Irene dulu.

Hal pertama yang ia akan lakukan adalah membantu Jaehyun bercukur, memotong rambut, kuku, baru setelah itu memandikannya. Taeyong sangat ingin melihat wajah tampan milik Jung Jaehyun lagi.

Jaehyun sendiri hanya diam, matanya terbuka tapi dia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan sayu. Taeyong menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat dan rapi. Jaehyun sudah kembali terlihat seperti _Jaehyunnya_. Ia mengeringkan tubuh Jaehyun, membantu menyemprotkan body spray, memakaikan bathrobe dan kemudian aftershave. Setelah itu ia mendudukkan Jaehyun kembali di kursi. Aroma akrab Jaehyun begitu memabukan hingga membuat Taeyong pusing. Fuck, betapa ia merindukan pria ini.

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran itu. Pakaiannya basah dan ia memilih untuk berjalan menuju shower, mandi dengan cepat. Ia bisa merasakan Jaehyun menatapinya sepanjang waktu. Setelah mengeringkan tubuh dan memakai bathrobe, Taeyong berjalan keluar, memeriksa apakah Sooyoung sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya atau belum.

Ruangan kini tampak bersih. Bedcover sudah diganti dan wangi segar dari pengharum ruangan menggantikan bau alkohol. Taeyong memakai celana jeans dan kaos yang telah disiapkan di tempat tidur oleh Wendy. Setelah itu kembali ke dalam kamar mandi untuk menemui Jaehyun.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Taeyong pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jaehyun serak. Dia tidak terlihat marah, hanya penasaran.

"Kita bisa bicarakan itu nanti. Setelah kau berpakaian dan mendapat sesuatu untuk mengisi perutmu." Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya menawarkan bantuan. "Ayo."

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri," balas Jaehyun, bangkit berdiri. Tapi tubuhnya langsung goyah saat mencoba berjalan.

"Bisa tolong kesampingkan dulu sifat keras kepalamu itu setidaknya untuk sekarang?" Taeyong bergumam kesal sambil melingkar lengan Jaehyun di sekitar lehernya, sekaligus melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaehyun, membantunya berjalan. Taeyong mendudukkannya di pinggir tempat tidur. Berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengambil kaos, celana dan pakaian dalam. Membantu Jaehyun memakainya dan membuatnya kembali berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Tunggu sebentar," katanya sambil berjalan keluar untuk menemui Wendy, melihat apakah makanannya sudah siap atau belum.

Begitu kembali ke kamar, Taeyong tak mendapati Jaehyun di tempat yang tadi. Ia mendengar suara-suara dari kamar mandi dan ketika pergi untuk memeriksa, ia melihat Jaehyun sedang menyikat gigi. Jaehyun langsung kembali naik ke tempat tidur setelah itu. Tapi kali ini, ia duduk dengan punggung bersandar di kepala ranjang dan menatap Taeyong yang duduk diam di sofa.

 _Knock knock_

Saat mendengar ketukan di pintu, Taeyong bangkit untuk membukakannya dan melihat Wendy masuk dengan mendorong troli. Taeyong bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa troli menaiki tangga tapi tidak bertanya.

Ia berharap Jaehyun mau memakan makanannya kali ini. Tulang rusuknya bahkan terlihat akibat dari betapa kurusnya tubuh Jaehyun. Taeyong merasa marah melihat itu, tapi tahu ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk itu. Prioritas utamanya adalah untuk memaksa Jaehyun makan sebanyak mungkin sekarang. Hell, ia bahkan takut Jaehyun harus masuk rumah sakit dan membutuhkan perawatan medis jika sehari saja ia dibiarkan lebih lama seperti itu. Jika harus. Taeyong bahkan rela menangis dan mengemis hanya untuk memaksanya makan. Ia siap melakukannya.

"Terima kasih," kata Taeyong pelan.

"Tidak, terima kasih," katanya dengan wajah berseri-seri, dia tersenyum, menunjukkan rasa terimakasih dan kekaguman atas apa yang telah Taeyong lakukan. "Tuan sudah terlihat lebih baik. Terimakasih," bisiknya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan setelah memberi kedipan mata.

Taeyong menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia duduk di tempat tidur, di antara Jaehyun dan troli. "Sekarang kau harus makan."

Jaehyun membuang muka ke samping. "Aku tidak berpikir aku bisa makan apapun sekarang," katanya.

"Kau harus." Taeyong berkata datar hampir tanpa emosi. "Karena aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan, Jaehyun. Yang jelas kau akan memakan makanan ini. Entah makan sendiri, atau harus kupaksa."

"Taeyong... perutku akan sakit."

"Kau harus makan, Jaehyun. Semuanya," ucap Taeyong final. "Kau seorang dokter. Kau lebih tahu daripada aku seberapa penting asupan makanan untuk tubuh. Sekarang makan."

Taeyong mengambil baki, menaruh makanan-makanan itu di meja kecil yang sudah ia taruh di pangkuan Jaehyun. Pria itu tak bisa menolak karena melihat kesungguhan Taeyong yang terlihat benar-benar ingin melihatnya makan.

Taeyong menyodorkan gelas berisi air dan tanpa diberitahu Jaehyun mengambil dan meneguk isinya, mengembalikan gelasnya kemudian.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Taeyong mengambil sendok dan menyendokkan makanan, mengarahkannya pada mulut Jaehyun. "Buka mulutmu," perintahnya. Jaehyun menurut

Taeyong marah, ia juga tahu itu. Dia berusaha keras menahan kemarahannya sejak tadi dan bertindak keras kepala di saat seperti ini bukan tindakan bijak untuk Jaehyun.

Setelah beberapa saat, rasa mual yang sudah Jaehyun perkirakan mulai muncul. Perutnya sakit, karena sudah terlalu lama tidak mengisi perut dengan makanan yang layak. Tapi Jaehyun tidak mengeluh atau menolak untuk makan lebih banyak. Selain ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Taeyong, dia juga merasa pantas merasakan itu, setelah apa yang ia perbuat pada Taeyong.

"Jaehyun?" Saat Taeyong menyadari betapa menderitanya Jaehyun, makanannya tinggal tersisa sedikit.

Jaehyun terlihat begitu pucat dan sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

Taeyong menyingkirkan meja, melihat kondisi Jaehyun dari dekat, memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. "Apa sangat sakit?" Ia menyeka peluh di dahi Jaehyun dengan tangan, merasa khawatir. "Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku berhenti lebih cepat?"

"Kau yang memaksaku menghabiskan semuanya," suara Jaehyun terdengar gemetar.

"Dasar idiot! Kau harusnya mengatakan itu padaku," erang Taeyong. "Ayo kita keluar dan duduk di balkon. Udara segar mungkin akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik..."

"Darimana kau memperlajarinya? Apa anak jurusan IT juga belajar bagaimana cara merawat orang sakit?"

"Oh, diamlah," gumam Taeyong sambil membantu Jaehyun menuju balkon.

Mereka duduk di kursi panjang yang empuk, dengan kepala Jaehyun ada di pangkuan Taeyong. Dari sini ia bisa mendengar alat-alat makan dibereskan dan troli sudah di bawa keluar.

Setelah sekitar dua puluh menit, Jaehyun tidak bisa lagi menahan keinginannya untuk muntah. Taeyong membantunya ke kamar mandi dan mengusap punggungnya sabar.

Merasa sangat khawatir sekaligus bersalah, karena bersikeras menyuruh Jaehyun makan tanpa henti tanpa tahu akibatnya. "Jaehyun, aku..."

" _Sssh_. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena ini," kata Jaehyun dengan suara serak.

Taeyong tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk membalas itu, mengganti kaos Jaehyun yang terkena muntahan dan kembali membantu membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Jaehyu mulai menutup matanya sementara ia berjalan untuk menutup balkon dan jendela, menarik tirainya lalu mengatur suhu AC agar tak terlalu dingin.

"Istirahatlah, Jaehyunie," bisik Taeyong setelah sadar Jaehyun sudah tidur. Menekan satu ciuman ringan di dahinya.

Ia turun ke luar dari kamar itu dan menuju lantai bawah.

"Apa Tuan baik-baik saja?" tanya Wendy ketika dia melihat Taeyong.

"Ya, _setidaknya_ dia masih hidup."

"Terima kasih, Tuhan," gumamnya lega. "Apa kau seorang dokter juga, Taeyong shi?" tanya Wendy penasaran.

"Lebih seperti malaikat penolong," sela Hansol. "Aku senang pilihanku untuk memperbolehkanmu masuk adalah keputusan yang tepat." Hansol menyodorkan kunci kecil di tangannya. "Ini kunci mobilmu, Taeyong shi. Aku sudah memarkirkannya di garasi."

"Terima kasih." Taeyong berjalan bersama Hansol mengikuti Wendy ke ruang tamu. "Dan tidak, aku bukan dokter, apalagi malaikat penolong. Hanya salah satu teman Jaehyun," katanya, tak sempat melihat ekspresi Wendy. Ia tidak mungkin mengakui hubungannya dengan Jaehyun kepada orang-orang yang bekerja padanya. Itu hak Jaehyun untuk memutuskan memberitahu mereka atau tidak, bukan miliknya.

"Kau ingin aku menyiapkan makan Taeyong shi? Kau pasti lelah."

Taeyong tersenyum tipis, menggeleng, menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan lemas ke sofa. "Aku sedang tidak ingin makan apapun. Tapi jika tak keberatan, aku ingin susu cokelat," ujarnya malu-malu.

"Kau harus makan, Taeyong shi. Aku tidak ingin kau yang justru jatuh sakit setelah ini."

"Aku sudah makan sebelum ke sini." Taeyong tertawa, Wendy sudah seperti ibunya sekarang. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah jika kau bilang begitu. Aku sudah menyimpan tasmu di kamar tepat di sebelah kamar Tuan Jung. Kenapa kau tidak ke sana dan bersantai di tempat tidur? Aku akan membawakan susu cokelatnya ke sana."

"Aku lebih suka di sini untuk bekerja jika boleh. Aku akan cepat mengantuk jika melihat tempat tidur." Dengan jenis pekerjaan miliknya, tidak alasan untuk tak melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Karena itu bisa Taeyong lakukan di mana saja. Cukup dengan laptopnya dan internet.

"Bekerja?" kaget Wendy, "Berapa usiamu Taeyong shi?"

"Dua puluh lima."

"Yah, aku dua puluh delapan tahun ini. Itu artinya aku lebih tua darimu dan aku menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke tempat tidur." Wendy memberi tatapan puas. "Sekarang. Aku tidak peduli jika kau memutuskan untuk bekerja di tempat tidur nantinya. Tapi jika mengantuk, kau harus istirahat. Sekarang jadilah anak baik dan pergi ke lantai atas. Aku akan membawa susu cokelatmu, juga beberapa cookies."

Taeyong menggeleng geli sambil berdiri. "Siapa aku bisa menentangmu, nuna?" ia tertawa dan langsung menuju lantai atas.

Wendy tersenyum mendengar sebutan baru dari Taeyong untuknya. Ketika ia mengantarkan kue untuk Taeyong, si pemilik kamar sedang duduk di tempat tidur, sibuk mengetik.

"Terima kasih, Wendy-nuna," ucapnya setelah melihat susu cokelat dan cookies sudah mengisi meja samping tempat tidur.

Wendy mengangguk dan pamit pergi karena tak mau mengganggu. Sampai di pintu, Wendy berbalik untuk memberi Taeyong senyum. "Aku lupa memberitahu, jika ada pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dan ruangan sebelah," tunjuknya pada pintu di sisi kanan. "Akan memudahkanmu jika ingin memeriksa keadaan Tuan di malam hari."

"E-eh?" Taeyong langsung merasa wajahnya panas saat ia melihat senyum menggoda Wendy. _Apa dia tahu?_ "Terimakasih."

Wendy pergi setelah memberinya kedipan mata.

Dia jelas tahu.

 _Shit_!

* * *

Taeyong membuka pintu penghubung itu sekitar pukul dua malam untuk memeriksa keadaan Jaehyun, yang rupanya sedang tertidur pulas seperti bayi. Taeyong membenarkan letak selimutnya hingga menutupi dada.

Selama sekitar sepuluh menit, ia hanya berdiri di samping tempat tidur dan melihat Jaehyun yang sedang tidur. Dia masih benar-benar tidak percaya bisa berdiri sedekat ini dengan sosok itu setelah tidak melihatnya selama lebih dari dua bulan. Itu hampir terasa tak nyata. Ia sangat merindukannya.

Taeyong masih marah atas apa yang dilakukan Jaehyun padanya, tapi ia juga merasa bahagia bisa melihatnya lagi. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus lembut rambut Jaehyun dengan jari-jarinya. Rambut yang baru saja ia potong pendek, tapi terlihat sangat cocok untuk Jaehyun.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" Taeyong berbisik sambil mendesah. Cintanya yang terlalu dalam untuk Jaehyun terasa begitu berat hingga bisa membuatnya sesak tanpa sebab.

Ketika Taeyong akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya, ia tidak tidur. Ada pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan. Dan Taeyong bekerja sampai sekitar pukul lima pagi. Dia tahu ia butuh tidur walaupun hanya sebentar jika ingin mengurus Jaehyun sepanjang hari. Tapi sebelum itu, ia memutuskan untuk kembali memeriksa Jaehyun.

Taeyong tersenyum sambil mendekat ke tempat tidur Jaehyun. Membenarkan letak selimut di tubuhnya lagi yang kini sedikit meringkuk. Jaehyun tidak pernah bisa tidur di bawah selimut, tapi ruangan itu cukup dingin dan Taeyong tak ingin Jaehyun demam karena itu. Setelah selesai, Taeyong berniat langsung kembali, tapi Jaehyun tiba-tiba membuka mata dan meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Tetap di sini." Jaehyun berkata dengan suara khas bangun tidur yang terdengar seksi. "Kumohon."

Taeyong naik ke tempat tidur, duduk di sisinya. Sesaat Jaehyun tampak seolah-olah akan memprotes, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Tangannya tidak melepaskan pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Taeyong. Seakan takut ditinggal saat tidur.

"Tidurlah, Jaehyunie. Aku di sini," bisik Taeyong.

Mata Jaehyun tertutup lagi, meskipun ia tidak tertidur.

Taeyong yang kelelahan tidak bisa menjaga dirinya tetap terjaga. Tertidur pulas dalam waktu singkat dengan posisi duduk.

Ketika Jaehyun mendengar napas teratur Taeyong, ia membuka matanya dan menatap wajah cantik yang terlihat lelah di depannya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir ia bisa merindukan seseorang hingga seperti ini.

Ketika ia membuka matanya di hari sebelum dan melihat Taeyong ada di hadapannya, Jaehyun berpikir jika dirinya sedang bermimpi. Tapi ketika Taeyong memeluknya dan menangis keras untuknya, ia tahu itu bukan sekedar mimpi. Ia benci melihat Taeyong menangis, tapi bahkan tidak bisa membuka mulut untuk sekedar memintanya berhenti.

Jaehyun merasa sangat lemah. Ia tahu dirinya bahkan sempat pingsan karena tahu-tahu, mereka sudah ada di kamar mandi. Jaehyun tahu dia harusnya merasa malu, Taeyong telah melihat dia berada di titik terendahnya, tapi Jaehyun bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk untuk merasa malu.

Bagi Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong adalah seorang malaikat yang sama sekali tak pantas untuknya.

Setelah apa yang ia lakukan padanya setelah Irene meninggal. Ia tahu Taeyong terluka dan marah. Jaehyun bisa melihat itu jelas dari pancaran matanya dan tahu dia tidak akan pernah pantas atas semua kebaikannya, ataupun bahkan sekedar mendapatkan maaf darinya.

Tekadnya sudah bulat kali ini. Dia tidak berencana untuk menjadi beban Taeyong lagi di masa depan. Dan untuk mewujudkan itu, satu-satu cara yang bisa ia lakukan adalah dengan mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tak ingin beban bukan satu-satunya alasan. Kepergian Irene juga salah satunya.

Baginya, kehidupan Irene sudah seperti bintang jatuh. Dia bersinar begitu singkat, dan kemudian menghilang di langit malam yang tak berujung. Saat ia memegang tubuh tak bernyawa istrinya di antara lengannya, Jaehyun merasa sesuatu tiba-tiba memukulnya. Ini akan menjadi semakin tidak adil untuk Irene jika Jaehyun bisa mendapat kebahagiannya di dunia ini setelah kepergiannya.

Jaehyun adalah seorang dokter, dan telah melihat banyak kematian dari orang-orang yang merupakan pasiennya. Tapi melihat Irene pergi meninggalkannya, telah membunuh sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Jaehyun membenci kehidupan, juga membenci kematian. Dan segala sesuatu diantaranya, sudah tak menarik untuknya.

Ia mengirim anak-anaknya ke Disneyland, membuat mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan kakek-nenek mereka sekaligus melupakan kesedihan atas kepergian ibu mereka. Ia berbicara dengan mereka setiap hari lewat telepon. Dan mereka selalu menanyakan Taeyong tiap kali. Itu terasa membunuh Jaehyun yang sedang berusaha melupakan segalanya… termasuk Taeyong.

Berdiam di kamar dan minum adalah caranya melarikan diri.

Orang terakhir yang ingin ia lihat adalah Taeyong. Melihatnya hanya akan membawa kembali perasaan yang selalu ia coba kubur dalam-dalam. Tidak ada keraguan lagi, Jaehyun sudah begitu tergila-gila padanya, mencintainya sebegini dalamnya. Apa yang telah coba Taeyong lakukan untuknya bahkan lebih membuatnya mencintai sosok itu.

Tapi dengan kematian yang bisa saja sewaktu-waktu mengambil nyawa dari orang yang kalian kasihi, siapa yang membutuhkan cinta? Itu yang coba Jaehyun yakini.

Seberapa besar ia menginginkan Taeyong terus berada dalam genggamannya, Jaehyun lebih ingin Taeyong bebas, bebas menentukan hidupnya sendiri. Hidupnya akan _lebih baik_ jika jauh dari dirinya, tanpa dirinya di sana.

Jaehyun akan berterimakasih atas bantuan Taeyong, yang menariknya kembali dari kebodohannya yang mencoba menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri. Dia berutang banyak pada Taeyong, merasa takkan bisa membalasnya seberapa keraspun berusaha. Tapi Jaehyun juga akan mengatakan jika dia akan _menyerah_ , tak lagi tertarik menjalani dan melanjutkan apa yang telah mereka lalui bersama selama ini. Jaehyun yakin bahwa Taeyong akan lebih baik tanpa dirinya dan dia berharap mereka akan mampu berpisah baik-baik.

Jaehyun melepas pegangannya pada pergelangan Taeyong, membaringkannya di sampingnya lalu memeluk pinggangnya sebagai gantinya.

Jika mereka benar-benar akan berpisah, maka ini akan menjadi pelukan yang mereka bagi untuk yang terakhir kali. Jaehyun ingin menikmati ini selama mungkin, menyimpan dalam memorinya menjadi satu kenangan yang takkan pernah ia lupakan.

Taeyong terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya, keindahan yang tak pernah tidak bisa mempesona Jaehyun. Dikecupnya dahi Taeyong, "Aku mencintaimu, Taeyong," bisiknya lirih, mengucapkan perasaan terjujur dari hatinya yang tak pernah bisa terucap.

Dan meski Jaehyun sudah memikirkan semuanya, jauh di sudut hati kecilnya, ia masihberharap jika mereka bisa tetap seperti ini. _Selamanya…_

 _Maafkan aku._

* * *

 **Lanjut?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bittersweet Love**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Warning! Alternate Universe, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, NC, Affair, Eksplisit Lemon, etc**

* * *

Ketika Taeyong terbangun keesokan harinya, ia sendirian di atas tempat tidur Jaehyun. Dia melihat ke arah jam di meja samping tempat tidur dan melihat jika sekarang sudah hampir pukul sepuluh lewat. Taeyong mengerang. Kenapa dia bisa tidur terlalu pulas begini hingga lupa waktu? Saat duduk, kepalanya sedikit pening karena gerakan tiba-tiba. Taeyong meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit dan kemudian baru menyadari jika Jaehyun ada di sana, sudah mandi dan rapi duduk di sofa ruangan itu, _menatapnya_.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya.

Taeyong langsung menurunkan tangannya, malu. "Selamat pagi." Cepat-cepat dia turun dari tempat tidur, merapikannya sedikit sambil mencari pengalih perhatian. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

"Lebih baik, berkatmu. Terima kasih," balas Jaehyun dengan suara tenang. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Ya." Sejak kapan obrolan di antara mereka menjadi secanggung ini? "Sudah sarapan? Aku bisa buatkan―"

"Sudah," potong Jaehyun cepat. "Wendy memaksaku makan tadi. Padahal aku hanya menyuruhnya menyiapkan kopi. Menyebalkan."

Taeyong terdiam sebentar, kemudian tertawa, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar nada merajuk Jaehyun yang seperti itu. Meski tawa itu tidak lama. "Wendy-nuna hanya peduli padamu. Dan um, bicara tentangnya, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang sebelum dia menemukanku di sini," gumam Taeyong tiba-tiba sadar. Kini ia telah selesai membereskan tempat tidur dan hendak pergi.

"Sayang sekali sudah terlambat." Jaehyun tertawa melihat sepasang mata itu membola. "Dia sudah melihatmu tidur di kasurku saat membawakan sarapan tadi. Kau tidur seperti orang mati, Taeyong."

"Oh, sial," umpat Taeyong. "Aku minta maaf―"

"Jangan khawatirkan itu. Tidak apa-apa." Jaehyun tersenyum. "Perlu aku memintanya membawakan makanan ke sini untukmu sarapan?"

"Tidak perlu," jawabnya dingin. Taeyong butuh waktu untuk menjawabnya. Fuck. Senyuman Jaehyun membuatnya membeku sesaat tadi. "Aku akan turun sendiri setelah mandi. Terima kasih," kata Taeyong dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu melalui pintu yang langsung menuju kamarnya. Tanpa menunggu Jaehyun bicara lagi.

Taeyong langsung menghela napas begitu pintu ditutup. Rasanya aneh berbicara dengan Jaehyun dengan suasana canggung seperti tadi. Taeyong ingin mencairkan suasana, tapi mungkin karena masih tersisa kemarahan dan sakit hati jauh dalam dirinya pada Jaehyun, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. _Aku harus benar-benar melupakan semua itu jika ingin hubungan kami bisa kembali seperti dulu_ , pikir Taeyong sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Setelah sarapan, Taeyong pergi berjalan-jalan dengan Jaehyun di taman. Mereka tidak banyak bicara, lebih banyak diam dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tempat itu jelas mengingatkan mereka akan Irene.

Saat makan siang, Taeyong memastikan Jaehyun makan dengan baik. Dia bahkan ada di sana mendengarkan Jaehyun selama ia berbicara dengan anak-anaknya lewat telepon. Taeyong, meskipun ingin dan sudah sangat rindu mendengar suara Minhyung dan Lami, tidak berani meminta kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan mereka pada Jaehyun, yang juga tak menawarinya. Jaehyun tidur setelah itu, terpaksa bangun saat Taeyong menyuruhnya mandi.

Sekali lagi, Taeyong memastikan dia makan dengan baik saat makan malam. Bersyukur dalam hati melihat pucat di wajahnya berangsur hilang.

"Kau tampak lebih baik," gumam Taeyong ketika Jaehyun turun dari tangga dan mendekat untuk duduk bersamanya di sofa ruang tamu malam itu.

"Aku memang merasa lebih baik. Terima kasih," gumam Jaehyun. Diperhatikan sosok di sampingnya yang kini sibuk dengan laptop di atas meja, yang ada di hadapannya. "Kerja?"

"Ya. Hanya beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan."

Jaehyun mengangguk, meraih remote dan mulai menyalakan TV tanpa bicara lagi.

Di depannya, pemberitaan mengenai kasus penculikan yang sedang ramai sedang ditayangkan oleh stasiun televisi. Tapi perhatian Jaehyun sama sekali tak terarah ke sana. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berkonsentrasi pada berita dengan adanya Taeyong di sampingnya? Tak butuh waktu lama baginya hingga benar-benar melupakan apa yang seharusnya sedang ia tonton dan hanya terfokus pada Taeyong.

Jaehyun selalu suka melihat Taeyong ketika perhatian pria itu sepenuhnya tertuju pada hal lain, terutama pekerjaannya, _seperti itu_. Taeyong seakan ada di dunianya sendiri dan takkan memberikan perhatian pada yang lain. Begitu fokus dan… _seksi_. Benar-benar bisa membuat Jaehyun gila. Mata hitam indahnya akan bergerak-gerak, ulasan bibir kissablenya akan digigit pelan, hidung dan dahinya akan berkerut lucu tiap kali dia mulai berfikir terlalu keras. Lalu aroma tubuhnya… Mari hentikan sampai di sini. Berada di dekat Taeyong memang selalu bisa memunculkan kerusakan pada otak Jaehyun yang biasanya diperuntukkan untuk berpikir cerdas, menjadi pikiran yang tidak-tidak. Fuck.

"Baiklah." Taeyong menutup laptopnya, berdiri lalu bicara tanpa sedikitpun menoleh. "Aku akan ke atas untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Selamat malam, Jaehyun."

"Selamat malam." Jaehyun merespon saat Taeyong berbalik pergi dan melewatinya.

Sebenarnya Jaehyun ingin bicara dengan Taeyong, karena itulah alasan sebenarnya ia turun. Tapi Taeyong terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya membuat Jaehyun tidak enak mengganggunya. Mungkin itu alasan tambahan lain selain Jaehyun sendiri yang memang _belum siap bicara_. Karena nyatanya, sudah terlalu banyak kesempatan yang dia lewatkan hari ini untuk membicarakan tentang kelanjutan hubungan mereka dengan Taeyong.

Jaehyun bersandar lemas, menghela napas. _Besok_ , pikirnya. Dia harus mengatakan ini pada Taeyong besok. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Ini jauh lebih sulit yang kupikirkan."

* * *

Taeyong selesai dengan pekerjaannya sekitar pukul satu malam. Langsung mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan piyama. Sama seperti malam sebelumnya, sebelum pergi tidur dia akan mengecek keadaan Jaehyun terlebih dahulu.

Taeyong duduk di tepi tempat tidur Jaehyun yang rupanya masih membuka mata. "Tidak bisa tidur?" Tanyanya pelan.

Jaehyun sudah tidur, tapi saat mendengar derit dari pintu yang menghubungkan kamar mereka yang dibuka Taeyong, dia langsung terjaga. "Terbangun karena suara pintu."

"Maaf―"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu minta maaf," sela Jaehyun. Suaranya serak khas bangun tidur. "Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Untuk sekarang, ya."

Mereka hanya berpandangan seperti itu sampai Jaehyun berdehem, mengalihkan pandang ke sembarang arah. "Aku belum berterima kasih padamu tentang, kau tahu, membantuku bercukur, memotong rambut dan… _segalanya_. Terima kasih."

Taeyong tertawa. "Aku belum pernah memotong rambut orang lain sebelumnya. Kau suka?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya." Jaehyun menyeringai. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik. Aku suka."

Taeyong menghela napas lega, menyuarakan rasa khawatirnya. "Aku kira kau akan marah karena aku memotongnya lebih pendek dari potonganmu sebelumnya."

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan lembut, matanya berbinar geli. Taeyong terlihat lucu tadi. "Apa potongan rambut ini terlihat bagus untukku?"

Taeyong mengulurkan tangan untuk menjalankan jari-jarinya melalui rambut halus Jaehyun. Dia selalu suka melakukan ini. "Kau selalu terlihat tampan di mataku, _Jaehyunie_." Suaranya nyaris berbisik.

Sebuah sentakan intens melewati tubuh Jaehyun. Kombinasi dari perasaan nyaman saat jari Taeyong mengelus rambut dan kulitnya, juga suaranya lirihnya saat memanggil namanya. Jangan lupakan tatapan mata sayu itu. Jaehyun yang memang sudah menahan keinginan ini sejak lama, tak bisa mengontrol fungsi tubuhnya. Miliknya sudah keras begitu saja.

" _Taeyong_..."

Taeyong membeku saat mendengar Jaehyun mengerangkan namanya seperti itu. Matanya jatuh pada wajah Jaehyun dan melihat mata itu tertutup. Bibirnya terbuka seksi dengan kepala mendongak dan wajahnya, sudah sepenuhnha memerah akan gairah. Semakin ke bawah, ia bisa melihat bagian bawah tubuh Jaehyun yang kebetulan memang tak mengenakan selimut. Itu menyembul membentuk tenda.

Bergulir ke tempat tidur, Taeyong menarik kaki Jaehyun terpisah, duduk di antara itu. Tangannya mulai melepas celana Jaehyun, menariknya turun hingga miliknya terlepas. Betapa Taeyong merindukan benda itu dalam mulutnya.

"Oh fuck, Yongie..."

Napas Jaehyun berantakan. Hampir gila dengan kesenangan yang dirasakannya. Dia begitu merindukan ini, sensasi mulut Taeyong pada miliknya.

Belum cukup. Lebih cepat, Jaehyun ingin lebih cepat.

"Yesss." Jaehyun mendesis, tangannya bergerak ke bawah untuk menahan kepala Taeyong. Dia benar-benar terfokus pada kesenangan sendiri pada keinginan yang begitu gila untuk cepat sampai. Dia mengerang, menutup matanya. "Yeah, terus seperti itu. Suck it, baby. Yess..."

Taeyong melakukannya dengan senang hati. Memenuhi permintaan Jaehyun. Bergerak tanpa henti membawanya orgasme. Ia mencekungkan pipinya, menggunakan tangannya sebisa mungkin. Suara-suara erotis dari Jaehyun membuatnya tak bisa berhenti, walau mungkin jika ada yang tiba-tiba datang memergoki mereka, Taeyong tidak peduli. Ia belum pernah mendengar Jaehyun hingga seperti ini.

"Oh, God. Feels so good." Jaehyun mengerang, mendorong pinggulnya naik tanpa peduli apa. Gerakannya begitu ceroboh. Jaehyun kehilangan dirinya. "Please don't stop."

Keringat mengalir dari tubuhnya saat ia berjuang keras untuk mengambil napas.

Jari-jarinya menarik rambut Taeyong, membimbingnya. Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah Jaehyun lakukan. Tapi dia sedang ada di luar kendali. Mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya liar, cepat, memasuki mulut itu lebih dalam lagi.

Taeyong tidak keberatan sama sekali. Dia menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada Jaehyun. Membiarkan dia yang menentukan seberapa cepat dan seberapa dalam ia ingin Taeyong melakukan ini untuknya.

"Uhk! Mmm!"

Rahangnya sakit, matanya melebar dan basah, bibir merahnya membengkak. Terlalu cepat. Ia tak keberatan.

Taeyong menyentuh dirinya sendiri, mulai merengek ketika ia merasa apa yang sudah tak pernah ia rasakan lagi selama berbulan-bulan.

Saat orgasme melandanya, ia berteriak masih dengan milik Jaehyun dalam mulutnya, menimbulkan getaran luar biasa bagi Jaehyun yang terasa hingga jari-jari kaki. Membuatnya menyusul dengan cepat.

"God!" Jaehyun mengerang, menyemburkan cairannya di tenggorokkan itu tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali. Taeyong tersedak hebaf, tapi Jaehyun tidak berhenti sampai semburannya berhenti, dan tubuhnya, jatuh terkulai menekan bantal.

Taeyong menarik kepalanya, terbatuk kecil, rasa dari cairan itu terasa menyengat hingga hidungnya. Kepalanya tersimpan di perut Jaehyun, mencoba menormalkan napasnya yang memburu.

Ketika napas mereka kembali normal, Taeyong berguling ke sampung, dengan perlahan mengambil tisu, membereskan sedikit kekauan itu dan kembali memakaikan celana Jaehyun. Bangkit berdiri dari sana.

"Itu tadi luar biasa," Jaehyun menatap Taeyong. "Aku sudah lupa betapa berbakatnya mulutmu itu, Yongie." Dia menarik napas saat matanya yang mulai berat jatuh pada bibir Taeyong yang merah dan bengkak.

"Senang bisa memuaskanmu." Ada kepahitan dari nada bicara Taeyong yang membuat Jaehyun mengernyit. "Sampai jumpa besok."

"Yongie..."

"Tidur, Jaehyun." Taeyong berkata serak saat ia meninggalkan ruangan.

Jaehyun bertanya-tanya, apa yang salah yang ia lakukan hingga Taeyong menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka seperti itu?

 _Apa yang kulakukan?_

* * *

"Sial!" Diusapnya kasar air matanya. Taeyong tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis saat ini. Tapi dia tidak mengenyahkan pikiran ini dari kepalanya, membuatnya luar biasa takut.

 _Apa Jaehyun tidak merasakan apa-apa untuknya sama sekali? Selain nafsu?_

Mungkin Taeyong memang hanyalah pelarian Jaehyun. Apa yang Jaehyun butuhkan untuk memuaskannya, _seperti tadi_. Tak lebih.

Irene mengatakan jika Jaehyun mencintainya, tapi Taeyong mulai merasa bukankah itu aneh bagi seseorang dengan begitu mudahnya meninggalkan orang yang benar-benar dia cintai dan membuatnya terluka? Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Irene mengenai Jaehyun yang akan mendorongnya pergi dari hidupnya. Tapi mungkin saja Jehyun melakukan itu, karena dia memang tak ingin bersama Taeyong sejak awal.

Taeyong melepas pakaiannya, berjalan ke kamar mandi sekali lagi malam itu.

Mungkin justru Taeyong yang harusnya bersyukur, karena Jaehyun ternyata masih menginginkannya seperti itu, mengingat dia yang begitu dingin dan tak banyak bicara padanya seharian.

Tidak.

Jaehyun memang tidak benar-benar pernah _bicara_ padanya sejak Taeyong melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam mansion. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak mengenai alasan dirinya yang menghilang dari kehidupan Taeyong selama hampir dua bulan. Tidak juga dengan permintaan maaf atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Jaehyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar dan tatapan aneh sepanjang hari.

Taeyong di sisi lain tidak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Jaehyun. Istrinya, anak-anaknya, atau pekerjaannya? Semuanya terasa tidak tepat.

"Lupakan saja, Taeyong," gumamnya sambil naik ke tempat tidur.

Tak peduli apa, Taeyong tetap akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Jaehyun, seperti apa yang telah ia janjikan pada Irene. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, ia berharap jika Jaehyun bisa segara membuka hati untuknya karena Taeyong benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi sekarang. Dia tidak tahu sampai kapan bisa bertahan seperti ini, dengan perasaan seperti ini.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, Taeyong menarik selimut ke atas kepala. Mencoba tidur.

 _Semuanya akan lebih baik esok._

Atau setidaknya, itulah yang Taeyong harapkan.

* * *

"Apa?" Taeyong mengangkat alis, ingin tahu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Mereka duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu mansion pada pagi hari, menonton perkiraan cuaca tepat setelah sarapan. Hansol pergi menemani Wendy berbelanja, yang bersikeras untuk membeli bahan makanan tertentu karena ingin membuat hidangan istimewa untuk makan siang mereka. Sooyoung tidak terlihat sejak kemarin, begitu pun pekerja yang lain. Jelas, hanya ada mereka di rumah besar ini untuk sekarang.

Taeyong telah ada di rumah itu selama empat hari, memastikan Jaehyun makan dengan baik dan tak menyentuh alkohol lagi. Dia bangga dengan apa yang telah ia capai. Jaehyun sudah mendapat kembali berat badannya. Tampak lebih baik dan secara mengejutkan, _lebih seksi_. Mereka belum melakukan hal intim lagi setelah blowjob di hari kedua itu, dan belum banyak bicara juga. Susana yang tercipta belum bisa seperti dulu, tapi Taeyong menyukai tiap detiknya bersama Jaehyun. Karena dia _mencintainya_.

Ini bukan hal baru. Jaehyun terus menatapinya tanpa bicara di tiap ada kesempatan. Taeyong yang penasaran akhirnya memutuskan untuk menanyakan langsung apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Apa pun yang ada di pikirannya, yang mengganggunya, akan lebih baik jika dia mengungkapkannya. Taeyong siap mendengarkan.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Jaehyun." Taeyong berkata pelan saat ia membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap Jaehyun di sofa.

"Apa? Tidak ada," gumam Jaehyun tidak meyakinkan.

"Katakan," kata Taeyong tegas.

Jaehyun yang mendapati sorot mata penuh kesungguhan, mengangguk. Dia menghela napasnya sebelum berkata, "Pertama, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak atas apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku, Taeyong. Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalasnya."

Taeyong memandang lembut setelah mendengarnya. "Minhyung dan Lami membutuhkanmu, Jaehyun. Cobalah ingat itu saat kau mulai merasa… _seperti itu_ lagi," kata Taeyong lembut.

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Aku akan ingat itu. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf untuk apa yang aku... pelakuanku padamu setelah..."

"Kau berduka. Aku mengerti," potong Taeyong cepat. Tersenyum kecil.

"Benarkah?" Jaehyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Taeyong yang mengangguk pelan. "Lalu aku ingin mengatakan bahwa―"Jaehyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ini dia. Hatinya _sakit_ tapi, inilah dia. Ini saatnya. "Aku pikir akan lebih baik jika kita tidak melanjutkan apa yang telah kita lakukan selama ini, Taeyong. Aku menikmati setiap saat yang kita habiskan bersama. Benar-benar menghargainya. Tapi sekarang aku hanya ingin berkonsentrasi pada anak-anakku, berada di sisi mereka. Aku tahu ini mendadak bagimu, tapi aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Aku sudah memutuskannya. Inilah yang aku inginkan. Inilah hal _benar_ yang harus kulakukan. Tidak ada ruang untuk…" Suara Jaehyun semakin melemah, seketika terhenti, tertegun melihat eskpresi menyakitkan yang kini ada di wajah manis Taeyong yang menatap kosong.

"Taeyong…" panggilnya lirih.

Tapi meskipun Jaehyun tidak menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, Taeyong tidak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk mengetahui yang _akan_ ia katakan. _Tidak ada ruang dalam hidupnya untuk Taeyong_.

Taeyong merasa begitu terpukul. Dadanya _sesak_. Ada segudang emosi di dalam sana, di saat yang sama. Kemarahan, kesedihan, tidak percaya, mau. Tapi dari semua itu, Taeyong tahu jika dia merasa _terluka_. Ya, Irene telah memperingatkannya ini akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat. Bahwa Jaehyun akan mendorongnya _pergi_ dari hidupnya. Tapi itu masih belum cukup baginya untuk mengatasi rasa sakit yang kini mengisi dadanya. Taeyong tidak pernah membayangkan atau sedikitpun berpikir Jaehyun akan benar-benar tega, mengatakan langsung dengan mulutnya, di hadapannya, sesuatu yang begitu kejam dan menyakitkan seperti apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Rasanya seolah-olah hatinya ini sedang dirobek, diremas, dihancurkan hingga tak berbentuk. Taeyong tahu dia harus _berjuang_. Dia telah berjanji pada Irene. Bahkan jika ia tidak melakukan itu, dia harus tetap memperjuangkan apa yang dia inginkan... dan itu adalah _Jaehyun_. Tapi saat ini, Taeyong begitu hancur dan merasa harus pergi. _Mungkin_ , nanti dia akan mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali untuk bertahan. Tapi jelas bukan _saat ini_. Taeyong merasa akan _hancur_ saat itu jika tidak cepat pergi. Dia tak ingin memberi Jaehyun kepuasan dengan melihatnya ada di saat itu.

Taeyong berdiri.

"Kumohon, hanya beri aku waktu untuk memikirkan ini." Suaranya tetap stabil, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tenang. Benar-benar mengabaikan raut bingung di wajah Jaehyun, Taeyong menuju tangga.

Di kamarnya, di lantai atas, Taeyong menghela napas dan melihat melalu jendela jika di luar kini sedang hujan deras. Dia cepat-cepat memakai hoodie, melemparkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, kemudian turun kembali ke lantai bawah dengan tas tersimpan di punggungnya.

Jaehyun masih duduk di sofa, di tempat yang sama.

"Tolong sampaikan terimakasihku pada Wendy-nuna dan Hansol shi," ujar Taeyong pada Jaehyun sebelum menuju pintu depan. Dia tidak punya payung atau jas hujan yang bisa ia gunakan, tapi ia berharap dengan kepala tertutupi hoodie, dia tidak akan terlalu basah untuk menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di garasi.

Ketika ia mencoba membuka pintu, itu tidak terbuka. Taeyong mendongak, kaget melihat tangan Jaehyun menahan pintu.

"Jangan pergi," pinta Jaehyun.

"Apa?" tanya Taeyong, berbalik untuk memandang Jaehyun dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Kau baru saja berkata jika tidak ada ruang dalam hidupmu untukku, Jaehy―"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan it―"

"Jangan menghinaku. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tak mengerti apa yang sedang coba kau katakan. Jadi kumohon biarkan aku―"

"Di luar sedang hujan." Jaehyun tahu dirinya hanya menyatakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas, tapi dia tidak bisa berpikir. Meski ini yang dia inginkan, sesuatu yang sudah ia tahu akan terjadi, tetap saja, melihat Taeyong _pergi_ , membuat dadanya sesak luar biasa. "Setidaknya tunggu sampai besok. Atau tidak, sampai hujan reda."

Taeyong tertawa, tawa yang tidak terdengar seperti _tawa_. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja," katanya sambil mencoba membuka pintu lagi. Jaehyun kembali menahannya. "Biarkan aku lewat."

"Kumohon, Taeyongie." Jaehyun berbisik lirih. "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

Demi hidupnya, Taeyong tidak mengerti kenapa air mata terkutuk itu jatuh begitu saja dari matanya hanya karena kata-kata itu. Taeyong tahu jika ia berusaha bicara sekrang maka dia akan akan mulai kehilangan dirinya dan _hancur_. Jadi, ia hanya berdiri di sana memandang Jaehyun, berusaha menenangkan diri hingga merasa bisa bicara lagi.

"Dengar Jaehyun, aku menghargai apa yang coba kau lakukan. Menahanku pergi karena di luar sedang hujan. Tapi terkena hujan tidak akan membunuhku. Aku akan tetap pergi."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyuruhmu pergi saat aku berkata aku―"

"Lalu apa maksudmu?!" Taeyong tiba-tiba berbalik menghadap Jaehyun dengan kemarahan di matanya. "Katakan Jaehyun." Suaranya bergetar. "Kau mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya kau rasanya. Aku sakit saat mendengarnya tapi aku harus menghormati itu." Taeyong mengusap marah pipinya yang basah dengan lengan hoodie. "Setidaknya aku tidak ingin terlihat hancur di depanmu, aku masih punya harga diri yang harus aku jaga. Jadi, kumohon biarkankan aku pergi sekarang."

Jaehyun kehilangan kata-katanya. Penyesalan memukulnya keras. "Taeyongie..." Jaehyun bisa merasakan dirinya gemetar. Didorongnya tubuh Taeyong menekan pintu, memerangkapnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Jaehyun menyatukan dahi mereka. Dia tahu bahwa satu-satunya alasan Taeyong tidak bisa memberontak adalah karena ia sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya yng masih menangis. _Astaga apa yang telah aku lakukan_? Pikir Jaehyun, mengerang marah pada diri sendiri. Ia mulai memberikan ciuman di seluruh wajah Taeyong. "Jangan menangis." Bisiknya menyesal di antara ciuman-ciuman itu, rasa penyesalan membuat matanya kabur. "Ini membunuhku, melihatmu menangis seperti ini." Jaehyun menangkup pipi Taeyong, mencium air matanya pergi, sudut bibirnya…

"Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan?!" Taeyong menggeram marah, mendorong Jaehyun dengan seluruh kekuatan, membuat tubuh itu mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi padaku! Kau tidak bisa memperlakukan seseorang seolah mereka tidak memiliki perasaan. Menyakiti mereka, dan kemudian menginginkan mereka kembali dan tetap disisimu dengan menciumnya! Apa kau selalu seperti ini? Mempermainkan seseorag seperti ini? Aku buta karena tak menyadarinya. Aku begitu bodoh karena mengharapkanmu. Menjauh dariku! Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Kumohon jangan katakan itu," Jaehyun terdengar begitu putus asa.

"Maafkan aku," lirihnya. Setelah menghela napas. Hanya ada luka dan pancaran sakit dari sorot matanya. "Tapi tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding berada di samping orang yang menjadi duniamu, tapi tahu bahwa kau sama sekali tak berarti untuknya."

"Taeyong, aku―"

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang, maka satu-satunya hal yang kau inginkan adalah kebahagiaannya, bahkan jika itu bukan denganmu," kata Taeyong lembut, dengan senyum lemah. "Dan aku sangat mencintaimu, Jaehyun. Itu tidak akan pernah berubah." Dan dengan itu, Taeyong membuka pintu dan berlari menembus hujan.

Jaehyun begitu terpana mendengar kata-kata Taeyong, dia tidak bisa bergerak. Saat ia tersentak dari kebekuannya dan berlari keluar, Taeyong sudah menjalankan mobilnya melewati gerbang.

"Oh fuck!" Jaehyun mengerang, sepenuhnya menyesal. "Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" Dia menarik napas, berharap bisa memutar kembali waktu dan menarik kembali semua hal yang baru ia katakan pada Taeyong. Melihatnya pergi jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada yang ia bayangkannya.

"Daddy!"

Jaehyun terkaget mendapati dua sosok kecil yang baru saja turun dari mobil dan berlari ke arahnya. "M-minhyung? Lami? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Kami pulang karena uncle Hansol dan auntie Wendy bilang jika paman Taeyong ada di rumah." Mark tersenyum lebar.

Jaehyun memandang bingung pada penjaga yang juga turun dari mobil yang sama. "Saya ditugaskan Nyonya besar untuk membawa mereka kemari, Tuan," jelasnya.

Sosok perempuan kecil di sampingnya menarik-narik celananya meminta perhatian. Jaehyun langsung menggendong putri kecilnya itu.

"Dimana paman Taeyong, daddy?" tanya Mark lagi setelah sadar tak melihat tanda-tanda orang yang dimaksud ada di sekitar sana.

"Lami ingin beltemu paman Taeyong! Lami melindukannya!"

Lihat?

Bahkan anak-anaknya membutuhkan Taeyong.

" _Apa yang telah kupikirkan_?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Jaehyun tidak bisa percaya dia benar-benar telah mengatakan semua omong kosong itu pada Taeyong. Rasanya seolah-olah apa yang selama ini menutup matanya tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan pikiran mengenai dirinya yang harus kehilangan Taeyong dalam hidupnya kembali membuatnya takut setengah mati. Bahkan dia yakin, Irene juga akan mengatai betapa bodohnya dirinya karena sempat berpikir jika dia tak pantas mendapat kebahagiaan apapun. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir jika ia bisa hidup tanpa Taeyong padahal dia sangat mencintai pria itu? Bagaimana ia bisa berpikir jika ia bisa memisahkannya dari anak-anaknya jika anak-anaknya juga mencintainya?

"Daddy?" bingung Mark saat melihat ayahnya hanya melamun.

"Daddy baru saja melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh, Minhyung," jelasnya. Ia tak perlu menjelaskan pada anak-anaknya tentang kepergian Taeyong, karena Jaehyun _berjanji_ akan membawa kembali Taeyong pada hidupnya. Pada kehidupan _mereka_. Diusaknya sayang rambut Minhyung, tersenyum."Tapi jangan khawatir. Daddy akan memperbaiki semuanya."

Minhyung membuat raut tidak mengerti. Begitupun Lami.

"Sekarang masuklah ke dalam karena Daddy harus pergi."

* * *

 _Lee Taeyong, aku mencintaimu._

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Tapi aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi dariku lagi._

* * *

 **Lanjut?**

* * *

Terimakasih setiap bentuk dukungannya. Ini hampir selesai. Mungkin satu atau dua chapter lagi. **So, review please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bittersweet Love**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Warning! Alternate Universe, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, NC, Affair, Eksplisit Lemon, etc**

* * *

Taeyong menanggalkan ransel di lantai depan pintu dan mulai melepas pakaian saat berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Dingin tetes air dari shower tak dia pedulikan. Karena dia merasa dingin di kulitnya itu tak sebanding dengan sakit di hatinya. Taeyong hanya berdiri diam di sana, memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri hingga nyeri berharap sesak itu pergi. Tapi tidak berhasil. Semuanya seperti mimpi buruk.

Dia tidak ingin memikirkan itu lagi tapi tak bisa menahan diri. Semua yang bisa Taeyong lihat saat memejamkan mata adalah wajah Jaehyun saat mengatakan bahwa tidak ada ruang dalam hidup pria itu untuknya. Kata-kata, yang meskipun tidak selesai, tapi terus berdengung di kepalanya. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Kenapa Jaehyun bersekeras menolaknya?

 _Mungkin ini adalah hukuman yang aku dapatkan karena telah berani jatuh cinta pada suami orang lain_ , pikir Taeyong pahit.

Kalau saja mereka tidak pernah bertemu, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Mengharapkan itu sekarang sama sekali tidak berguna. Taeyong hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas semua rasa sakit ini. Dia yang telah dengan bodohnya melanggar prinsip hidupnya sendiri dengan terlibat dengan Jaehyun, yang bukan hanya _straight_ , tapi juga sudah menikah. Tapi yang membuatnya kagum adalah fakta meski pria itu sudah menyakitinya hingga seperti ini, Taeyong masih tidak bisa membencinya. Dia masih mencintai Jaehyun dengan sisa-sisa hatinya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

 _Kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh?_

Begitu Taeyong selesai dan kembali ke kamar tidurnya, dia hanya menjatuhkan diri begitu saja di tempat tidur. Telanjang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dia telah gagal. Dia mengecewakan Irene. Dan lebih buruk lagi, ia telah gagal memperjuangkan cintanya. " _Kau sudah gagal, Taeyong…_ " lirihnya pilu. Isak tangis yang menyayat hati keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Begitu menyedihkan. Taeyong berharap bisa berhenti tapi mustihal.

Dia hanya bisa menangisi dirinya sendiri sampai jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Jaehyun memasuki apartemen Taeyong dengan kunci miliknya, itu sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Niatnya untuk pergi terhalang anak-anaknya yang merengek untuk ikut saat Jaehyun bilang akan pergi menemui Taeyong. Kedatangan ibunya dan orangtua Irene ke rumah juga menghambatnya untuk datang lebih cepat.

Hal pertama yang mengambil perhatiannya adalah pakaian yang tergeletak di lantai. Jaehyun ingat itu adalah pakaian yang dikenakan Taeyong saat pergi dari rumahnya. Dia mengambil satu persatu pakaian itu sambil berjalan menuju kamar tidur Taeyong, menuju kamar mandi dan menaruhnya ke keranjang cucian. Jaehyun berdiri di samping tempat tidur, dadanya hampir terasa berhenti berdetak saat melihat inhaler ada di tangan Taeyong yang tertidur tanpa pakaian.

Dia tahu Taeyong pastilah sangat marah hingga asmanya kembali kambuh. Cahaya dari ruangan itu memperlihatkan jejak air mata mengering di wajahnya. Jaehyun yang menjadi alasannya. Dia yang dengan bodohnya membuat keputusan untuk mendorong Taeyong pergi dari hidupnya. Mengabaikan perasaan pemuda itu dan apa yang telah mereka miliki bersama selama ini. Jaehyun tidak pernah menyesali sesuatu hingga seperti ini.

Dengan perlahan Jaehyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kekasihnya itu. Lengan dari kemejanya dia gulung hingga siku, kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan. Taeyong jelas membutuhkan itu saat bangun nanti.

Saat memasak, apa yang dia katakan pada Taeyong kembali terbayang dan membebebani pikirannya. Wajah pucat kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu syok tiba-tiba menghantuinya. Jaehyun hanya berharap Taeyong masih mau bicara dan memberinya maaf.

* * *

"Aku sudah bilang untuk menjauh dariku."

Jaehyun selesai menata meja makan dan berbalik saat mendengar suara Taeyong. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, tampak kusut dari bangun tidur. Hanya mengenakan bathrobe dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan mata yang menatap dingin.

"Dengar Taeyong, aku minta maaf." Jaehyun berkata pelan, menyesal. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kukatakan selain maaf. Aku sudah membuat kesalahan besar tapi kau harus tetap memaafkanku." Jaehyun bersandar di meja dengan kaki dan tangan tersilang. "Kau tidak punya pilihan. Kau tahu kenapa?" Jaehyun harus menekan keinginan untuk tertawa saat melihat ekspresi bingung dan tidak percaya di wajah Taeyong. "Karena kau, _**milikku**_ ," tegasnya.

Wajah Taeyong seketika merah karena marah. Untuk sesaat dia tampak kehilangan kata-kata, sebelum bibirnya mulai bergerak. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini sekarang." Taeyong bicara dengan bibir terkatup. "Kau harus pergi."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Apa?" Taeyong tampak terkejut melihat respon Jaehyun. "Apa kau membenturkan kepalamu sebelum ke sini? Aku bilang aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi. Ini apartemenku. Kau harus―"

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membiarkanmu masuk dalam hidupku, tapi itu terjadi begitu saja." Jaehyun berkata pelan. Kebersamaan mereka tepat setelah ciuman pertama yang harusnya tidak pernah terjadi malam itu terputar dalam kepalanya. "Ada sesuatu yang ada dalam dirimu. Aku beruntung bisa mengenalmu dalam hidupku, meski kadang aku merasa tidak pantas untuk itu. Bagiku, kau adalah _malaikatku_ , Taeyong."

"Aku tersanjung," kata Taeyong serak, sinis.

"Sejak kematian Irene, aku selalu menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya. Hidupnya begitu menderita bahkan sampai kematiannya. Aku merasa jika Irene harus melalui semua itu, akupun sama. Aku tidak berhak merasa bahagia. Aku merasa tidak berhak bersamamu karena itulah yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Tapi semuanya sudah berubah dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi."

"Dengar, Jaehyun. Kita sudah selesai. Aku―"

"Aku mencintaimu, Taeyong."

Suara Jaehyun mengejutkan Taeyong.

"Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu untuk waktu yang lama." Jaehyun menelan ludah. "Aku pikir aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Semakin mencintaimu setiap detiknya. Aku hanya terlalu buta untuk melihatnya. Aku membutuhkanmu dalam hidupku, Taeyongie. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku membuat kesalahan bodoh. Setelah semua ini, setelah apa yang kau lakukan untukku, kumohon, jangan menyerah padaku."

Luka yang terukir di wajah tampan Jaehyun meluruhkan Taeyong. Dia tersentak, bisa melihat betapa jujurnya pria itu kali ini. Kaki Taeyong hampir limbung. Kata-kata Jaehyun seperti menguras habis seluruh tenaga dari tubuhnya. Dia menatap Jaehyun. Pria itu adalah orang yang Taeyong cintai lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Orang yang telah menghancurkan dunianya hanya dengan beberapa kata. Mendengar Jaehyun berkata mencintainya harusnya membuatnya bahagia. Taeyong sudah menunggu begitu lama hanya untuk mendengar kata itu. Tapi kini, hatinya sudah terlalu sakit untuk merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

Semua yang Taeyong inginkan sekarang adalah membuat Jaehyun merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan. Membuatnya merasakan bagaimana rasanya saat mendapat rasa sakit dan penolakan dari orang yang kau cintai.

"Sayangnya aku _sudah_ lebih dulu menyerah padamu." Taeyong memulai perlahan. "Aku harus melupakanmu, Jaehyun. Jadi saat aku pergi dari rumahmu aku langsung menemui teman lamaku. Kau tahu apa? Aku tidur dengannya. _Itulah aku_. Aku hanya butuh seseorang untuk seks, tidak lebih. Jangan terlalu menganggap tinggi dirimu, Jaehyun. Karena saat kau memutuskan pergi, aku masih memiliki orang lain. Aku bahkan lebih menyukai saat bersamanya dibanding denganmu." Dia mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh, mengamati wajah Jaehyun. Melihat kilatan rasa sakit di matanya, melihat bagaimana matanya yang menyorot tajam dan curiga. Cemburu. Taeyong merasa sakit mengataka kebohongan ini , tapi kemudian melanjutkan, "Dia akan datang sebentar lagi jadi... kau harus pergi."

Jaehyun diam, matanya menyipit, berkilat berbahaya saat ia menatap Taeyong. Rasa cemburu membakarnya hingga terdalam. Apa ini akhirnya? Begini akhir antara dirinya dengan Taeyong? Setelah semua apa yang mereka lalui, setelah melalui sulitnya hanya untuk mengetahui perasaan sebenarnya pada itu? Sesaat Jaehyun tampak seperti akan meledak, tapi kemudian dia justru semakin tenang. Matanya yang berkilat-kilat melunak. Dia _mengenal_ Taeyong. Setidaknya dia _harap_ begitu.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu." Jaehyun akhirnya berkata lembut.

Taeyong mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau percaya. Aku hanya memberitahumu faktanya. Aku tidak jatuh cinta. Aku hanya ingin seks."

"Aku tidak peduli." Jaehyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menuju Taeyong, langkahnya tenang namun mantap. "Aku mencintaimu, Taeyong. Dan aku menginginkanmu, tidak seperti aku menginginkan orang lain sebelumnya. Saat aku memikirkan kau bersama orang lain, aku merasa marah. Marah yang rasanya bisa membunuhku perlahan dari dalam. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan siapa kau telah tidur, berapa kalipun kau berkata telah tidur dengan mereka, karena itu tidak akan mengubah perasaanku padamu. Aku tetap ingin memilikimu."

Napas Taeyong tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Cara Jaehyun menatapnya, suara seksinya, keposesifannya, perkataan manisnya itu bisa membuat Taeyong gila. Tapi dia dengan cepat mencoba menutupi itu dengan memberi tawa singkat dan pandangan sinis.

"Kenapa aku tidak terkejut? Tentu saja kau _menginginkan_ aku," sinisnya. Bahu Taeyong menegang karena ia bisa merasakan napas Jaehyun di kulitnya. "Kau sama sepertiku. Kau hanya membutuhkan aku untuk kebutuhan seksmu, yang tidak bisa kau dapat dari orang lain. Kau pikir kau bisa datang begitu saja dan menggunakan tubuhku seperti pelacur? Tidak. Tidak lagi. Kita selesai." Taeyong menatap Jaehyun berani. "Karena aku sudah tak menginginkanmu lagi, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun mengulurkan tangan dan menarik Taeyong dengan begitu cepat hingga dia merasa pusing. Taeyong mendapati dirinya didorong ke pintu kulkas dengan Jaehyun yang menekan punggungnya dari belakang.

"Sudah selesai dengan kebohonganmu?" Jaehyun bertanya serak telinga Taeyong. "Karena aku tahu kau masih menginginkanku."

"Kau hanya terlalu menganggap tinggi dirimu." Taeyong meringis mendapati gugup yang mengkhianati suaranya.

"Tidak." Jaehyun berkata serak. "Aku mengenal tubuhmu." Jaehyun bisa merasakan tubuh di hadapanya itu terkesiap begitu dia mulai menciumi sepanjang lehernya. Juga matanya yang menutup rapat. Jaehyun tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau… _menginginkanku,_ Taeyongie," bisiknya seksi.

Tangan-tangan itu semakin seenaknya, menyentuhnya, menggodanya.

Tubuh Taeyong menggigil.

Ciuman Jaehyun terus naik menuju cuping telinga, menggigit-gigitnya, mengulumnya perlahan hingga Taeyong menutup mata. Tangannya yang nakal pelahan masuk ke dalam bathrobe memainkan perutnya, naik, naik perlahan ke atas hingga sampai di dadanya. Sementara tangan yang lain menjalar ke bagian bawah, memainkan sesuatu yang telah mengeras dibawah sana meski dari balik kain-kain yang menutupinya.

" _Benarkan_?"

Jaehyun menyeringai mendapati Taeyong mengerang pelan karena perlakuannya.

"Taeyo―"

Taeyong berputar begitu cepat hingga membuat Jaehyun mundur. Matanya mengilat, karena sesutu yang lain. "Diam dan cium aku." Lalu dia menarik kepala Jaehyun turun dan menekankan mulutnya pada milik Jaehyun, menciumnya seakan tidak ada hari esok. Ciuman yang begitu putus asa, agresif dan panas.

" _Mmh._.."

Sebuah erangan lolos dari bibir Taeyong saat lengannya memeluk leher Jaehyun posesif. Lidah dan bibir bergerak liar untuk dominasi, Taeyong memanjat naik, mengunci kakinya di sekitar pinggul Jaehyun. Jari-jarinya ada di rambut Jaehyun, yang langsung membawa tubuh mereka dari sana, menuju meja pantry yang untungnya sudah dibersihkan. Dia membaringkan Taeyong di sana, membenamkan wajahnya di leher kekasihnya itu, menciumi dan menghisap kulit lehernya hingga memunculkan bercak merah. Taeyong adalah miliknya dan dia ingin meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan sebanyak mungkin padanya. Jaehyun tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyanya, ciumannya turun hingga ke dada Taeyong.

"Jaehyun..."

Namanya yang didesahkan Taeyong terdengar seperti mantra. Itu jelas tidak terdengar seperti suara yang mungkin dihasilkan oleh orang yang tak menginginkannya.

Jaehyun tersenyum puas.

Dalam gerakan perlahan, Jaehyun melepas bathrobe. Membiarkan tubuh itu polos tanpa sehelai kainpun.

Seluruh tubuh Taeyong terasa terbakar melawan sensasi panas dan basah dari bibir Jaehyun dalam dirinya. Juga tangan nakalnya.

Taeyong tersentak, menatap Jaehyun melalui mata berkabut nafsu saat datang. "Kau membuatku _gila_ , Jaehyun…"

Jaehyun menangkup kedua sisi wajah Taeyong, terpesona oleh tampilan wajahnya yang benar-benar menakjubkan. Tidak ada yang lebih seksi daripada melihat Taeyong dalam keadaan seperti ini. Meskipun Jaehyun telah melihatnya puluhan kali, dia tidak pernah bosan. Dia berpikir Taeyong terlalu indahdan itu takkan berubah.

"Taeyongie…"

Jaehyun menutup kesenjangan antara mereka dan kembali memagut bibir Taeyong dalam ciuman yang begitu lembut dan penuh gairah. Taeyong tidak membalasnya karena masih belum mendapatkan dirinya, tapi Jaehyun tidak keberatan. Ia menjarah mulut itu dirinya sendiri. Taeyong melingkar lengannya di leher Jaehyun, membuka mulutnya sukarela.

"Jaehyun!"

Taeyong tidak bisa menghentikan jeritan yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Memiliki Jaehyun jauh di dalam dirinya terasa sakit, tapi nikmat. Dia tidak pernah merasa seperti sebelumnya, merasa dimiliki.

Jaehyun mengerang, begerak tanpa henti. Semua emosi yang terpendam dalam dirinya―kesedihan, rasa sakit, cinta dan bahagia dilepaskan di saat yang sama.

Erangan mereka berbaur, desah kenikmatan mereka mengalun memenuhi dapur.

"Oh, Tuhan!" Taeyong berteriak. Dia terengah-engah karena seluruh tubuhnya tersentak keras pada meja pantry. Seiraman dengan gerakan Jaehyun. "Feels so good… ahh!"

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong. Dia menginginkan bibir itu, tapi entah kenapa tidak melumatnya saat itu juga.

Jaehyun mencengkeram bagian belakang lutut Taeyong di masing-masing tangan, mendorongnya hingga menyentuh bahunya, kembali menenggelamkan miliknya lebih dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taeyong." Jaehyun berbisik, menghubungkan jari-jari mereka bersama-sama di kedua sisi kepala Taeyong, menatap langsung ke matanya. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Lebih dari kehidupan itu sendiri." Jaehyun melihat air mata jatuh, berbaur dengan keringat di wajah Taeyong, meluncur jatuh ke pipinya. Tatapannya tidak goyah. "Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, baby. Jangan pernah meragukan itu."

Kemudian mengambil mulut Taeyong untuk menciumnya.

Jaehyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, dengan cara yang ia tahu paling Taeyong cintai.

Taeyong merasa begitu kewalahan dengan emosi yang dirasakannya. Dia tidak berpikir ia bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun selain mendesahkan nama Jaehyun.

Dan ketika ia merasakan tangan Jaehyun pada miliknya, dia langsung sampai begitu saja. Membuat pria diatasnya turut sampai hampir di saat yang sama karena kontraksi di sekitar miliknya.

"Oh, fuck!" Jaehyun mendongak dan meraung seperti binatang begitu ia menyembur di tepat di dalam. Ketika itu berhenti, Jaehyun memperlambat gerakannya, membenamkan wajahnya leher Taeyong, terengah-engah.

Jaehyun belum pernah merasakan keintiman seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan dengan Irene. Seks dengan Taeyong bukan hanya tentang seks, tpi memiliki _sesuatu yang lain_. Karenanya Jaehyun membenci saat Taeyong menyinggung fakta bahwa ia hanya ingin memiliki pemuda itu hanya untuk seks.

Jaehyun tidak bisa menyalahkan Taeyong untuk berpikir seperti itu, meskipun. Dia sendiri yang membuat Taeyong beranggapan seperti itu dengan perlakuannya selama ini.

"Maafkan aku, Taeyong." Jaehyun bergumam di lehernya. Lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke bawah, pada Taeyong. Kekasihnya itu tampak benar-benar kacau, membuat Jaehyun merasa sakit. "Aku sangat, sangat, minta maaf karena kau harus melalui semua ini."

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun, matanya penuh dengan air mata lagi. Dia tidak bisa berbicara. Sekarang kabut nafsu telah menghilang, dan berganti dengan sakit lagi. Meskipun Jaehyun telah berkata jika dia mencintainya, perkataannya tentang tak ada ruang di hidupnya untuk dia masih terngiang di telinga Taeyong.

Apa Jaehyun siap berada dalam hubungan yang sebenarnya dengan dia? Atau dia hanya ingin melanjutkan hubungan yang mereka miliki sebelumnya?

Taeyong ingin bertanya pada Jaehyun apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Tapi dia terlalu takut dan malah berkata. "Aku lapar."

Mata Jaehyun melebar terkejut atas respon Taeyong. Namun dia sadar dengan cepat dan menarik dirinya dari pemuda itu.

Taeyong duduk, meringis sakit karena merasa bagian bawahnya sedikit ngilu. Selain fakta seberapa besar milik Jaehyun, mereka juga sudah tak melakukan ini sejak lama. Taeyong turun perlahan dari meja pantry, dan mengumpat ketika tak bisa merasakan kakinya yang langsung membuatnya jatuh di lantai dapur.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jaehyun bertanya khawatir, meletakkan piring berisi makanan yang dipegangnya di meja, berjongkok di hadapannya dan membantunya berdiri dengan memegang lengan atasnya.

"Kakiku mati rasa," gumm Taeyong, berusaha bergerak bertopang pada Jaehyun hingga menyandar ke dinding terdekat.

Mata Jaehyun berkilat senang saat ia menyibakkan poni rambut Taeyong ke samping dengan jari-jarinya. "Maaf. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jaehyun menyeringi saat mendengar Taeyong mengerang malu. "Haruskah aku menggendongmu, princess?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa―" Bunyi perutnya terdengar keras. Membuatnya malu setengah mati. Jaehyun akhirnya menyerah untuk tidak tertawa dan malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia memukul bahu pria itu sambil menggeram marah. "Mana makananku?!" bentaknya. Dia jelas masih marah, dan ditertawakan seperti ini justru membuatnya semakin marah.

Menggelengkan kepala geli, Jaehyun membantunya bangkit, mendudukkannya kembali di meja pantry dengan hati-hati, meski Taeyong harus tetap meringis sakit. Tangannya meraih garpu juga segelas air. Lalu piring berisi spagheti dengan udang dan jamur. Dia sengaja berdiri di samping Taeyong.

"Di mana bathrobeku?" gumam Taeyong, melihat sekeliling.

"Aku lebih suka seperti ini, sayang." Jaehyun mengecup pelipis Taeyong dan mulai meggulung spagetthi dengan garpunya. "Buka mulutmu," perintahnya.

Taeyong tidak memprotes untuk disuapi karena dia butuh makanan.

"Sial. Ini enak sekali," erang Taeyong setelah kunyahan pertama. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di perut Jaehyun. "Mencoba menyuapku?"

"Berhasil tidak?"

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?" balas Taeyong. Dia mulai terengah-engah kepayahan dan Jaehyun yang sadar langsung menyodorkan air minum. "Sedikit terlalu pedas. Bagaimana, sih?"

Jaehyun tertawa.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau. Aku bisa habiskan sendiri―"

"YAAA!" protes Taeyong. Enak saja, dia masih lapar.

Tawa Jaehyun berheni, berganti menjadi tawa pelan. Matanya jatuh ke bibir Taeyong, yang kini terlihat bengkak karena intensitas ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Dan kini, ada rona kemerahan pipi Taeyong yang membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Jaehyun membungkuk untuk mencium bibir seksi itu bahkan sebelum sadar apa yang dia lakukan.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Jaehyun lembut tepat di bibir Taeyong ini. Dia hanya tidak bisa berhenti mengatakan ini.

Taeyong memandangnya dalam. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan mendengar kata-kata itu dari Jaehyun. "Katakan lagi," pintanya berbisik.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taeyongie." Mata Jaehyun berbinar balas menatap Taeyong penuh cinta. Senyuman lembutnya tercipta setelah itu, "Sekarang buka mulutmu dan lanjutkan makan, sayang."

Saat suapan selesai, Taeyong itu menarik Jaehyun, memeluk pinggangnya. Wajahnya terbenam di dada pria yang paling dia cintai. Tidak ada tempat yang lebih dia sukai selain ada dalam pelukan Jaehyun. Taeyong merasa _kenyang,_ baik oleh makanan ataupun cinta.

Mereka berada di posisi itu dengan keheningan nyaman sampai Jaehyun bicara. "Apa ini artinya semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Kening Taeyong bekerut. "Apa kau benar-benar perlu bertanya? Kau tahu aku suka spaghetti dan―"

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku." Jaehyun berkata pelan. Taeyong belum pernah mendengar suara Jaehyun seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Jaehyun untuk memandangnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Kau bilang... jika kau lebih menyukai―"

"Kau tahu aku tidak tidur siapa pun, Jaehyun." Taeyong mendengus. "Aku hanya ingin menyakitimu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku hanya ingin... _yeah_ , mungkin aku tidak sebaik orang lain yang pernah bersamamu sebelumnya."

Taeyong mendesah. "Kau yang terbaik, Jaehyun. Percaya padaku."

"Jadi... tidak akan ada yang datang ke sini malam ini?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan nada tenang.

Taeyong menggelengkan kepala.

Jaehyun menghela napas yang tidak tahu sejak kapan dia tahan. "Baguslh," ujar Jaehyun pelan. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengkui seberapa besar dampak dari kata-kata Taeyong bisa mempengaruhinya.

"Maafkan aku," kata Taeyong, dia menarik leher Jaehyun turun, memberi ciuman-ciuman kecil di seluruh wajahnya. "Meskipun sebenarnya kau pantas mendapatkannya setelah apa yang kau perbuat padaku selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini," gumam Taeyong, menggigit bibir bawah Jaehyun ringan, menghela napas panjang. "Terutama pagi ini."

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat menyesal." Jaehyun berkata dengan suara serak, menangkup wajah Taeyong di telapak tangannya. "Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri atas apa yang aku katakan padamu. Bisakah kau memaafkanku?

"Aku tidak pernah merasa lebih tersakiti dari saat kau mengatakan apa yang kau katakan padaku pagi tadi," ujarnya serius.

"Aku brengsek. Aku―"

Taeyong memasang wajah dingin. "Kau memang brengsek."

Jaehyun seketika panik."Aku tahu aku―"

Sebelum kalimatnya selesai Taeyong sudah lebih dulu menciumnya ringan di bibir. "Tapi kau datang, kembali padaku, meminta maaf, membuatkan aku makanan. Jadi… aku bisa memaafkanmu."

Taeyong tertawa pelan saat Jaehyun memutar matanya. Ternyata Taeyong hanya menggodanya. Dia pikir itu sungguhan! Dia pikir Taeyong takkan pernah mau memaafkannya lagi!

"Bagaimana anak-anak?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka sudah dirumah saat kau pergi. Mereka terus menanyakanmu tapi aku selalu bilang kau tidak bisa ditemu―Taeyongie, maafkan aku," ujarnya cepat saat melihat ekspresi terluka yang melintas di wajah Taeyong. Jaehyun memeluknya erat-erat. Terlalu erat, tapi Taeyong tidak mengeluh. "Aku sangat, sangat, menyesal," erangnya, menekan pipinya ke atas kepala Taeyong, menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" Rasa ingin tahu dan kesedihan yang tidak dapat ditutupi. "Kenapa kau ingin menjauhkan aku dengan mereka?"

Jaehyun mendesah dan melepaskan Taeyong. "Ketika Irene meninggal, aku berkata pada diriku sendiri aku tidak pantas atas kebahagiaan apapun. Kau yang membuatku bahagia, Yongie. Aku merasa tidak layak untukmu dan harus melupakanmu. Tapi anak-anakku, mereka justru selalu menanyakanmu. Karena itulah aku selalu memberi alasan pada mereka jika kau tidak bisa ditemui. Itu adalah keputusanku yang paling bodoh tapi ..."

"Kau benar-benar bodoh," bisik Taeyong, dia ingin memukul Jaehyun dan menciumnya di waktu yang sama. Tapi sebaliknya, ia memutar kepalanya untuk menekan ciuman ke telapak Jaehyun, yang masih ada di pipinya.

"Aku pikir itu adalah hal paling masuk akal pada saat itu." Jaehyun berkata pelan. "Tapi ketika aku melihatmu berjalan pergi dari hidupku..." Jaehyun melihat jauh ke dalam mata Taeyong, mempelihatkan betapa takutnya dia akan apa pun yang ada di pikirannya. "Aku tidak bisa. Rasanya seolah-olah sesuatu sedang mencabik-cabik dadaku. Bagiku kau segala, Taeyongie, dan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku."

Taeyong menunduk, menggigit bibirnya. "Lalu… apa sekarang kau siap untuk itu?" Dia bertanya dengan suara kecil. Ada ketakutan dalam suaranya. Ini membuat Jaehyun tidak suka. Karena Taeyong bahkan tidak bisa melihat matanya. "Karena aku benar-benar takut." Suaranya hampir berbisik, tapi Jaehyun mendengarnya.

"Lihat aku." Jaehyun mengangkat wajah Taeyong dengan meraih dagunya, kemudian membungkuk untuk menciumnya. Tangannya membelai lembut pipinya. "Aku belum pernah lebih siap dari ini dalam hidupku."

"Aku mencintaimu Jaehyun. Sangat."

"Aku tahu." Jaehyun mengatakan dengan suara serak yang tidak pernah gagal terdengar seksi di telinga Taeyong. "Karena cintamu itulah yang memberi aku kekuatan." Dia menempelkan dahinya dengan milik Taeyong.

"Kumohon jangan coba mematahkan hatiku lagi," bisik Taeyong. "Karena aku tidak sekuat itu."

"Aku berjanji."

Taeyong tersenyum manis, kembali memeluk Jaehyun.

"Tapi kau adalah orang yang paling kuat yang aku tahu, karena kau terus bertahan di sampingku." Jaehyun membalas pelukan Taeyong, tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Taeyong mengangguk sementara Jaehyun mengelus dan mencium puncak kepalanya hati-hati. "Aku mencintaimu Taeyong. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari kata cinta itu sendiri. Dan ini, untuk selamanya. Aku janji."

 _Selamanya dengan Jaehyun?_

Taeyong tersenyum.

Tak ada lagi hal yang paling dia inginkan selain itu.

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

Terimakasih untuk setiap bentuk dukungannya. Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dalam cerita ini dan ketidakpuasan untuk endingnya. Typo dan kesalahan penulisan akan diperbaiki secepatnya. Dari review yang masuk, sepertinya Jaehyun jadi sosok yang paling dibenci di sini, tapi itu hanya untuk kepentingan cerita. Semoga part ini bisa sedikit mengurasi kekesalan kalian. Cerita lain yang masih bersambung juga diusahakan lanjut. Untuk yang mau request fanfic JaeYong, bisa PM atau tinggalkan review. Tapi tidak bisa janji dibuat cepat. Sekali lagi terimakasih semuanya. Untuk part terakhir ini, **review please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bittersweet Love**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Warning! Alternate Universe, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, NC, Affair, Eksplisit Lemon, etc**

* * *

"Serius, daddy, paman Yongie tidak akan menolakmu. Percaya padaku." Minhyung, yang kini lima belas tahun, tertawa sambil ikut melihat ke luar jendela. Ayahnya yang bolak-balik gelisah di hadapannya ketika menunggu seseorang seperti ini cukup menghiburnya. "Tenang sedikit."

"Bagaimana jika iya?" erang Jaehyun.

Bagaimana jika Taeyong menolak lamarannya?

Jaehyun benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa setakut ini. Dia hanya tidak bisa tidak membayangkan skenario terburuk di pikirannya. Lima tahun terakhirnya bersama Taeyong benar-benar menjadi saat-saat paling membahagiakan. Jaehyun seolah-olah bisa melewati apapun dengan keberadaan sosok itu di sampingnya. Ya, mungkin ada saat tertentu di mana mereka akan berselisih dan adu argumen, seperti pasangan lain, tapi itu tak banyak berpengaruh. Justru, cinta mereka sudah menjadi jauh lebih kuat dengan berjalannya waktu.

Taeyong adalah dunianya. Jaehyun sudah memutuskan untuk membuat hubungan mereka legal secara hukum. Meskipun perasaan yang terjalin diantara mereka sangat kuat, tapi dengan adanya pernikahan, Jaehyun baru benar-benar akan merasa memiliki Taeyong sepenuhnya, sebagai miliknya. Bertahun-tahun, dan akhirnya dia siap untuk mengambil keputusan ini beserta apapunresikonya.

Tapi… dia masih takut.

Bukan karena dia pikir jika dia melakukan hal yang salah, seperti apa yang mengganggunya di awal hubungan mereka. Tidak! Masalahnya, Jaehyun hanya takut jika Taeyong akan menolaknya. Minhyung, Lami, ibunya, Yuta, dan orang tua Taeyong, bahkan Wendy dan Hansol, juga pekerja lain di rumah ini tahu apa yang berencana Jaehyun lakukan dan sudah mencoba meyakinkan dan menenangkannya. Tapi tetap saja.

 _Aku sudah cukup senang dengan hubungan kita sekarang, Jaehyunie. Kenapa harus merubahnya?_

Jaehyun entah bagaimana bisa membayangkan Taeyong mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu.

"Aku bisa gila!" erang Jaehyun, menghempaskan tubuh di sofa. Dia lelah berjalan bulak-balik di tempat sejak setengah jam lalu.

Taeyong sudah pergi ke luar negeri hampir selama dua minggu penuh karena pekerjaannya dan akan kembali ke rumah sore itu.

Setelah melihat bagaimana paniknya Jaehyun, Yuta bersikeras menjemput Taeyong dari bandara sendiri, memberikan sedikit waktu lebih banyak untuk Jaehyun menenangkan diri. Tapi itu tidak berhasil. Jaehyun tidak pernah berpikir mengajukan pertanyaan sederhana seperti ini bisa sebegini menakutkan.

Dulu, dia tidak harus melamar Irene karena keduanya entah bagaimana sudah yakin akan menikah cepat atau lambat. Mereka bahkan merencanakannya langsung saat mengobrol santai dengan para orang tua, melakukannya sebulan kemudian tanpa ada formalitas lain. Tapi kali ini… terasa berbeda. Ini terasa sangat penting dan menakutkan! Jaehyun benar-benar cemas.

"Daddy! Minhyung-oppa! Itu! Itu!" Lami, yang kini sembilan tahun, berteriak senang saat melihat mobil Yuta melewati pintu gerbang dari jendela.

Jaehyun dan anak-anak sangat merindukan Taeyong. Ini memang kali pertama Taeyong pergi dari rumah selama itu, karena biasanya tidak sampai satu minggu. Mereka bahkan berniat untuk menyusulnya ke Hongkong jika dia tidak kembali hari ini, dan juga tidak dicegah oleh pihak yang bersangkutan. Sebenarnya itu hanya salah satu alasan lain, selain Jaehyun yang khawatir saat mendapati kabar dari Yuta jika Taeyong akan bekerja dengan salah satu mantan kekasihnya saat di sekolah menengah, Park Minjun.

"Hati-hati, princess," peringat Jaehyun. Tapi Lami tidak memperlambat langkahnya sama sekali ataupun menunggu mereka untuk berlari ke depan, ke tempat Yuta memarkir mobilnya.

Mata Minhyung melebar karena terkejut. Dia tertawa kecil melihat kondisi ayahnya. "Daddy pasti gugup sekali sampai berkeringat banyak begitu," godanya.

"Diam, Minhyung," geram Jaehyun.

Keduanya memandang ke luar pintu dimana Lami langsung menubrukkan tubuh kecilnya pada Taeyong yang baru saja turun dari mobil. Bisa dia lihat bagaimana cara Taeyong balas memeluk putri kecilnya itu dengan sayang hingga dia terseyum manis dan merangkul sebelah tangannya. Minhyung juga langsung berjalan mendekat, membantu Hansol yang mengangkut barang dari bagasi dengan membawakan satu tas besar setelah mendapat usakkan sayang di rambut blondenya. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu, tertawa-tawa saat berjalan masuk mendekati Jaehyun yang masih diam saja di dekat pintu.

Jaehyun tersenyum bahagia melihat pemandangan itu, sebelum kembali gugup karena melihat mereka semakin dekat. " Baiklah… tenang, dan lakukan ini dengan baik, Jung Jaehyun," bisiknya pada diri sendiri sambil memaksakan senyum.

Ketika Taeyong memasuki mansion, matanya langsung tertuju pada Jaehyun yang berdiri kaku, dengan begitu saja bisa menyadari betapa tegangnya sosok itu meski dari kejauhan. Dalam hati Taeyong memuji betapa tampan dan seksinya sang dokter meski hanya dengan pakaian kasual berupa celana pendek dan t-shirt. Badannya bagus dan terlihat pantas memakai apapun, sudah seperti model-model yang menghiasi majalah. Satu hal yang tidak berubah meski sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun.

" _Welcome home_ , paman Yongie," kata Minhyung manis sambil membuat gerakan mempersilahkan tamu kehormatan.

"Terimakasih. Aku merasa tersanjung atas sambutannya," kekehnya. Dia mengerling pada Minhyung dengan geli. "Tapi itu tidak akan merubah apapun tentang taruhan kita."

Taeyong tertawa ketika Minhyung mengerang.

Anak pertama Jaehyun itu sudah berkata dengan begitu percaya diri akan bisa menyelesaikan game dari Taeyong sebelum dia kembali dari Hongkong saat dia akan pergi. Tapi melihat Minhyung yang tidak menelponnya untuk memberi kabar dan menyombongkan apapun, Taeyong berasumsi jika Minhyung belum menyelesaikannya sampai sekarang.

"Beri aku waktu sampai besok pagi. Aku akan mengalahkan bos di level terakhir itu dan menyelesaikan gamenya," kata Minhyung penuh keyakinan. Dia tersenyum lebar kemudian dan berkata, "Aku merindukanmu, paman Yongie."

"Lami juga!" teriaknya tidak mau kalah.

Taeyong tersenyum. "Kalian berdua tidak tahu betapa aku merindukan kalian." Taeyong membawa Minhyung dan Lami sekaligus ke dalam pelukannya. Dia melepaskan keduanya kemudian bertanya dengan alis terangkat, "Kalian menjadi anak baik selama aku pergi kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Minhyung menyeringai. "Jadi seperti janji, hadiah-hadiah ini boleh untuk kami, kan?" katanya sambil mengangkat sebuah tas besar yang dibawanya, yangmemang berisi oleh-oleh dari Taeyong. Lami yang baru menyadari itu langsung melonjak senang melepas pelukannya dan berusaha merebut itu dari tangan oppanya, tapi Minhyung sudah lebih dulu sengaja mengangkat tas itu tinggi-tinggi ke atas hingga tak terjangkau olehnya. Lami memprotes dan Minhyung malah mengejeknya.

"Makanya jangan malas minum susu agar tidak pendek, Sungkyungie~"

"Oppa! Aku tidak pendek!"

"Minhyung..." tegur Taeyong, tapi kemudian dia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua anak itu saling berkejar-kejaran hingga menaiki tangga. Taeyong memang menjanjikan banyak oleh-oleh untuk mereka, dan mengatakan sudah menyiapkan satu tas besar untuk itu begitu menelpon sebelum lepas landas dari Hongkong International Airport sehari sebelumnya.

Taeyong berbalik pada sosok lain di belakangnya. "Hansol-hyung, bisa tolong bawakan tasku yang lainnya ke kamar?" pintanya.

Hansol mengangguk, tersenyum kecil. "Tentu."

"Terima kasih."

Dan dia pergi setelahnya untuk meninggalkan Taeyong, hanya berdua dengan Jaehyun yang hanya diam, hampir terlihat seperti patung beku di tengah-tengah ruangan luas itu.

Taeyong sangat, sangat, sangat merindukannya. Dua minggu penuh pergi dari rumah, dari cinta dalam hidupnya, dari Minhyung dan Lami. Lain kali Taeyong akan memilih pergi dengan Jaehyun atau bulak-balik melalui perjalanan jauh dibanding harus melalui penyiksaan seperti itu lagi.

Taeyong berjalan menuju Jaehyun. "Hei," bisiknya ketika dia sampai di hadapan pria itu. Sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi Jaehyun.

"Hei," balas Jaehyun, mengecup telapak tangan Taeyong.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jaehyunie? Kau baik-baik saja?" Taeyong bertanya lembut. Dia tersenyum saat mendapati anggukan dari Jaehyun. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Mengerang, Jaehyun memeluk pinggang sosok yang lebih kecil posesif, memajukan wajahnya untuk mengambil bibir Taeyong dengan miliknya. Memberinya ciuman lembut yang bisa membuat Taeyong meleleh. Dia membalas ciuman itu dengan segala yang dia bisa, membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam dengan gerakan cepat lidah-lidah mereka. _Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan selama dua minggu tanpa ini_ , pikir Taeyong. Dia sudah kehilangan dirinya hanya karena satu ciuman luar biasa dari Jaehyun. Yang sayangnya harus dihentikan karena kebutuhan mereka akan bernapas.

"Lain kali aku akan ikut denganmu. Tidak ada penolakan," kata Jaehyun tepat di bibir Taeyong yang bagian bawahnya baru dia gigit pelan. "Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku selama dua minggu ini."

"Aku tahu, Jaehyunie," gumam Taeyong terengah-engah, memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di seluruh wajah Jaehyun. "Aku juga tidak tahan berpisah darimu selama itu." Pelukan kedua tangannya di leher Jaehyun mengerat. Dahi mereka bersentuhan. "Aku merindukanmu, sangat."

Jangan tanya tentang tubuhnya. Taeyong sepenuhnya rindu merasakan sentuhan Jaehyun lagi, atau bahkan sekedar berada sedekat ini dan menatapi wajah tampannya hingga puas. Cekungan kecil di kedua pipi pria itu juga, Taeyong merindukannya.

"Phone sex saja tidak cukup, aku ingin kau di tempat tidur," gumam Taeyong, membuat Jaehyun tertawa pelan.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku―"

Taeyong mengisap bibir bawah Jaehyun sesual. "Ya, aku tahu. Kau itu pervert, Jaehyunnie."

"Jangan salahkan aku. Apapun dalam dirimu bisi membuat Jaehyun junior, sayang." Jaehyun tertawa hingga bahunya bergetar. " _I'm so horny for you right now_ ," bisiknya di telinga Taeyong. Dia tidak repot-repot menutupi maksud dari perkataannya. "Jadi kita bisa―"

"Fuck!" umpatnya.

Taeyong mengambil napas, melangkah mundur dari pelukan Jaehyun ketika melihat seseorang melangkah masuk ke dalam. Itu Yuta.

"Maaf, tadi aku tertahan di depan karena telpon dari istriku."

"Terima kasih, Yuta," kata Jaehyun saat sosok itu ada di depan mereka.

" _Yeah_ , sama-sama, dokter. Aku kan hanya menjemput sahabatku," Yuta menyeringai, melihat mereka. "Welcome back, Taeyongie. Rumah ini tidak sama tanpamu."

Taeyong tertawa. "Senang mendengar ketidakhadiranku terasa."

"Kau tidak tahu saja," gerutu Yuta. "Aku hanya di sini sejak kemarin, tapi bisa melihat betapa kacaunya dokter kita ini saat ditinggal olehmu. Aku jadi kasihan pada Hansol-hyung dan Wendy-nuna yang harus menghadapi _mood swing_ atasan mereka ini tiap hari."

Jaehyun menggeram malu dan Taeyong tertawa.

"Aku mau ke kamar, kalian lanjutkan saja," kata Yuta. Mereka bahkan masih bisa mendengar tawanya saat dia naik ke lantai atas.

"Aku juga kacau tanpamu, Jaehyunie, jika itu membuatmu lebih baik," kata Taeyong dengan lembut, matanya berbinar bahagia. Jaehyun memeluknya lagi. Mata Taeyong melihat sekeliling, merasakan kehilangan sosok seseorang yang harusnya ada di tempat itu. "Aku tidak lihat Wendy-nuna. Kemana dia?"

"Wendy diculik ibuku untuk menemaninya belanja," kata Jaehyun tepat di leher Taeyong. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengecupi leher kekasihnya ini setelah sekian lama.

Taeyong mengangguk mengerti, bergerak sedikit menjauh dari Jaehyun. "Eum, jika kau tak keberatan, aku ingin ke dapur sebentar sebelum kita melanjutkan. Apa ada makanan? Aku tidak makan di pesawat tadi jadi merasa sedikit lapar."

"Aku juga _sangat lapar_ ," kata Jaehyun, namun dengan konteks berbeda. Ada maksud tersembunyi dari perkataannya yang membuat darah Taeyong berdesir.

"Sayangnya kau harus menunggu sampai malam," Taeyong menggeleng pada Jaehyun yang mencoba membujuknya dengan tatapan, meski tidak rela. "Aku lebih ingin mengisi perutku dan menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anak sekarang. Aku merindukan mereka."

Taeyong sudah akan berbalik pergi. Berniat membuat pasta sendiri karena Wendy sedang tidak ada. Tapi Jaehyun menahan kepergiannya dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu, Yongie." Suara Jaehyun tetap stabil, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tenang.

"Bicara saja." Taeyong melipat tangan di dada dan menatap langsung pada Jaehyun, yang hanya menatapnya balik dalam diam seolah dia sudah lupa _apa_ yang dia ingin bicarakan.

Setelah beberapa saat, setelah Jaehyun selesai berperang dengan batinnya, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk memegang salah satu tangan Taeyong. Satu tangannya lagi masuk ke dalam saku celana meski dengan keras kepala tak juga mengeluarkan apa yang tergenggam erat di sana. _Apa harus dikatakannya sekarang? Atau dia harus menyiapkan sesuatu yang lebih istimewa untuk ini?_ Mungkin dia bisa menyuruh Hansol menyiapkan makan malam romantis di taman belakang. Tapi itu butuh waktu lama! Taeyong sudah menatapnya ingin tahu sekarang dan takkan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

Jaehyun mulai gemetar, tubuhnya yang sedari tegang perlahan dibuat lebih santai. Dia kesulitan bahkan untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri saat mulai bicara dengan gugup. "Taeyong, tolong jangan katakan tidak. Apa kau―"

"Ya, tentu saja aku mau menikah denganmu, Jaehyunie."

"Apa?" Jaehyun tersentak, menatap _blank_ setelah mendengar perkataan bernada datar Taeyong yang memotongnya. "Bagaimana kau... Sungguh? Kau menerimanya? Tapi bagaimana... siapa yang mengatakan padamu? Yuta?" bingungnya.

Taeyong menyerigai.

Jaehyun menatap bingung. Tangannya yang memegang tangan Taeyong sudah jatuh di sisi tubuhnya. " _H-huh_?"

Taeyong seketika mengganti seringainya dengan tawa lepas. Dia mencubit pipi Jaehyun dan berjinjit untuk mencium bibirnya sekali. "Jaehyunie, kau terlihat menggemaskan saat bingung!" Dengan geli Taeyong mengeluarkan tangan Jaehyun yang masih ada di dalam saku, mengambil alih benda yang ada di sana yang rupanya berupa kotak kecil beludru berwarna hitam. Mata Taeyong berbinar-binar saat melihat isinya, cincin perak tanpa hiasan apapun. Sederhana tapi indah sekali. Dia langsung memakai itu di jari tangannya tanpa menunggu lagi. "Yuta tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatapku dengan seringai konyol menyebalkannya sepanjang jalan. Tapi sepertinya aku lupa belum bilang jika ibuku benar-benar buruk dalam menjaga rahasia."

"Oh fuck," erang Jaehyun. Akhirnya mengerti.

"Tadinya aku ingin pura-pura tidak tahu. Tapi kau sudah sepucat mayat dan berkeringat begitu banyak, membuatku tak tega. Aku takut kau pingsan, Jaehyunie." Taeyong menyeringai. "Sekarang aku tahu satu hal lagi yang tidak bisa dilakukan dokter Jung Jaehyun yang sempurna dengan benar, selain mengakui perasaannya. Dan itu adalah _melamar seseorang_."

"Oh, diamlah." Taeyong tertawa ketika Jaehyun menariknya dalam pelukan. "Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagia dan leganya aku sekarang. Terima kasih." Jaehyun berkata dengan lembut, tersenyum bahagia.

Taeyong mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaima aku bisa mengahabiskan hidupku tanpamu, Jaehyunie. Jadi terimakasih sudah mau melamarku. Yah, meski butuh waktu selama ini."

Tangan Taeyong dengan nakal meremas sesuatu yang ada di balik kain, tepat di pusat tubuh Jaehyun membuat pemiliknya melenguh pelan. "Oh, fuck! Taeyongie!"

Taeyong terkekeh. "Harusnya aku pergi dan membiarkan Jaehyun junior kesepian untuk waktu lama sejak dulu. Supaya kau bisa melamarku lebih cepat, Jaehyunie."

Jaehyun memegang bahu Taeyong, membawanya sedikit menjauh dengan mata berkilat-kilat. "Kau nakal sekali, sayang. Aku pastikan kau―"

"Apa jawabannya, Daddy?" Minhyung bertanya penuh semangat saat dia menuruni tangga. Dia dan adiknya berlari mendekat pada Jahyun dan Taeyong setelah sedari tadi mengintip dari atas bersama Yuta. Pemuda Jepang itu bertugas menutup mata polos kedua anak itu saat adegan di depan sana mulai tidak senonoh.

Jaehyun cepat-cepat berdiri di belakang Taeyong untuk menghadapi anak-anak, menggunakan sebagai perisai demi menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terangsang. "Ya, Minhyung." Jaehyun menjawab dengan tawa. Jaehyun merangkul Taeyong, mengusap bahunya. "Paman Yongie kalian menjawab iya."

" _Yeah,_ dia―Astaga!" Taeyong baru akan bicara tapi tersentak ketika Minhyung dan Lami menubruknya tiba-tiba, memeluknya erat dari dua sisi. Taeyong tertawa tapi mendengus, "Daddy kalian bahkan tidak sempat _bertanya_."

"Diam, Taeyongie." Jaehyun ikut tertawa sambil memeluk keluarganya dari belakang. Dia merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia. "Terima kasih," ucapnya lagi. "Aku sangat takut kau akan menjawab tidak."

"Kau dan pikiran burukmu yang konyol itu." Taeyong tertawa, membungkuk untuk mencium puncak kepala Minhyung dan Lami yang terkikik senang. "Jadi anak-anak, kalian―"

"Akan ikut dengan paman Yuta dan menginap di rumahnya malam ini." Jaehyun memotong cepat saat melihat Yuta turun dari tangga dan mendekati mereka perlahan. Yuta mengangguk saja karena mengerti maksud tatapan Jaehyun. "Lami sudah lama ingin melihat baby Haeun dan Haechan-oppa yang sudah sangat merindukannya. Minhyung pasti tidak sabar untuk bermain bersama mereka, lagipula Yuta juga sudah berjanji akan membantu Minhyung menyelesaikan gamenya. Aku dengar kalian bertaruh sesuatu."

Taeyong memberikan Jaehyun tatapan curiga singkat dan kemudian berbalik menatap tajam ke arah sahabat baiknya, Yuta. "Kau―"

"Jangan tatap aku begitu. Aku tidak tahan jika sudah disogok makanan," katanya dengan seringai geli. "Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena akhirnya punya waktu berduaan dengan Jaehyun. Satu drones untuk Minhyung karena kalah taruhan harga yang sepantasnya."

"Yes! Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan itu! Paman Yongie, siap-siap saja!" Minhyung berkata penuh semangat.

Taeyong mengerang, merasa kalah. Terpaksa dia harus mengambil sedikit uang tabungannya untuk itu.

"Nikmati saja waktu kalian, mate." Yuta menyeringai, menepuk bahunya pura-pura prihatin, kemudian beralih pada anak-anak sebelum Taeyong atau Jaehyun bisa merespon. "Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Yaaaaa!" Mereka berdua menjerit dan meraih ransel mereka masing-masing dari tangan Hansol yang rupanya sudah menunggu di dekat pintu entah sejak kapan sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Yuta berkata jika Hansol juga akan ikut dengan mereka karena tidak ingin _mengganggu._ Anak perempuan manis itu melambai-lambai, berjalan sambil melonjak-lonjak senang, tidak sabar bertemu baby Haeun, saat digandeng Hansol keluar.

Sialan sekali. Mereka semua pasti sudah merencanakan ini, pikir Taeyong.

"Sampai jumpa Daddy, paman Yongie!" tambah Minhyung. Dia berlari bergegas menyusul adiknya menuju pintu.

"Minhyung, jaga adikmu!" teriak Taeyong.

Minhyung hanya melambai sekali sambil lalu.

Taeyong menghela napas. Melihat melalui jendela jika kini mereka sudah masuk ke dalam salah satu mobil Jaehyun bersama Hansol dan bersiap pergi. "Aku masih merindukan mereka," erangnya, melingkar kedua lengan di leher Jaehyun. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka."

"Kau bisa melakukannya lain kali, Taeyongie," decak Yuta jengah. Pemuda Jepang itu melempar-lemparkan kunci di tangannya sambil bersiul. Meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum berkata, "Mansion luas ini milik kalian malam ini. Aku bergidik memikirkan apa yang mungkin kalian lakukan di sini. Menurut pengamatanku, Jaehyun adalah tipe _petualang_ , benar?" Jaehyun hanya menanggapi itu dengan terseyum manis. Yuta menggelengkan kepala prihatin pada sahabatnya. "Aku harap kau tidak lupa minum pilnya, Yongie. Jika belum siap punya anak."

"Ya, Yuta! Aku laki-laki, sialan!"

Yuta mengangkat bahu dan berlalu sambil melambai malas. "Aku pergi," katanya acuh.

Taeyong akan memprotes tapi kemudian menjerit seperti seorang gadis ketika Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja sudah mengangkatnya dengan bridal style dan membawanya menaiki tangga.

"Besok hari Minggu, kita berempat akan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama," gumam Jaehyun, menekan ciuman terhadap mulut Taeyong setelah sampai di lantai atas. Dia berseringai seksi. "Tapi malam ini, aku hanya ingin bersama calon suamiku." Jaehyun menendang pintu kamar tidur mereka hingga terbuka. "Itu bukan permintaan besar, kan?"

Taeyong tersenyum. "Aku rasa bukan." Dia tertawa saat Jaehyun menurunkannya dengan lembut hingga kakinya kembali menyentuh tanah. Lengan Taeyong masih ada di leher Jaehyun, dengan mata yang memandang penuh cinta pada Jaehyun yang sedang tersenyum padanya. "Tapi satu ronde saja. Aku baru pulang dan kelelahan, ingat?"

"Kita lihat nanti apa kau bisa mengatakan hal yang sama jika kita sudah mulai."

"YAAA!"

Jaehyun tertawa.

"Tuhan, aku mencintaimu." Jaehyun mencumi leher sosok yang lebih kecil sambil membukakan satu persatu kancing kemejanya. "… _Taeyong_ ," bisiknya lembut dengan penuh perasaan. Napasnya menderu tepat di tenggorokan sosok di depannya.

"Fuck, Jaehyun. Aku selalu suka cara kau menyebut namaku." Taeyong mengerang dengan kepala terdongak saat Jaehyun mendorongnya mundur perlahan ke arah tempat tidur besar. Jaehyun adalah tipe pria yang bisa membuat Taeyong merasa sangat spesial hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya seperti itu. "Katakan lagi," bisiknya.

" _Taeyong_..."

Bagian belakang kaki Taeyong sudah menyentuh sisi tempat tidur. Jaehyun mendudukkannya di sana. Dia tersenyum memandangi Jaehyun yang perlahan mulai melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Dalam waktu singkat, Jaehyun telah menanggalkan seluruh kain di atas tubuh Taeyong, memamerkan tubuh polos dan juga miliknya pada udara dingin dalam ruangan itu.

Taeyong berpindah, mundur hingga berada di tengah tempat tidur, menyeringai saat melihat Jaehyun yang masih dengan pakaian lengkap merangkak naik ke atas tubuhnya sambil membaringkannya perlahan. Jaehyun berlutut, dengan kedua kaki yang terlipat di sisi pinggul sosok di bawahnya. Kemudian hanya terdiam menatap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Taeyong.

"Aku hanya ingin memandangi malaikatku," balas Jaehyun berbisik dengan suara seksinya. "Beberapa tahun lalu aku sudah cukup senang hanya dengan memandang dari jauh. Mencium bibirmu sama sekali tak pernah terpikir akan kulakukan." Dia membungkuk, menahan tubuh dengan sikunya saat menekan ciuman lembut bibir Taeyong. Memiringkan kepalanya untuk ciuman yang lebih dalam saat ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan kanannya bergerak bermain pada tonjolan di dada Taeyong. "Malam ini, ciuman saja tidak akan cukup untukku."

"Aku berharap kau akan mengatakan itu, Jaehyunnie." Taeyong mengerang. "Tapi jika aku ingat, tidak sepertiku, kau sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan seksual dan pandangan bernafsu padaku sebelum ciuman pertama kita malam itu."

"Kau salah." Jaehyun melepas kaosnya. "Ketertarikan itu ada di sana, sejak awal, tapi aku hanya terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya. Bahkan sebelum ciuman itu, saat kau meraih tanganku dan menatapku, benar-benar menatapku untuk pertama kalinya, aku sudah berpikir jika aku menginginkanmu dalam hidupku. Terkadang, aku merasa segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi, sejak saat itu memang... tak terelakkan." Jaehyun mengangkat bahu, membelai pipi Taeyong sayang. "Kau adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padaku, Taeyongie."

Taeyong mengerang saat dia mengingat saat itu. "Aku sangat, sangat, sangat ingin menciummu tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku mencoba menahan diriku begitu keras," erangnya pada Jaehyun. Taeyong menciumnya dengan lembut. "Kau _straight_ dan sudah menikah, ingat?"

Jaehyun tersenyum sedih, mengingat masa lalu mereka. Mengingat Irene, mengingat kebodohannya, mengingat tiap hal menyakitkan yang dia sebabkan untuk Taeyong. "Ya, kau benar. Tapi di sinilah kita sekarang."

"Aku mencintaimu, Jung Jaehyun. Kehidupanku adalah untukmu. Hatiku juga untukmu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Selalu dan selamanya."

"Selalu dan selamanya?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Tapi bisa kita tunda pembicaraannya? Karen aku sangat menginginkanmu sekarang. Nnn," erangnya. Tubuhnya melengkung dan bergerak-gerak menggoda di bawah Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tertawa, mencubit hidung kekasihnya gemas. Taeyong sudah seperti kucing in heat dan bisa menjadi tidak tahu malu saat itu. "Aku memang berniat melakukannya, sayang. Aku akan melakukannya sampai aku puas dan itu bukan kabar baik untukmu."

Kepala Jaehyun bergerak ke bawah, mengatupkan giginya di sekitar tonjolan kecil di dada Taeyong dan menggigiginya pelan.

Taeyong tersentak menutup matanya sambil melenguh.

Jaehyun melepas bibirnya dan berpindah pada bagian tubuh Taeyong yang lain. Menghujaminya dengan ciuman-ciuman dan merasakannya dengan lidahnya. "Kita punya waktu sepanjang malam. Aku berencana menggunakannya sebaik mungkin," katanya sebelum membuka mulut dan membuai Taeyong dalam kenikmatan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Jaehyun menyukai reaksi Taeyong yang langsung mendesah dan berteriak erotis.

"Kita baru saja memulai."

Dan sepasag kekasih itu melanjutkan kegiatan mereka tanpa henti, sepanjang malam. Menunjukkan seberapa dalam cinta mereka satu sama lain dengan gerakan tubuh dan lenguhan nama juga kata-kata kotor.

* * *

Mungkin mereka memang jatuh cinta di saat tidak seharusnya. Mungkin mereka memang harus menghadapi berbagai hal dalam upaya bersama. Tapi, tidak ada yang menyesal karena telah _jatuh_ begitu dalam. Karena setelah bertahun-tahun, cinta mereka yang semakin kuat menjawab segalanya.

Untuk Jaehyun dan Taeyong, cinta adalah kecanduan, kerinduan abadi, keinginan kuat untuk terus bersama yang takkan pernah terpuaskan―

 _Aku mencintaimu selalu dan selamanya._

―dan terucap dalam janji.

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahannya?"

"Hm… seminggu lagi? Canada?"

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

"Aku tidak melihat adanya alasan untuk menunda yang satu itu, sayang."

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu saja, Tuan Jung."

"Tenang, aku yang akan mengurus semuanya, Nyonya Jung."

"Ya, ya, ya. Cepat kemari, aku ingin lagi!"

"Katanya hanya mau satu ronde?"

"Jaehyun!"

"Dengan senang hati, sayang."

" _Nnhh_ , Jaehyun―"

"Taeyongie, _baby, you're so good to me_."

Seperti yang Yuta bilang, Jaehyun jelas tipe pria _petualang_. Taeyong tidak keberatan dengan itu karena dia juga menikmatinya. Cara membereskan kekacauan yang mereka sebabkan ini? Itu bisa dipikirkan nanti.

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

Satu chapter terakhir sebagai tambahan, seperti permintaan. Maaf sekali jika mengecewakan. Terimakasih dukungannya selama ini. Berkenan meninggalkan kata-kata terakhir, kesan, ataupun kritik dalam **review**?


End file.
